Cardiff Blues
by Amelia McDermid
Summary: People are going missing off the streets of Cardiff. Is it kidnapping or something more serious? The Torchwood team investigate while a pizza delivery boy gets caught up in the mystery. R&R NOW COMPLETE. Jack/OC
1. The Beginning

This is my first Torchwood fan fic so go easy on me. But I have written Doctor Who fan fics in the past. This is my first Male OC so I'm quite nervous about it. Hope you enjoy it. I'm Australian so I might get a few of the areas wrong.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC **

* * *

**Chapter one**

**The beginning**

Darkness had fallen over Cardiff when I had arrived at my flat. Well the police tape that was blocking off the street. My flat was located at the far end of the street away from the world that was called work. "Work" was being a pizza delivery person for a pizza shop near the Millennium Centre. It paid well and I only had to do nights. Anyway I couldn't get to my flat which was a bugger as I needed to get ready for work or faced the prospect of finding another job which wouldn't be pleasant in my current situation.

I saw a policeman on the other side of the tape. He seemed to look bored and like he didn't understand why he was there. This puzzled me; surely the police were the ones who had put the tape up in the first place. I started to grow impatient so I decided to ask him what was going on.

"Hello I'm Peter Clarkson, what's going on?" I asked him

"I wouldn't have a clue, I was just told to stand here" he answered paused then added "You can go through if you like!"

I stared at him, normally when the police investigate they would not let anyone through even if they were living in the street. _Oh well you mustn't complain, you have work to go to _I thought to myself. I thanked him and ducked under the tape. As I stood upright again I saw that he had disappeared, had I not really seen him or did he duck under the tape like I had done. Either way it seemed strange. I kept walking throwing my keys up in the air. It would have been a weird sight to anyone in my neighbourhood as I normally didn't seem to be happy. I was happy and pretty fucked up for someone who hadn't wasted their life.

Weird huh? But at this rate I felt like nothing was going to come between me and the world that I liked to live in. According to one of my neighbours, I should let someone into the world. I have tried and failed, it seems girls just want arrogant pricks like that man I kept bumping into at the pub. His name was Owen Harper and all the girls seem to want to talk to him once he walked through the door. No, I preferred living in my little world on my own. I never kept to myself though, in case you're wondering.

I kept walking until I reached the end the street and the small flat that I called home. I walked up the steps to the door and was just about to unlock the door when I heard a voice coming from the side street that was opposite to my flat.

"For fuck sake Owen, you couldn't have lost him" the voice sounded Welsh as I had grown accustomed to my neighbours accents for the past year or so.

"Steady on sweetheart, he was just in front of us" said a voice that sounded like a Londoner's accent.

"Excuse me, do you need any help?" I called out to them

The two of them stepped out of the alley and stared at me. The woman had brown hair, seemed short and was wearing a black jacket over a blue t-shirt and black jeans. The man I recognised as Owen Harper with his light brown hair, black leather jacket and his tight pants. They were then joined by a man, who was tall, had black hair and was wearing a dark grey military jacket.

"Owen, Gwen, why have you stopped? Oh hello handsome" he spoke with an American accent

"Hello...um sorry to have disturbed you" I smiled and unlocked the door

"Wait, who let you in?" the woman asked

I stopped and looked at her. Like she wouldn't have known that there was a policeman guarding the tape. I sighed, "The policeman that was guarding the tape"

Owen and the woman ran off towards the direction of the tape while the man just stood there.

"So what did the man look like?" he began but I was already in the door. I decided to call in sick as I knew that he would be waiting for me or at least that man would be. So I had a quiet night and tried not to think about what happened just a few minutes ago.


	2. Back at the Hub

I am writing this story in first and third person. So hopefully it doesn't confuse you. It's just to help me introduce the OC Torchwood style.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC. **

**

* * *

****Chapter Two**

**Back at the hub **

"Any luck?" Toshiko Sato asked as Jack, Owen and Gwen Cooper walked through the door.

"No Owen here forgot that he put a policeman at the end of the street" Gwen smiled then added "And no the weevil is still out there thanks to Owen"

"So this is my fault is it?" Owen snapped

"Well if you hadn't fucking lost it?" Gwen snapped back

"That's enough you two" Jack yelled. He had grown accustomed to the arguing and bitterness but sometimes it could be a drawback especially when it came to little stupid things.

Gwen and Owen just glared at each other and let the matter drop. They were both tired from running after the weevil that had caused all the trouble in the first place; they really needed to cool down. Ianto walked in just at the right moment with two boxes of pizza from the local pizza shop. It was a great way to cool down talk while eating delicious piece of pizza and a cup of Ianto's fantastic coffee.

"Sorry but we've just run out of coffee, I'll pick up some in the morning" Ianto smiled as he set the pizza down on the table near the sofas.

"That's alright Ianto, are you going to join us?" Jack asked him

"Can't sir, filing" Ianto answered and walked back to his office

Jack walked over the table and picked up the pizza boxes. The rest of the team made their way up to the meeting room. That's was where they liked to eat, talk about their assignment and to also monitor the cells.

"Ok, so we'll keep looking for it tomorrow?" Gwen asked him as she grabbed a piece of pizza

"Well that's the plan, it will be easier in daylight" Jack answered paused then added "Also I like to find out who that man was so I can apologised"

"Seriously Jack what do you have to apologise for?" Owen asked him

"Well I seemed to have scared him" Jack answered

They all just looked at him. Jack had never apologised to anyone for scaring them. He did apologise to people for wasting their time and now seemed to be more sympathetic towards other people. Gwen smiled as she bit into her pizza, Owen frowned and Tosh looked down and smiled.

"Tosh can you find CCTV footage for the camera that is located at the end of Martin Street" Jack asked her

"Alright, so what am I looking for?

"A man about in his mid to late twenties, about 180 cm, short brown hair, was wearing a brown jacket" Jack told her.

"I'm on it" Tosh stood up and left the room.

Jack, Gwen and Owen silently carried on eating their pizza; none of them really had any topics to talk about. Sport was boring and relationships were rarely talked about it. All they seemed to want to talk about was work unless someone wanted to tell stories about their past. Which Jack seemed to want to do a lot.

"Hey Jack is this him?" Tosh yelled ten minutes later.

The three of them walked from the meeting room to the computer where Tosh was looking for the footage. They stood around the computer and saw the man who had spoke to them. Tosh had zoomed in the picture so they could get a clear view of his face. He clearly was a handsome man with his boyish face.

"Yep that's him" Jack smiled

"I'll just put it through the database" Tosh told him.

"He's handsome" Gwen pointed out

"I think I've seen him before" Owen told them "maybe at the pub"

"Ok, here we go, Peter Clarkson, twenty five years old, lives at the end of Martin Street, originally from Australia, has Advance Diploma in writing, moved here about two years ago and works at the nearby pizza shop" Tosh read out

"Ok that means he must deliver pizza here" Jack pondered

Owen looked at the screen and smiled. He knew Peter Clarkson, the Australian who was brave enough to stand up to him and could talk his way out of a fight. He wasn't a chicken but Owen never wanted to punch him, something always stopped him. Why hadn't he recognised him before?

"I'm going to ask Ianto" Jack told them, snapping Owen from his thoughts

Jack walked off to Ianto's office while the others just sat or stood there wondering what was about this person and why Jack would want to apologise to him. Jack was halfway down the stairs when Ianto walked in.

"I just got a call; a man has disappeared from the side street of a nightclub"

Peter Clarkson was out of their minds as they rushed from their seats and down the stairs towards the entrance of the hub.


	3. Waking up to a mystery

This is chapter three where you find out more about Peter and where he lives. It's also where you find out about the disappearence so enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC****

* * *

****Chapter Three**

**Waking up to a mystery**

Light was shining through my bedroom window as I tried desperately not to wake up. It was a normal Saturday morning, the day would be filled with breakfast, writing short stories, reading, lunch, a drink at the pub, dinner then working the 7:30 shift. Well at least I would see Ianto Jones again who worked at the old tourist centre, I didn't know what it was used for now but all I knew was that they liked their pizza. Ianto was a very polite person and liked to chat to me when I delivered the pizza. He wasn't quick to judge and just wanted to know what happens to a pizza delivery boy when he wasn't working. Like I really had anything interesting to talk about anyway it was just business as usual.

I lived in a small two bedroom flat at the end of Martin Street. The bedroom consisted of a bed, a wardrobe and a desk where I could sit my laptop when I wasn't using it. The rest of the flat was fairly tidy. In the living room at the front it had two book cases full of crime and science fiction novels, a sofa and a television which I would have on in the background while I typed my short stories on the laptop. Also I had a cabinet full of DVDs which I hardly watched except when I had my friends over for a movie night. My life wasn't anything interesting but a least I had one.

There was a knock at the door which really confused me as who would want to visit me this early on a Saturday morning. I slowly got out of bed and made my way to the bedroom door until I realised I was totally naked. _Damn it why do I always sleep naked? _I thought as I grabbed the dressing gown that was hanging on the chair. Then I made my way slowly to the front door and opened it.

"Hello Peter, we bought breakfast" Kate Adams smiled producing a bag while her husband David was behind her with the morning newspaper.

"Is it alright if I go have a shower first?" I asked her, "I've only just got up"

"Yeah sure I have to heat the hash browns up anyway" Kate smiled as I let them in.

So Kate made breakfast while I was in the shower. I had known the Adams since I had moved here two years ago from Adelaide, Australia. They lived in the flat next to me and have been married for three years. David was twenty eight and worked as an IT support person for a big business while Kate was twenty five and was a free lance photographer for a newspaper. She mostly worked with the crime reporter and was becoming close to being a full time photographer there. They were people who I could talk to whenever I had problems.

"You look smart!" David said as I walked into the kitchen

"This is always how I dress, well until I change for work that is" I smiled. I was wearing my usual attire of a brown jacket over a blue shirt and black jeans. I never wore T-shirts as I hated them and only wore polo shirts if I was working.

"The hash browns are done" Kate smiled as she gave me a plate.

David joined me in the lounge room. Even though I had a small table in the kitchen, I always ate in the lounge room. Kate walked out with the coffees and placed them down on the coffee table in front of us. Then she joined us on the sofa.

"How was work last night?" Kate asked me

"Didn't go"

"Why?"

So I launched into the story about the policeman letting me through, the three people in the alley way and afterwards when that man asked me about the policeman. When I had finished Kate smiled while David tried not to laugh.

"He really called you handsome?" David asked

"Yeah, he did, now please the alley way?"

"What about it?" Kate asked me

"Well it was strange, I mean there was something in the alley way, of course I didn't see it but they were looking for it" I said while looking at my coffee cup.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure it was nothing, anyway have you heard the news?" Kate asked me.

I looked at her, I hadn't watched television since last night and I only had just woken up when they had knocked at door.

"No I haven't I've just woken up remember"

"It was also on the news last night, well the late news at least"

"I went to bed at eleven" I told her

Kate looked at me; she seemed to be a bit angry but took it in her stride. She really didn't like to get angry but I always seemed to say something wrong to her.

"The son of millionaire James Locker went missing in an alleyway of a nightclub last night around ten thirty" David took over.

I was in shock. James Locker was an English millionaire who earned his money from his Real estate dealings. He owned a lot of real estate in the UK and overseas. His son Robert Locker was well known on the gay scene and his father was ignorant to the whole thing. He had turned a blind eye as he was focused more on real estate than his own children. Robert didn't seem to mind of course as he didn't want to inherit his father's fortune. I had encountered him before in a gay nightclub.

"Wow, that's um shocking, was it kidnapping?" I asked them

"Actually the police aren't investigating anymore" Kate answered, "I was there last night on an assignment, there was a big party there, well the security guard noticed some strange in the alley way and called the police. It was when the police arrived when we found out that Robert had gone missing. Then surprise, surprise special ops showed up and took over the case"

"Special ops?"

"They always show up at crime scenes and mess everything up" Kate explained "I don't know what they do, but they certainly keep it quiet"

"Ok then, who's up for more coffee?" I asked

Before they could answer, I got up from the sofa and walked to the kitchen. I stared out the window as I waited for the kettle to boil. Robert had been the last man that I ever slept with, he was funny, charming and certainly knew how to make another man happy. He didn't seem to mind that I was bisexual and liked to joke about it. I had been happy with him but we weren't a couple as I didn't date men. I tried not to think about it to much, now I had two worries what had happened in the alley way and Robert's disappearance.


	4. The Voices in my head

Sorry it's been a while but I have just started Certificate 2 in IT at TAFE. So just warning you now that it might slow me now in the future. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it's owned by The BBC. **

Also Mortok I knew that Torchwood was an anagram of Doctor Who as that name was used for Tapes of the new Doctor who so people wouldn't steal the tapes from the office**.

* * *

Chapter Four**

**The voices inside my head**

I asked David and Kate to leave while I tried to gather my thoughts. I really wanted to be alone and away from the world. Kate was reluctant to leave, her piercing blue eyes giving out the message that she wanted to stay with me and help through the emotions. She really didn't understand while I looked so upset, she didn't know that I had even slept with this person. All she knew was that I was upset. David gently took Kate by the hand and led her to the door. They both bid me farewell and left me to be alone in the misery of my small flat. I sat on the sofa and stared blankly at the television, I didn't want to turn it on as the blackness of the screen symbolised the darkest thoughts that swirled around my head. I felt dead inside but was alive and weak.

I left the lounge room and made my way to the second bedroom that I rarely entered unless I wanted to listen to music. I had put my stereo system in there when I had first moved in two years ago. Also there was a big mirror on the wall that the previous owner had left behind as she didn't want it anymore. I had decided to keep it as I kind of liked it with its gold leaved edging and that it could cover an entire wall. A mirror could tell what a person was really like as it showed the true form of the person who stood in front of it.

I stood in front of the mirror and looked at the sight in front of me. The darkness under my eyes stood out as the symbol of the lack of sleep that I've been getting. Even though I went to bed at eleven the tossing and turning would begin about midnight with the voices in my head. They would start to taunt and call out to me in the dark, I would scream into the darkness until I gained control of the voices and they would simply go away. I always cried myself to sleep very night as a way to make the voices stop, the song Creep by Radiohead was a big help in this, the song would start in my head when I wanted to get to sleep and by the end of the song I would be asleep and in tears. The lyrics about a great relationship where the man feels undervalued always made me cry, the lead singer Thom Yorke wrote the most haunting lyrics that left you dark, depressed and alone. Isolation was a big part of my life even if it didn't look or feel like it, but it seemed to be my best friend when I was in the darkness. My brown hair looked untidy as it always did, I didn't like to style it, too weird.

Thinking back to my fling with Robert Locker, it had been a joyous time. He was two centimetres shorter than me and liked being shorter for some reason. He was twenty five years old. He had short copper coloured hair, dark blue eyes that were looked almost grey if you looked really hard at them, he always wore t-shirts with rock bands on them as he wanted to get away from the suits that his father made him wear in church and various dinner parties. He was a rebel who wanted to get away from the rich lifestyle and wanted to live a life of his own. He had achieved this by moving away from his London apartment which he shared with his sister and moving to a smaller apartment near Cardiff bay. He hadn't seen his family in five years and had no plans whatsoever to ever go back to the rich lifestyle. Robert Locker was the closest thing to love that I had for a while now; I had never fallen in love before, so it was great to feel those feelings every time I talked to him on the phone, danced with him in a nightclub or had coffee with him. It was only a false feeling though as we both decided to end it because of the fact we were so fucking close to love. I thought back to when we last together here about eight weeks ago when I showed him my flat for the first time.

_"Blimey __you live in a small flat" he smiled_

_"Steady on, yours isn't that big either" I teased_

_"Well it's smaller than what I used to live in" He said as he sat down on the sofa_

_"Coffee?" I asked him _

_"No thanks, I rather have you" _

I started to cry in front of the mirror, oh god that had been a great day, we did have coffee after I persuaded him to wait, but afterwards, oh afterwards! Just thinking about it makes me cry or when I'm on a bus, smile and laugh out loud that people look at me. It was obsession and lust from that night that had kept us together. Even now as I stood in front of the mirror in tears I wanted to feel his body up against mine, his soft lips kissing my lips, my chest and some other place that would really make you blush if spoken about. If only I could turn back the clock and start it all over again. I wiped the tears from my face and left the room.

* * *

**Later that night**

"Jubilee Pizza, how may I help you?"

This was the same old routine that happened every night at Jubilee Pizza. Colin our supervisor would pick up the phone, get the orders, the chefs would make the pizza, and then the delivers would go out and deliver the pizza. This meant a lot of waiting around but it can be a lot of fun if you know how to entertain yourself.

"Ok, an order for Ianto Jones, two large pizzas, one meat lovers and the other Hawaiian" Colin's voice yelled.

I smiled as he yelled those words. It would be another trip to the old tourist centre to deliver pizza. Well at least it would keep my mind off Robert's disappearance, I had tried to keep it out of my mind but nothing had seemed to work. I couldn't read the paper, the television was going nuts and there were whispers on the street. It seemed that the whole city was talking about Robert's disappearance, bloody media!

"Hello Peter, feeling better?" Kieran Davison asked me as he sat down

"Yeah much better thanks" I smiled as I turned to look at him.

Kieran Davison was one of the pizza delivery boys. He was Welsh and had grown up in Cardiff. He had short blonde hair, blue eyes, was a bit taller than me and clean shaven. He was wearing the normal Jubilee Pizza polo shirt and blue jeans. He was 27 years old and had only been working at the pizza shop for five months. I didn't know that much about him as he kept to himself most of time. He didn't really like talking to anyone except for me.

"I heard about Robert, terrible business, you must be devastated" Kieran said as he picked up the paper

"I'm...ok I guess" I looked at him. How did he know about us? I had never told a single soul not even my neighbours.

"You're thinking how can I possibly know that, aren't you?" Kieran looked up from the paper.

I nodded and went back to staring at the clock. That clock would have to be my life saver as there was only ten more minutes until the pizzas would be ready to be delivered. Kieran could freak out anyone; he had even proven it on his first day when he freaked out Chloe before she went out to deliver.

"The real question you should be asking is who was the man in the alley way?" Kieran whispered into my ear

I shivered; I never knew why I let myself talk to him. He always seemed to know a lot about you as I had heard from my other colleagues. He always seemed fine to me until now but that could have been his charm, to get under your skin.

"How could you possibly know about the man who was in the alleyway? I whispered back

"Clarkson, delivery for Jones, old tourist centre now" Colin's voice yelled from the counter.

I ran from my seat, took the pizzas and put them into the bag. I left the shop and made my way to the old tourist centre. It was of course located behind the Millennium Centre and I seemed to always make a trip there nearly every night. I never seemed to mind as I found it better to walk than take one of the scooters. Kieran's words were going through my head, how could he possibly know about the man who had talked to me last night, let alone about Robert and me. I let it slip out of my mind as I got to the entrance of the old tourist centre.

"Pizza for Ianto Jones" I said as I walked through the door

The man at the counter looked up from what he was doing. He had brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing a black suit. I knew him as Ianto Jones and that to me he looked fantastic in a suit, not that I ever told him.

"Hey Peter" Ianto smiled

I walked over the counter with the pizzas. "Two large pizzas, one meat lovers and a Hawaiian, that comes to 20 quid"

Ianto handed over the money and told me to leave the pizzas on the desk. I smiled and pocketed the money. I turned to leave but Ianto grabbed my arm. I turned to face him to see what he wanted.

"Sorry Peter, I just wanted to ask, it is busy tonight?"

"No, unusually quiet for a Saturday night" I smiled as he let go of my arm.

I bid him farewell and walked out. I felt myself blush as I walked down the street towards the Plass or Plaza. I did have a little crush on Ianto but it was just admiration instead of love. I always think to myself that I will never find someone I will love that it will always be disappointment. I had learnt that from my mother who had gone through a lot of romantic disappointments ever since Dad died when I was twelve.

"Excuse me, are you Peter Clarkson" said a familiar American accent

I stopped and turned around. The man from the alleyway was standing at the entrance of old tourist centre. He started to walk towards me and as he did I noticed that he still had his military jacket on. _Maybe that's all he wears _I thought, then I found myself looking at his face and realising how good looking he was. I started to blush as he stopped.

"Yeah, who's asking" I asked normally.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness" He said as he stretched out his hand

I shook his hand and looked up into his brown eyes, they seemed to give that cold feeling that you got when you looked at a corpse. The last time I had felt that was when I stared at my father's corpse before his funeral. He was lying in the coffin peaceful and a long way from home. I let go of his hand and we stood there silent until...

"I just wanted to say sorry for last night" He gave me a very cheesy smile

I started to laugh and walked away, I didn't really have time for this. If he had really wanted to apologise he would have stayed outside my flat.

"What's wrong I've apologised haven't I?" he yelled after me

"If you really wanted to apologise then you would have been outside my flat this morning" I yelled back as I kept walking. He ran up and grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong with you, let go of me" I yelled as I turned around and pushed him against the wall

"Oh someone's feisty" He laughed

"I accept your apology but never touch me again" I said as I let go of him.

Jack straightened his jacket and looked at me. He seemed to understand so I took the time to look at him a little bit more.

"Your eyes, has anyone told you how blue they are?" Jack asked

_Peter, Peter, I'm here for you _I clasped my hands to my head. It was happening again, the voices, the ones that came to taunt me every night were coming back to me now. I started to walk away from Jack to try to get away from the voice. Until I looked up and saw a creature at the end of the street, it seemed to be dressed in a blue jump suit. It had a big head with massive teeth.

"Ha Janet, there you are, I've been so worried" Jack yelled as he ran after it.

_Janet? _I thought as I ran after him.


	5. The Start of Something

Right Chapter five. There's not much I can say with out ruining it. so enjoy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC**

PS: John Barrowman was in the movie version of the Broadway show The Producers written by Mel Brooks. He played the lead tenor in Springtime for Hitler.

**

* * *

****Chapter Five**

**The start of something**

It was hard keeping up with Jack as he chased the creature through Roald Dahl Plass. He was so determined to get this creature that it seemed impossible to keep up. I lost them halfway as I stopped to catch my breath. I couldn't keep going; it was stupid chasing after a guy who called the creature 'Janet', what sort of person would do that? _A crazy one that's for sure _I thought as I walked back to the pizza shop.

"Clarkson, we are closing for the night, so remember to put the money in the till" Colin yelled as I walked in

"Thanks Colin, I know what to do" I smiled as I made my way to the backroom. That was where the delivery bags were kept. I put the bag on the rack and left the room, locking the door behind me. I went over to the till and put the money in. By this time I was the only person left in the shop, Colin had left me the keys to close the shop, all I had to do was lock the front door and go out the back way, leaving the keys in his office. It was that simple as I had to do it every night.

I locked the shop door and walked back to the counter to check if I had closed the till properly. I had but I like to make sure that everything is in its right place before I leave so I don't get into trouble in the morning. I spied the paper next to the till; Robert's face was looking up at me trying to make me feel guilty, like I had something to feel guilty about. He had disappeared, that wasn't my fault, he might of been kidnapped, maybe not but I wasn't going to let it get to me. I was stronger than that; it was just another stupid fling that had ended in disappointment.

"Janet, where are you?" said a familiar voice from the back of the shop

I looked up and saw that familiar big head with teeth staring at me. I wanted to scream but it didn't want to come out. I just stood there frozen thinking what to do next when...

"There you are...did you miss me?" Jack said at the doorway. I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or the creature. He looked over and saw me frozen and smiled "Nice to see you too by the way"

I smiled and tried to put everything out of my mind. I didn't want to think that I was just about to be attacked by some creature while 'cheesy' was standing at the doorway. I wanted to go to a happy place, like that was ever going to happen.

"Ok on the count of three, I will try to distract 'Janet', you go through this doorway and through to the back door, then run home, understand me?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I do" I answered shakily

"Ok one, two...three"

I jumped the counter and made my way down the corridor. But something had gone wrong with Jack's distraction as I could hear the creature running after me. I could also hear Jack's voice yelling after it. It was like I was the distraction; Jack was a weird man I have to admit, even if I have only just met him. It wasn't hard to see that he was a very, very weird person.

"Keep going until you get to the exit" Jack yelled

"That's what I'm doing" I yelled back.

Honestly he was getting to seem to be a very, very strange person. Almost like he really wasn't a human being at all but then again he was American. Janet was starting to gain on me as I kept running down the corridor towards the office; it wasn't going to take long before the creature attacked me there and then. I wasn't afraid to die just afraid that I would be in pain if I was actually mauled. I always thought about the stupidest things, it was part of my nature. I also had a list at home of all the coolest ways to die which I had made up with Robert. I don't know why we did it but all I could remember was that we were drunk at the time and looking for the perfect excuse to entertain ourselves before the sex.

The office door was open, so I quickly threw the keys in there and made it out the back door into the side street. I kept running knowing that it would lead down to the alleyway that was across from my flat. For some reason I couldn't hear Janet anymore as the adrenalin had started to kick in and I was off like a rocket towards home. Everything was now a blur as I went past the flats into the alleyway. The alleyway to my flat can also lead to dead ends where people could spray paint at night without getting trouble with the police and where hookers would take their clients. I would sometimes walk home this way if I wanted to get home quickly if there was a soccer match on or if I was with a lover. Tonight I would be making the trip home while being chased by a creature called 'Janet' and nobody would have cared.

I kept running making sure that I was well ahead of the creature. I wasn't worried about Jack as I hoped that he would get the creature before I reached home. Come to think of it, I wasn't even sure if Jack was even chasing after it as I had stopped hearing his voice after I had left the pizza shop. What if he had left me alone to deal with the creature or he had decided to find another route. _Don't be stupid, it could be just the adrenalin _I thought as I suddenly realised that I had reached the big dead end. I looked up at the graffiti and groaned; now I had to turn back and start all over again without bumping into 'Janet'. I sighed and was about to turn around when I heard a growl.

_Shit _I thought as I slowly turned around and was met by some very sharp teeth. So Janet had caught up with me, now I was going to die in an alleyway. Well my life hadn't been so bad, there was some things that I had regretted and wished that I had never done but apart from that it had been a sweet twenty five years. I started to walk backwards towards the wall in a ditch effort to save myself, I knew that it wasn't going to work but at least I could do was to try.

"So ah Janet...please save the trouble, I'm not worth it" I started to speak, it was useless but worth trying "I'm not the one that you want, he might be around here somewhere" Janet kept coming closer "Ok, so you want me huh? I don't really go for the ugly ones" I had the reached the wall, I was stuck and had nowhere to go. _Ok this is it _I thought as I closed my eyes.

"Ok Janet, do you want some fun?"

I opened my eyes and saw Jack on the other side of the dead end. He stood there unarmed as if he was going to tackle this thing head on. He was nuts I got to admit but at least it had gotten Janet's attention as the creature was now looking at Jack with the determination to hurt him. I stood still and let Janet go to Jack so I could feel at lot safer knowing that I was alright. I could feel sweat coming down my cheek from the running that I had done, I wasn't really breathing heavily yet but that would come if I decided to run some more.

"Yeah that's it Janet, come to papa" Jack yelled as Janet came closer to him. It was starting to look increasingly dangerous and Jack was starting to look incredibly sexy as he stood waiting for Janet to get closer. For the first time I was feeling lucky. Then I spied a metal pole lying on the ground close by, now I was really lucky. Now I could play the hero instead of the coward in the corner. I quietly moved over to the rod and picked it up, now I was ready and feeling like a total idiot.

Jack had now punched the creature in the face and seemed to be a bit smug about it. The creature had fallen backwards but wasn't knocked out as he lunged at Jack again to teach him a lesson. I had to do something, so I started to walk slowly towards Janet, being careful not to make a sound. Then I did the stupidest thing I could think of.

"Hey Janet, I've changed my mind" I yelled deeply regretting it

"Wow a threesome! You better be ready Janet" Jack smiled at me

I rolled my eyes and held the metal pole firmly in my hands. I didn't want to do this but what else could I do? Going home was out of the question as for some reason I didn't want to leave Jack and getting help would be also out of the question as who would believe an Australian. So all was left to do was to fight this creature and hope for the best. Janet turned around and growled at me, now he couldn't move, we had the creature surrounded. I could swear that the creature was showing signs of frustration as it considered its options. He looked at me and I knew it he was going to attack me as I was the weaker one. I was right!

"Ok Janet, how do you like this" I yelled as I swung the metal pole into his chest. Janet fell forwards and let out a deep growl. I then took the chance to walk across to the other side of the creature to protect Jack. Ok so it's a bit strange that I wanted to protect a man that I had only just met but at this rate I starting to feel more at ease but not with him.

"You don't have to do this" Jack whispered

I was about to answer when Janet rushed at me again. This time I swung the pole at the creature's head knocking him backwards into unconsciousness. I threw the pole on the ground and just stood there panting. _Oh god, that actually felt good _I thought as I looked over at Jack. He seemed to be panting too after all he had been through it wasn't surprising to see him like that.

"Question, what did I just hit unconscious?" I asked Jack while trying to gain my breath

"Well my name for it is Weevil but I don't know its real name" Jack answered

"But I heard you call it Janet" I protested

"That's my name for this one" Jack smiled

"There are more of them?"

"Yep, they live in the sewers"

By this time Jack had walked closer to me, I turned to face him. He was sweating and I could hear the deep heavy breathing coming from his chest. I was the same but feeling more insecure. He came even closer and I let him, harmless perving would be alright, especially with Jack it seemed. I looked into his brown eyes, I wasn't feeling the deadness anymore, that was now turning into lust swimming through my brain as I wanted him to kiss me to let me feel alive again. We were so close together that we were almost kissing, something I wanted to do so badly that it hurt. But I wasn't an arse. Jack leaned in for the kiss but...

"I have to go" I told him

Jack looked disappointed but he understood. "Thanks" He added as he shook my hand.

"Anytime" I smiled and turned to go.

"Um also can you forget I said weevil" He smiled his cheesiest grin.

"I'll try" I told him as I walked off.

I couldn't sleep that night I have to admit. Jack kept coming back to me in my dreams; he's brown eyes giving off the same lustful feelings that I had felt when he had nearly kissed me in the alleyway. I could certainly feel the sexual tension between us but it was more like awkwardness as I tried to come to terms with those feelings. This hadn't happened with Robert when we were sleeping together it sort of was like if there was tension we acted on it right there and then. But with Jack it was different as I feel more at ease with him before I let myself to surrender to the feelings. Maybe it was like that with all the people he might have slept with who knows? But I was starting to feel like maybe this time it wouldn't end in disappointment.


	6. The Investigation Continues

Alright Chapter six, sorry that it's a shorter chapter. enjoy

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Torchwood as it's owned by the BBC. **

Watched The Producers last night for the first time in Two years. I noticed that John Barrowman had his hair dyed blonde for his role as lead tenor in Springtime for Hitler. Well the fact that his character was an Nazi officer, it wasn't surprising. **

* * *

Chapter six**

**The investigation continues**

"Sir, I think you might want to look at this"

Jack looked up from his desk and saw Ianto Jones at the doorway. It was odd for him to be here this early, but then again he had been up all night and could have been very late in the day. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was six thirty in the morning.

"Can it wait until the others get here?" Jack asked him

"I rather not show it to the others" Ianto smiled but was looking quite serious. "I'll be at the computer screen" Ianto added as he walked off.

Jack sighed and got out of his chair. What had Ianto found that was so important that he didn't want to tell the rest of the team. Maybe it was a private thing or he wanted to be 'on' again and wanted a quick shag that sort of thing. Jack smiled as he thought about the possibilities; Ianto and Jack had slept together many times and remained secret to the rest of the team. He was disappointed however when he found that Ianto was going through security footage.

"I wanted to see what had happened last night with the weevil" Ianto explained as he looked up to see Jack standing there

"Yeah it was pretty good wasn't it?" Jack said feeling pretty smug with himself

"Except Jack, you forgot to mention last night that you bumped into Peter Clarkson and that he was the one who knocked the weevil unconscious" Ianto pointed out as he played the footage of a brown haired man holding a metal pole in his hand.

Jack looked at the footage and smiled. He was thinking of going over to Peter's flat today to talk to him and slip the retcon into his coffee while he wasn't looking. Even if he did have lustful thoughts for Peter he didn't want to take the risk. He was willing to have Peter forget all about him than for Peter to tell another soul about the weevil.

"I didn't tell you as we are in the middle of an investigation and I thought I handle that by myself" Jack explained

"Sir, I was thinking because of the investigation, that you would let it go this once" Ianto smiled

"Ianto, I don't want to take the risk" Jack protested. "We have rules about this sort of thing" He added in a serious tone

There was now silence between them as Jack was now seriously considering his options. Ianto had now made it hard for him; he had already made his decision but now Ianto was seriously making him reconsider that decision. He started to get frustrated.

"Ianto, please keep this to yourself" Jack warned as he walked away. Ianto just sat there and smiled to himself.

* * *

"Why are we doing this?" Owen asked as Jack pulled the SUV up in front of a nice looking apartment block.

"Because Owen, I want to learn more about Robert Locker" Gwen smiled as she opened the door of the SUV.

"Couldn't you have just gone through the tabloids?" Owen asked her as he followed.

"Owen, tabloids aren't that reliable, you know" Gwen pointed out

Jack smiled at Gwen's last comment. It was true that in Britain, the tabloids were made up of rubbish that was made up by the journalists with the help of the PR officers, who represented the actor, socialite, musician or whatever the article was about. It was all about 'spin' these days as celebrities wanted to either look good or bad in the media. Jack of course couldn't understand this but if you wanted to make it in the world, you had to except that nobody accepted the truth.

They started to walk up the drive of the apartment block. Robert's apartment was at the far end according to Tosh and that also the apartment block was only home to rich celebrity types. It was the perfect place for Robert Locker, who was only well known for being the son of the Real-estate millionaire James Locker, to live away from the watchful eye of the media.

"Ok, now we are at his apartment, how do we get in?" Owen asked as they stopped in front of the far end apartment.

"Simple! Check under the door mat" Jack smiled as he knelt down to check under the doormat. Sure enough there was a golden key.

"I was thinking more like you do the whole commando thing and break the door down!" Owen sighed as Jack unlocked the door

"Well I could have done that but I didn't want to waste the effort" Jack smiled as he went inside.

They found themselves in a fabulously decorated lounge room. There were bookshelves full of DVDs, books and photos. The walls were painted in a dark pink that seemed to suit the room and created a certain mood in the place. The black leather sofa stood out, very stylish and mature, the big plasma television on the wall gave the impression of a rich boy who liked his things and the stereo in the corner suggested that he liked his music very much.

"Nice place" Owen whistled as he looked around the lounge room.

Gwen walked over to bookshelves and started to look at the photos. The photos were mainly of a man with copper coloured hair with three other people, a blonde haired girl, a guy with piercings and dyed blue hair and a long light brown haired guy with a nice smile. So he belonged to a group of friends who looked like a bunch of rebels. There wasn't much evidence to suggest at this moment that he had been in a relationship with any of the men in the photographs as everybody knew that Robert Locker was well known on the gay scene.

"Find anything interesting?" Jack asked as he walked over

"No just the three friends that we have already spoken to" Gwen sighed

Owen had gone through to the bedroom and was quite please when he came back out with a black book in his hand.

"Thought so, the rich gay boy kept a diary, now we will know about his one night stands and flings" Owen smiled

"Ok we will take it with us, let's get out of here before the neighbours see us" Jack suggested as he walked to the front door.

* * *

"I found his diary" Owen bragged as he, Gwen and Jack walked through the door of the hub. 

"Great, and what's that going to achieve?" Tosh asked as Owen sat down at his desk

"Well for starters it might help us to establish what Robert Locker was like, maybe we will find more people to talk to, that sort of thing" Gwen explained "Also to find out who might also be in danger" she added as she sat down.

"So what we discussed before?" Ianto asked as he walked in with the coffees.

Gwen nodded and looked over at Owen who was getting very anxious as he really wanted to open the diary. Jack had told him to refrain from reading it until they got back to the hub. He was now getting desperate and couldn't refrain for much longer. He looked like a child who was waiting for the candy store to open. This was the diary of a celebrity, it was bound to be full of dirty secrets, and he just knew it.

"Ok Owen, what about you enlighten us with the life of a millionaire's son" Jack smiled as he saw Owen's frustration.

Owen smiled as he opened the diary. He found that Robert had only started the diary five months ago and that he only wrote in it at night. He started to read the first entry.

"Monday 25th of April: Tonight decided to go to a gay nightclub with my mates. It was the new one down near the docks. Really good atmosphere, great cheesy music that sort of thing. Chatted with a guy at the bar. Handsome, sexy, polite, sexy accent, gorgeous eyes. Asked him where he was from. He said "Adelaide, Australia" I asked him if it was true that there was an area in Sydney where they let Kangaroos loose? He just laughed and went back to his drink. Forgot to get his name"

"The one thing you always forget" Jack quipped

Owen sighed and flipped through some more. Mostly it was about his friends and what they did while drunk. It was boring until something caught his eye.

"Ok here's a very interesting one Monday 1st June: Decided to deliver pizza tonight instead of the usual Chinese. The delivery boy turned out to be the cute Aussie from the nightclub. I asked him his name...Peter Clarkson"

Jack looked up from what he was doing. Was his decision already been made? Was this the same Peter Clarkson from the alleyway last night? All this was going through his head as the others all turned to face him.

"Um Jack we know that you saw Peter last night" Tosh broke the silence

"Um Owen what else does it say?" Jack asked him ignoring Tosh

"Well, it goes on how they spent the night together after his shift" Owen said "I could go on quietly and try to find out if they had an relationship" he added trying to sound useful

Jack nodded and walked off to his office. Now everything was starting to come clear, if it did turn out to be the same Peter, then well...his decision would be made. He had already figured out Ianto had probably shown the others last night the footage of him and Peter. He wasn't angry at them just frustrated that now he had to talk to the guy he obviously was attracted to about a previous relationship. Oh well it wasn't everyday that you experienced jealousy. He sat back and let his mind wander, where did everything seem to go right?


	7. Photos and Football

Wow Chapter Seven. I'm really having fun writing this story. I'm trying to make Ianto more involve in the story as I will confess that he is my other favourite character in Torchwood. Jack of course is my favourite. So in this Chapter Ianto is like getting more involved.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

**Photos and Football**

"I'm going out for awhile" Jack told the team as he headed for the elevator, "So call me if you find anything" He added.

"Alright, see you when you get back" Owen said as he looked up from the diary. Gwen and Tosh waved as the elevator went upwards towards the pavement.

"So Owen, find anymore interesting stories?" Ianto asked. "Or more importantly stories that might make Jack jealous?" he added sounding mischievous

"Not yet, the guy seems to get drunk a lot" Owen answered "and that's weird coming from you!"

"Aren't I allowed to gossip?" Ianto asked quite serious

Gwen and Tosh looked at each other and smiled. It was great to see Ianto giving more input into the conversation and being more relaxed. Even if it was a bit strange coming from him, it seemed to make them smile. Owen went back to reading the diary; it was getting more boring by the second. He had thought that he would be reading about dirty little secrets and regrets, not this rubbish. It turned out that Peter was a one night stand and that he had left before Robert had woken up, well that's what he had read at least.

"Isn't it going so well?" Gwen asked him

"No, Peter might be a dead end if he was just a one night stand. Which quite frankly doesn't cut it for me" Owen answered with disappointment in his voice.

"So you want me to tell Jack we've wasted all that effort?"

"Tell him what you like, I don't really care" Owen answered

"If I might interrupt but did Robert have any photos in his flat?" Ianto asked trying to make conversation

"Yeah, but only of the people who we've already spoken to" Gwen answered

"So no links to the other disappearances?" Tosh asked

"None I'm afraid, so at this stage, you might say it's random"

Before Robert had disappeared, Torchwood had been called to two separate mysterious disappearances from two completely different nightclubs. The disappearances were never reported in the media until Robert Locker because of Torchwood's involvement in the investigation. They hadn't gone anywhere with the investigation because of the lack of detail that the camera footage had told them. They had to put the investigation off because of the dead ends that kept popping up.

The disappearances had started about two months ago when they were called to an alleyway of a gay nightclub. A twenty eight year old local man called Gregory Newman had gone out for a smoke and never returned. Two weeks later a twenty five year old man by the name of Harry Lines disappeared from an alleyway of a normal nightclub. They had tried to find links between to the two but to no prevail. The only thing that linked the two cases together was that the footage didn't show the actual moment when the men had disappeared, only the exact moment when they had gone into the alleyway, the footage would then go black until you fast forwarded and realised that something had gone wrong. Owen and Gwen had done an experiment with the cameras but had come up empty handed, nothing had covered the camera and it hadn't been tampered with. Jack had decided to close the case and it remained closed...until Robert's disappearance.

"Owen is it alright if I go through the diary?" Ianto asked

"Go ahead, I've realised it's not what I though it was going to be" Owen answered

Owen handed over the diary and sat back in his chair. He had thought that Robert Locker would have turned out to be an interesting person, he wasn't! He had turned out to be a rebel running away from his father, like that hadn't happened before.

Ianto started to look through the diary. Ok so it was boring for the first five pages but did give an interesting insight into a celebrity's life. He basically either bitched about his father or wrote about his drunken adventures with his mates. The only 'lover' that he wrote about so far was Peter and that had seemed to be only a one night stand. Maybe Owen was right, it was useless. Until something caught his eye!

"I think I found something, listen to this! Monday 8th of June: went to nightclub again by myself and bumped into Peter. He was happy to see me and now we are going to have a relationship, well it will be more a fling but hey I'm really happy. I took a picture of him, he's so handsome and I love the Aussie accent... And look at what I also found"

Ianto turned the diary and held it up. Underneath the entry was a picture of that short brown haired man with blue eyes who was familiar to everyone in the room. They all smiled as they realised that now they were getting somewhere. They had now confirmed that it was the same Peter Clarkson and that he was or had a relationship with Robert Locker. All they had to do now was to wait for Jack to come back as they didn't want to disturb him.

* * *

_The pub, the place you go when you want to escape from the world _I thought as I walked through the door of the local pub. The smell of smoke hit my nostrils as I made my way towards the bar. I was on my own as I wanted to get away for awhile and not talk to anyone. It was also to make sure that I wouldn't slip to anyone that I had fought a weevil last night. The bonus was that Sunday was my night off from work so I could get drunk as I liked and didn't have to worry about getting home as I didn't have a car.

I ordered a pint from the bar and looked around my surrounds. There weren't much people here on a Sunday but I liked it when it was quiet. You could sit back and relax with a pint of beer and escape from your troubles. I saw a couple in the corner with a beer and martini, the girl was getting bored to death by her date, it was like she wanted to escape as she looked over at me and smiled. There were a few guys around the television set near the back which had the soccer match between Manchester United and Chelsea on. Now I knew that it would be noisy by the end of the match. I decided to join them to see what the score was, when I finally got my beer. I paid the barman and went over to the television set.

"What's the score?" I asked

"Three to two to Manchester United. Now I know why men like to watch this!" answered that familiar American accent I knew too well.

"So you like soccer then?" I asked him

"Not really, just wasting time"

"Fair enough, go Manchester!" I smiled and looked at my drink. I felt embarrassed and could feel my cheeks going slowly red. _Shit why does he have to be here? _I thought as I looked up to stare at him. Jack seemed to really be concentrating on the game, like he was really enjoying it.

"Excuse me, what part of Australia are you from?" a voice asked me. I looked around and saw a tall man with black hair; he had a beer in his hand and a smile on his face.

"I'm from Adelaide, why?" I answered

"Well, oh it's just I'm from Melbourne" He smiled "I'm Nick, by the way"

"Peter" I answered, "It's great to meet another Aussie" I added

"Wait, you're from Adelaide?" Jack asked me

"Yeah, that's what I've just said" I answered quite annoyed.

Jack turned around and looked at me very hard. I didn't know what he was thinking but he looked very pale like I had said something. I looked at him and realised that maybe I was upsetting him just by being there. Maybe something had happened before he came here. I was thinking whether I should leave or not when Nick came over to see what was going on.

"Are you ok mate? You look really pale" he asked Jack

"I'm fine thanks" Jack answered and went back to watching the game.

I remember the last time that someone that told me that and it turned out that they weren't. There was this man that I met a year ago who I had slept with. He had dyed blonde hair, was tall and seemed to smile a lot. He was twenty four at the time and suffered from depression. He always hid it from everyone by giving the most beautiful smile that I had ever seen. I never knew what ever happen to him but hopefully he was alright.

"I'm going to go to the loo" I told Nick and headed towards the men's room. I wanted to gather my thoughts. It was a bit embarrassing to be around the man who had nearly kissed me, no scratch that! It was really embarrassing. _Especially __if I'm__ upsetting him_I thought as I stood there in the toilet. I flushed the toilet and went over to the sink.

"Do I really look pale?"

I looked up from the sink and saw Jack standing behind me in the mirror. There was something about that military jacket that made him look classy or to be even more frank, sexy. I nodded and started to clean my face. I was getting more embarrassed, nervous and could feel myself blushing as bad as ever. I so wanted to push him against the wall and kiss him. The good thing was I could refrain myself from such thoughts if I really wanted to. It was hard in this case as he was standing right behind me.

"I do look pale, but still handsome" He said as he looked at himself in the mirror. We were quite close at this time, a little too close. I turned to face him and noticed that he was paler than he was out there.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked him trying to sound civil.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm starting to think that it was a good thing that we didn't kiss" Jack answered. He started to back away from me.

I walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. It seemed to stun him.

"Pale doesn't suit you" was all I could say.

* * *

"Find anything?" Jack asked the rest of the team as he got off the elevator.

"Ianto here found an entry in Robert's diary that confirms he had a relationship with Peter Clarkson. There is also a picture that confirms it is the same Peter Clarkson from the other night" Owen reported.

"So what do you want us to do now?" Ianto asked

Jack sighed. He had also found out that it was the same Peter Clarkson at the pub when he had said that he was from Adelaide. Now it had been confirmed here as well. It was like he couldn't win.

"I want you to interview his friends again, so we can really get it confirmed alright?" Jack answered while heading to his office. "Ianto can I see you in my office"

"I saw Peter again today at the pub" Jack told him as Ianto walked in

"Ok, sir, it's not really my business"

"Just though you might want to know before you started snooping around the pub security cameras" Jack smiled.

"Don't worry about that, secret safe with me" Ianto smiled as he left.

Jack watched him go and smiled. It wasn't long before he would tell them, but then again he didn't seem to care. It was hard to keep a secret in this place but then again it was a good thing there wasn't any cameras in the pub toilet!


	8. Jealousy and Closure

Chapter eight, wow. Hopefully you will enjoy it! I been trying to figure out how Jack should take Peter back to Torchwood to interrogate him, I decided in the end that Peter makes it easy for him as you will discover as you read on.

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC. **

PS: I'm thinking of doing a sequel but haven't made up my mind yet.

PPS: Sorry it's kinda short but I want the interrogation to have its own chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter Eight**

**Jealousy and Closure**

"So what are we going to tell Jack?" Gwen asked as he walked back to the car with Owen

"The truth obviously" Owen answered.

They had just come from an interview with Robert Locker's friends. It seemed that he had been in a relationship until two weeks ago. When asked about the photograph, they had all recognised the 'Aussie pizza boy'. Now they had to head back to the hub and tell Jack that there was now proof he had been in a relationship with Peter.

"It's just that it's fucking obvious that Jack likes him" Gwen pointed out.

"We are in the middle of an investigation and you're more worried that it will make Jack jealous?" Owen asked her "I'm sorry, but I'm more interested about why those three men disappeared than upsetting Jack ok!" he added angrily

Gwen sighed and got into the passenger's seat. Owen was right of course, they were in the middle of an investigation and should be more worried about finding those three men. Owen hadn't been fazed when Ianto had told them that Jack had saw Peter again at the pub; it was like he didn't care. Not a word was spoken as they drove back to the hub.

"So what did his friends have to say?" Jack asked as Gwen and Owen walked through the door.

"That yes he had been in a relationship and that yes it was with Peter Clarkson" Owen answered

"They also recognised the photo" Gwen added

Jack nodded and headed to his office. It had been a long day and he didn't want to think about it. The next step was of course to talk to Peter about his relationship. He wasn't sure if go over to his place to do it himself or get one of the others to do it. The alternative was to talk to him in a different location like a restaurant or the pub. Nothing seemed to making any sense, especially now that the media were poking around. But they were being kept at bay by James Locker who was happy to make up lies about his son. At least for now they were keeping their distance but for how much longer. Jack couldn't understand how Peter could have wanted a relationship with a celebrity and also kept it secret but then again he didn't seem the type to tell people.

"Sir, can I speak to you for a minute?" Ianto asked at the doorway

"Of course" Jack answered with a smile

"Sir, what are we going to do about Peter?" Ianto asked when he walked in.

"I'm still trying to figure that out" Jack answered, frustration in his voice.

"If it might help then I could always do the interrogation" Ianto suggested

"No, that won't be necessary, I'll do it" Jack smiled

"Even if you're jealous?" Ianto asked.

Jack looked at Ianto. Gee he was getting a bit cheeky lately. He was also trying to be involved in the investigations more by giving suggestions and being more useful. It was great that he was pushing himself to be more involved not like he wasn't before.

"Who says I'm jealous?" Jack asked trying to hide his awkwardness.

Ianto just smiled and left the room.

"So what did he say?" Owen asked as Ianto walked down the stairs.

"That he's going to do the interrogation" Ianto answered, "And that he's not jealous"

"Bullshit!" Owen protested

* * *

**Two days later**

The past two days had gone like a breeze. I had spent the last two days at home vacuuming, cleaning the windows and dusting. It was to keep me busy and my mind off Jack and Robert's disappearance. It had worked as it had kept me away from the television and I had plenty of beer in the fridge. I felt satisfied as I looked around the flat; everything looked cleaner than it had been for a while. I was just about to make myself a coffee when there was a knock at the door.

_Great a visitor, just in time for coffee _I thought as I walked to the door. I opened the door and locked eyes with that familiar man in the navy blue military jacket. I felt more at ease for some reason; it was like I was happy to see him. He didn't look as pale from the last time I had seen him in the pub toilet. To come to think of it maybe I was at ease because I had kissed him lightly. Whatever the reason I wasn't as nervous to see him at my front door.

"Jack! Um hello, I was just about to have coffee" I waved him inside

"I'm not staying, I was in the neighbourhood and thought would you like to go out to lunch?" he asked me.

I looked at the clock. It indeed was nearly lunchtime and I was getting kinda hungry. I didn't know what to say of course but who cares. He was asking me out for lunch and I wasn't going to give that up.

"Ok, now?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here" He smiled again

"I'll just get my jacket" I said as I walked off to the lounge room and grabbed my brown corduroy jacket from the sofa. I also grabbed my keys from the coffee table and ran out the door stopping of course to lock it. I then walked with Jack to the end of the street where there was a big black SUV parked. As we got closer I saw the word Torchwood written on the front of the car on the side. I found it all a bit odd, until I remembered what Kate had told me about Special Ops and I started to realise that she had told me about them in the past but hadn't really listened until Robert had disappeared. She had kept complaining about them turning up to crime scenes in a big black SUV.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked me

"You work for Special Ops, don't you?" I answered. "You're investigating Robert's disappearance"

He looked at me and sighed. Was I right? Did he work for Special Ops or Torchwood as it said on the SUV? If he was investigating Robert's disappearance then it was a good chance that he had found out about him and me. I didn't want to think about it I just wanted to go back to the flat and sleep for a while.

"Jack, if you want to ask me questions about Robert then I will answer them" I said quite disappointed.

"Who says I have questions?" Jack asked. He was now learning on the SUV with his eyes pointing at the ground

"Look, you're investigating Robert's disappearance right? It's more likely that you have been over to his place and found his diary" I explained

"You knew that he kept a diary?" He asked me

"Yep, he showed me on our first...date" I answered quite awkwardly

"Are you sure you're up to it?" He was now looking at me with those brown eyes.

"The question is, are you?" I asked

He frowned and started to look down at the ground again. I knew that he was starting to feel awkward about it.

"Jack its ok, I feel the same way. Anyway I think it's time that I told someone anyway, sort of like closure" I smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"If you're sure then you have to promise me that you will not tell another soul about Torchwood, understand me?" He said quite seriously

"Hey, I haven't even told a soul about the weevil" I pointed out.

Jack kissed me lightly on the lips and told me to get in. We were going back to Torchwood or Special Ops as Kate had called them. I knew in my heart that it wouldn't be long before they would have discovered the diary and found out about his previous relationship with me. I had been waiting for the day when they would come to my door and ask me questions about it. Now it had turned out to be the person that I had come to love, it was a way for me to let go of the past so I could feel good about the future.


	9. Closure is a pain

Cool Chapter Nine, this is getting to be so much fun.

I like to point out. Peter is not in love with Jack yet, that he is starting to like him. I wrote something that confused someone so just clearing it up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC. **

Chapter Nine

**Closure is a pain**

As Jack pulled up at the old tourist centre I started to think if I was doing the right thing. That maybe because of the fact that my fling had been secret that maybe it wasn't the right time to talk about it or even answer questions about it. Closure can be a pain sometimes but according to the psychologist that I went to see after my dad's death, it can help to get away from the past so you can move on into the future. Ok so this was why I had decided to answer questions about Robert, to move on.

"Are you sure about this?" Jack asked me again as we got out of the SUV.

I nodded and followed him into the centre. I of course had been here many times to deliver pizza but now I was going to see what was beyond the centre. I was getting quite nervous about the whole thing but feeling more at ease. I saw Ianto at the desk eating lunch; he looked up as we walked in.

"Is he here for interrogation sir?" he asked looking at me

"Yeah, can you get the team together" he answered

Ianto nodded and got out of his chair, while doing so he seemed to flick a switch that opened a door at the side. Then he went through a door that was behind the desk and disappeared from sight. I followed Jack down the corridor which seemed to lead downwards almost like it underneath the centre or even Roald Dahl Plass. At the end was a door that rolled backwards. What it revealed was a wonderful sight, the room was huge, and in front of me was a column that reached up into the ceiling. It seemed like it contained something but I didn't know what. I then heard a screech from above and looked up to see...

"Is that a pterodactyl?" I asked

"Yes, came in through the rift" said a voice from the upper landing. I looked up and saw an Asian girl sitting at a computer screen. I guessed that she might have been of Japanese origin.

"The rift?" I asked

"The rift is a crack in time and space. It runs through out Cardiff" Jack explained

I nodded and looked around my surroundings. It was a pretty good set up around here. Then I started to realise if they contained a rift then what did they actually do?

"So what is Torchwood?" I asked

"Torchwood is a secret organisation that protects the world from extra-terrestrial threats and basically retrieves alien technology to arm the human race against the future" Jack explained

"Are you part of the government or...?"

"No we are separate from the government, outside the police, beyond the United Nations. The 21st Century is when it all changes and you've got to be ready" He smiled and started to walk up the steps which lead to the upper landing.

"So wait, you reckon that Robert was taken by um...aliens?" I asked quite concerned

"Well, that's one possibility but then again; he's not only one missing" Jack gave me a serious look.

I just stood there and didn't know what to say. So there had been other disappearances, why hadn't I read about them before?

"Hang on, there were others?" I asked

"Two men have also gone missing"

"Then why haven't I heard about them?"

"It was kept quiet as we were involved very quickly in the investigation" Jack explained.

I nodded and started to walk up the stairs. It all was starting to make sense, well at least at that moment it was. I realised that they hadn't been prepared when the media had started going nuts when Robert disappeared. Up to that point that had been able to keep the other two disappearances a secret, now that a celebrity had disappeared that was big news and can't be kept out of the media even how hard you tried.

"Come and meet the rest of the team" Jack added as he walked past a couple of computer screens.

I walked up the steps and noticed that the Japanese girl wasn't alone. I also saw Owen Harper and the woman with the dark brown hair staring at the computer screen. They all turned to face me with all smiles on their faces, well except for Owen.

"This is Gwen Cooper, police liaison; I think you know Owen Harper? He's our medic" Jack began

"Yeah, met him in a pub, doesn't want to punch me" I smiled

"The person on the end is Toshiko Sato, our alien technician expert" Jack pointed to the Japanese girl at the end. She smiled and I smiled back. Then I saw a man walk out of Jack's office, I smiled as soon as I saw him.

"And last and not least, this is Ianto Jones; I know that you've met him. He is our tea boy and he also gets us to our destination on time. He's also looks good in a suit!"

"Careful sir, that's sexual harassment" Ianto warned

I laughed quietly to myself. Trust Jack to get that one right!

"Ok, if you will follow me, I'll take you to the interrogation room" Jack smiled and started to walk back the way we came. I gave the others a smile and followed him.

* * *

**The Interrogation **

"Ok, according to Robert's diary, he met you at a gay nightclub on the 25th of April, is that correct?" Jack asked me. We were now sitting in the interrogation room.

"Yes, that's correct, it was the new one down near the docks" I answered quite relaxed

"Can you describe the night in question?"

"Well I was invited by a friend to visit the new nightclub. It was quite nice actually, a lovely atmosphere. Really friendly people, cheesy music but that expected of course. I went to the bar to buy a drink. Then this man walked up, he looked familiar to me with his copper coloured hair, very light blue eyes and London accent. We got chatting and I remember him asking a very stereotypical question about Australia, I just laughed as of course as I had heard it before"

"What was the question, if you remember of course?"

"He asked me if it was true that we had an area in Sydney where we let Kangaroos loose."

"And is there?"

"No, that's why I laughed" I smiled to myself

"Ok, it also says that he forgot to get your name, did he tell you his?" Jack asked while trying not to laugh.

"He did. I was going to give him mine when one of friends yelled at him"

"Did you know that he was a celebrity?"

"Yeah I did, but he was only popular on the gay scene, outside everyone just knew him as James Locker's son"

"Ok, moving on. When did you start your relationship with Robert Locker?" Jack asked. He was now getting a little awkward.

"Well before the relationship, I met him again when delivering pizza. That was two months after the nightclub. We ended up having a one night stand. A week later at the nightclub we decided to go out on a date, he had it in his head it was a start of a relationship. I just wanted to see if it was going to work first"

"Did it?"

"Yeah, he turned out to be a really nice guy. Some one who I could really trust" I answered

"Did you ever take him back to your flat?" Jack asked

"Once, eight weeks ago, we...we..." Tears had started to form in my eyes. I didn't want to go through that again.

"Slept together?"

I nodded and let my emotions dry. I promised myself that I wouldn't cry and I wasn't going to. It wasn't that it was embarrassing it was that it was getting quite awkward between Jack and me. I was starting to like Jack.

"Can I ask how it ended?" Jack could sense the awkwardness

"He started to fall in love with me" I stared down at the table.

"Did you love him?"

"I thought I was, but I wasn't, it was nothing more but lust. He was closest to thing to love but we both decided to end it because I didn't feel the same way"

"I'm just going back upstairs, but I'll be right back. So please take your time ok" He wanted to leave me alone for a while.

I nodded and sat there alone letting my thoughts wander.

* * *

"I reckon he loved him, it's just he doesn't want to admit it" Owen protested as Jack walked to where they were sitting.

"It looked more like guilt to me" Gwen said

"Ok then another question; do you think he's gay or bi?" Owen asked

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jack asked

"He's bi" Ianto responded.

They all turned to look at Ianto who was standing there with a coffee in his hand.

"He told me once" Ianto smiled

"I reckon he feels guilty about what happened. Like he's trying to push himself away from the whole deal" Gwen explained breaking the silence

"So do we ask him about Greg and Harry" Tosh asked

"No we don't, keep looking at the diary, it's our best bet" Jack smiled

"So Jack do you think Peter's telling the truth?" Owen asked

Jack looked at Owen and didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to answer the question, but as he thought about it he decided to go with his gut.

"No, I don't think, I know that he is telling the truth. I've seen it before, you think you love someone until you realise one day that no you are not in love and that it was all a stupid mistake" Jack was now leaning against the desk.

"Wow, someone's now more human" Owen muttered to himself but loud enough for Tosh, Gwen and Ianto to hear.

"You can have the rest of the day off alright; I'm going to take Peter home and I don't want to see any of you until after nine tomorrow got it" Jack warned

They all nodded and logged off their computers. But none of them noticed that Peter had started to cry.

* * *

"Peter, I forgot to ask. How did you manage to keep it secret?" Jack asked me as he walked back down the stairs. 

I had started to cry soon after he left. I had felt guilty about the whole thing, how I had let a relationship go on for so long without feeling love for that person. That lust had played more of a role than love. I had my head in my hands.

"Peter, are you alright?" Jack asked me

I looked up and he saw the tears rolling down my eyes. He walked over to me.

"I know how you feel Peter, you don't have to feel guilty" Jack assured me

"Sorry, I promised myself I wouldn't cry" I said

"Why? It's alright it let it out"

"It's because I like you Jack" I now felt embarrassed.

He smiled and let me cry on his shoulder. It felt good when someone let you show your emotions. You could feel safe and know that they really cared. I let him hold me, we were both standing up at this point, and he let the tears run down the shoulder of his jacket.

I then looked into his eyes and felt safeness. Then I did something I never thought I would do, I kissed him, not lightly but the full pash. I felt embarrassed so I pulled back.

"Sorry, I'm..." But Jack cut me off with a kiss. Now I could feel his tongue in my mouth as I closed my eyes and let all my troubles float away.

A/N: So there you have it. finally a pash from those two.


	10. Finding out the voices

Cool That's chapter 10 done. I want to get away from the investigation for a while by explaining why Peter hears voices. It will later help the investigation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who as it is owned by the BBC. **

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Finding out the voices**

**24 hours later**

"Hey Peter, want to go to the pub?" Kieran Davison asked me as I walked through the door of Jubilee's. 

"Yeah alright, I feel like I need a drink" 

It was a typical Wednesday night, it was nine thirty at night and I had just finished my shift. I didn't have to worry about shutting up shop or an alien trying to kill me. I could now just go out for a drink and wouldn't care how drunk I got. I put the money into the till and went to the room where the bags were kept. Five minutes later I was out the door and on my way to the pub with Kieran. 

The pub was crowded as we walked through the door, I could still smell the smell of used cigarettes that filled the pub everyday. I got used to it though as we walked up to the bar. 

"What will it be chaps" The barman asked

"A two pints of beer please" Kieran answered

I smiled, he had read my mind. I had waited for him to ask me but he had gotten it right. I wasn't sure if it was paranoia or the lack of sleep that was now making me a bit edgy about it. Kieran smiled when he saw the expression on my face. 

"Are you alright?" 

"Yeah, I'm just going to get us a table" I answered as I walked off to find a table. 

I hadn't slept after the interrogation as I still felt guilt about my fling with Robert. Ok so I had finally kissed the man that I had started to like but I had sensed the awkwardness between us. I wasn't entirely ready to surrender my feelings yet as I still felt I had to prove to myself that I was ready to move on. I found a table at the corner of the pub and sat down. I looked around my surroundings and saw various groups of men getting rowdy by the second. 

"Here's your drink" 

"Thanks, I really needed it" I smiled 

Kieran sat down with his drink and there was silence between us as I got stuck into mine. Oh I really needed a beer; I wanted to slip away for a while from the troubles that I had witnessed from the past few days. No one was ever going to know what I had been through but what I had learnt in the past, it was going to stay that way. 

"So what have you been up to?" Kieran asked breaking the silence

"Cleaning mostly, but apart from that nothing much" I answered

"So you didn't bump into that man from the alleyway?" 

I looked at him angrily. He was doing it again and it was really starting to give me the creeps. I really didn't like people looking into my personal life but then again why did I agree to answer questions about my fling with Robert. I was starting to get frustrated and really wanted to leave. I also wanted to punch the living daylights out of him. 

"How do you know that?" I asked quite angrily

"Calm down Peter, this is why I wanted to take you out for a drink; I wanted to share a secret with you" Kieran answered

"Ok, I'm sorry. Just frustrated" I looked at Kieran and started to calm down. 

"Ever since I was child I could read people's minds, like you know read their thoughts. I have taught myself to control it. I don't mean to freak people out but it's just who I am. With you I started to find out things that I decided to keep secret and not ask you about, that was why I like talking to you because you like to keep secrets from everyone even relationships. I'm sorry if I freaked you out" Kieran explained

"Yeah, you did a good job at doing that" I said quite annoyed.

"Peter, you don't have to tell me about it. I respect your privacy, but all I know is that you are starting to like that man from the alleyway" Kieran smiled.

I smiled back, well that was right. I was starting to like Captain Jack Harkness but I realised something that had been bugging me for a while. The voices that come to me at night, were they really people's thoughts?

"Can I ask you something?"

"Ok, I wasn't expecting that, but go on" 

So I started to tell him about the voices. About how they kept coming to me at night in the darkness, now they had come to me when I was with Jack but he hadn't seem to notice, not one bit. I told him how the voices seem like to be taunting me or whatever. I had never told anyone before about it, it does just seemed to be silly as they would think you were suffering from depression or paranoia. 

"No, they don't sound like people's thoughts" Kieran confirmed as I finished my story

"Why?"

"Well for starters, to read someone's thoughts you have to be at least five feet away or close to them. No Peter it's something else" He explained.

"Ok thanks, I wasn't sure" I smiled and went back to my drink

We sat there silent as we finished our drinks. I decided that one drink was enough for tonight. I didn't feel like getting pissed so I bid Kieran farewell and left the pub. I was still angry at 

him but not so much as I was before he confirmed that he could read people's minds. At least he was respecting my privacy and that was all that mattered. 

I walked to the pizza shop and decided to cut through it to get to the alleyway. I wanted to be alone to think back on the past few days and the alleyway seemed to be the best option. So I walked through the pizza shop, past the flats and into the alleyway. 

It was pretty dark as I walked down but light enough to see where I was going. I started to remember what had happened only four days before when I was last here running for my life while a weevil was chasing me. But if it wasn't for Captain Jack Harkness chasing after it then I would probably be dead. What had happened since then were things that I wouldn't have imagined would happen to me but they had. I had developed a crush, had to answer questions about a fling and been inside the headquarters of an alien organisation fantastic! 

_Peter, Peter_. Oh shit the voices were now coming back to me and I had thought I had gotten rid of them for a while. I closed my eyes and put my hands over my ears to try to drown them out. _Don't be shy Peter! _It hadn't worked the voices were getting louder and louder. It was like they were getting closer. My head was starting to throb as the voices started to get so loud that it was all I could I hear in the alleyway. All now I could see was darkness as I felt the ground beneath me.

* * *

�**Five minutes later**

"Are you alright?" said a voice as I opened my eyes.

Everything seemed blurry for a few seconds until I saw a man staring down at me. He had short light brown hair, blue eyes and was clean shaven. He seemed to have a smile on his face.

"Ow my head, what happened?" I asked

"You seemed to black out, someone warned me this would happen" he answered

"What? You knew that I was going to black out? Who are you?" I asked quite panicky

"I'm James by the way and I'm the cause of your voices" 

I looked at him and thought I was going nuts. So all this time I had been haunted by a very handsome man. God how could that be? To me the voices were low haunting voices not a very posh British accent that I was hearing from him. 

"Sorry, could you repeat that?" I asked

"I said that I'm the cause of your voices"

* * *

"I heard you the first time, but how can you be, I mean the voices to me are haunting not some British accent" I protested

"Sorry about that, I couldn't help it" He explained.

I really now thought I was going crazy. That was all a figment of my imagination that I was still out cold in the alleyway. I lied back down and shut my eyes but so realised that I was actually awake and that all of it was actually happening. 

"Ok, why are you haunting me?" I asked sitting myself up against the wall.

"I'm not actually, I've been trying to get your attention but something went wrong" he explained. "I accidently turned my voice into a haunting one" he added.

"Why have you been trying to get my attention?" I asked. "I mean if you have a crush?" 

"No! Nothing quite like that"

"Then what?"

"I'm a rift thief; I live in the rift, meaning that I travel quite a bit. Every rift thief is born with an equal sort of like someone they have to protect. You're my equal. Oh I also steal things for a living and trade them" He explained

"Right and I thought I was paranoid" I smiled and tried to stand up. I was feeling ok now as I stood up and looked at James. 

"Ok, you might want this" he threw a circular object at me.

I looked at it and noticed very strange markings on the top of it. They looked really ancient and really...alien!

"What is it?" I asked

"It tells you if I'm just about to come back through the rift" he explained "So when it starts to glow red just put it on the ground and it will let me through" 

"Oh ok" I nodded and noticed it was glowing red. 

"Oh I forgot it was lets you know when I want to go back through to where I was from. So seeya around"

He disappeared and as he did so I could see darkness again as I felt the ground underneath me again. 

A/N: So will Peter wake up in the alleyway or will someone else find him? Find out soon in Chapter Eleven. Also please review as it makes me happy to know that people are reading this story. 


	11. Waking Up at Torchwood

Here's Chapter Eleven. It took me awhile to write, so i'm really pleased how it has turned out. So please enjoy! Also Happy Easter from Australia.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC. **

**

* * *

****Chapter Eleven**

**Waking up at Torchwood**

"He's waking up" a female's voice said as I opened my eyes. I saw the familiar face of Gwen Cooper looking down at me but I didn't know where I was. Was it Torchwood or somewhere else like a hospital maybe?

"Where am I?" I asked trying to sit myself up. My head was still throbbing but ok.

"Torchwood, we found you last night while hunting for a weevil" said a voice from above. I looked up and saw Ianto Jones standing there on the upper level.

"Are you ok? Do you remember anything?" Gwen asked

I started to think. I remembered leaving the pub after having a drink with Kieran and how he had told me that he could read people's thoughts. Then I had skipped though the pizza shop to get to the alleyway where I had started to hear the voices again, that's when I had blacked out the first time. Then I had met James, the rift thief who was supposably my equal, then he had disappeared which let me to black out again. Had I dreamt that?

"My head still throbbing, but other wise I'm fine. I must have been really tired coming home from the pub" I smiled. "How long have I been out?"

"We found you around midnight, its three o'clock now so maybe for quite a while" Gwen answered.

I nodded and sat myself up. I realised that I was on a long metal table. I swung around and was now sitting on the edge.

"So what room is this?" I asked trying to make conversation

"This is where Owen does the autopsies" Gwen smiled

"Ok, so medical bay then?"

"Yeah"

I smiled and didn't know what else to talk about. It felt weird that I had been taken back to Torchwood, then I realised that maybe they thought that someone had tried to abduct me, like what had happened to Robert and the others. That the 'thing' had stuck again. Yeah right, I had heard the voices again, not like I was going to tell them.

"So where's Jack?" I asked

"Still looking for the weevil, I brought you back with Owen" Gwen explained.

"Want a coffee?" Ianto asked "It's just I feel like one"

Gwen and I nodded and Ianto walked off to make the coffee. Wow a coffee at three am, now that was service. Ok maybe not service but hospitality. I jumped off the table but realised it had been a bad idea as my head started to swell. I balanced myself and followed Gwen up the stairs and into the main area of the hub. Owen and Toshiko were on the computers when we entered.

* * *

"Ah, the Aussie has awoken" Owen said, "Jack will be pleased!"

"Owen!" Gwen snapped

I rolled my eyes and ignored Owen's last comment. Ok so it was good that Gwen had told him off but I didn't seem to care.

"Are you ok?" Toshiko asked changing the subject

"Yeah, my head hurts a bit though" I answered

"Well you did hit your head quite hard!" Owen pointed out.

I was just about to reply when Ianto walked up with a jug of freshly made coffee. I noticed that he seemed to be tired but relaxed. It was like he was happy to stay up until he collapsed into a deep sleep.

"I was thinking that maybe we should all have our coffees in the boardroom" Ianto suggested

"Good idea Ianto" Gwen smiled

So we all followed Ianto up the spiral staircase into a room had contained a long table and a few big screens on the far wall. On the table were the coffee cups and Ianto placed the jug in the middle of the table. There was milk and sugar on the table next the jug. I pulled out a chair and sat down.

"So Peter, you're from Adelaide right?" Gwen asked making conversation

"Yeah, well I'm originally from the southern suburbs of Adelaide" I answered while pouring myself a coffee.

"Why did you move to Cardiff?" Owen asked

"I was born here; my mum's Australian, my dad's English" I explained. "My dad was living here at the time when he met my mother" I added

"Ok, you just wanted to come back?" Toshiko asked

"Well actually I have no early memories here, my family moved to Australia soon after I was born" I explained. "I visited Cardiff when I was a teenager though and I loved it here so I decided to move here when I was old enough" I smiled and looked at my coffee cup

"Are your family still in Australia?" Gwen asked

"Well mum is, my dad died when I was 12. My younger brother Hugh is backpacking through Europe" I laughed, "He's probably either in Germany or France at the moment"

I went back to my coffee and smiled. Hugh always wanted to backpack through Europe since high school. He was six years younger than me and was asked by a mate after he graduated to take a gap year and backpack with him. Earlier this year he had visited me but had stayed at a hostel, it was great to see him. We had ended up kicking an Aussie rules football at the park; he also 'came out' to me and introduced me to his boyfriend. It wasn't a surprise though and was a relief to me as I had suspected that my younger brother was gay. I had 'come out' as a bisexual when I was eighteen so I was happy to support my brother. I wonder how mum took it!

"So I take it that your brother likes to travel?" Ianto asked coming into the conversation

"He loves it but he can't wait to get back to Australia" I answered, "It's his home and he can't quite understand why I wanted leave to head back to my birthplace"

For the next few minutes there was silence as we all finished our coffee and poured ourselves some more. They all seemed to be nice people but there was something about them I couldn't put a finger on. It was like maybe this job was their life. I kept thinking about this until I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late, that weevil was really playing hard to get" Jack said in the doorway. He was out of his coat and I could see that he was wearing a shirt and suspenders underneath. "Ah I see handsome here has awoken"

I felt myself blush and try to hide it by looking at my coffee cup. It didn't go unnoticed but nothing was said. It was like they didn't want to say anything but they had smiles on their faces.

"Hi Jack" I put the cup to my mouth and took another sip.

"Um I better get back to work" Toshiko announced

"Yeah I need to as well" Gwen agreed

"I was more thinking that you all go home, it's like three thirty in the morning" Jack pointed out. "We can get back to it in the morning"

They all said goodnight and left the boardroom. Jack and I were the only ones left as I could hear the door close below me. I wasn't sure if I could go as well so I just sat there and finished my coffee trying not to look at Jack as I was still blushing.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked me

"Yeah, I'm fine, head hurts a little but otherwise feeling better" I answered

"That's good, the colour is back in your cheeks, when we found you, you looked really pale" He smiled and sat down in the chair opposite me.

"Is it alright if I go, I mean I really shouldn't be here, you got an investigation and..."

"Why was your relationship with Robert a secret?" Jack asked throwing me off

"Do you really need to know?" I asked angrily

"Yes, I just want to know why" He answered quite defensive.

I sighed and didn't know what to say. Should I tell him the truth or leave? I decided to go with my gut.

"I wanted to keep it a secret as I have always been a private person. I don't like telling people about relationships. It took me a while to tell people that I was bisexual. I just like to keep things to myself as I feel safe that way" I explained.

Jack nodded and poured himself a cup of coffee. He seemed to understand.

"So the whole 'closure' thing what was all that about?" he asked

"When my father died when I was twelve, my mother took me to see a psychologist as I wasn't coping with it apparently. She told me about how closure can help you to move on from the past and into the future" I explained "So I told her how I felt to move on from his death"

"So by answering questions about Robert, you could move on from the end of your relationship?" He asked

"Yeah, but it all that achieved was more guilt...and a kiss" I smiled

Jack smiled and it was silent as we looked at each other. Trying to figure out what the other was thinking. I stood up from my chair and made my way to the railing outside. I needed to think to get away for awhile. Jack had followed me and was standing next to me and he had his arms leaning on the railing.

"Are you starting to feel guilty about it?" he asked

"No...I..." I didn't know what to say. "Well maybe because I was crying"

"It's ok to let it out" Jack smiled

"Do you know that it's hard for me to admit to love?" I asked

"Well I know that it's not hard for you to admit to lust" he pointed out

I felt myself go red. I so wanted to punch him or something. Ok so I hadn't been in love with every man I ever slept with but I wasn't an ass. I just never found the right person. All I had ever felt was a false feeling that always led to disappointment.

"Hey what about you, it's like you would shag anyone you meet" I laughed

Jack smiled and shook his head.

"What gives you that idea?" he asked

"Well Ianto accused you of sexual harassment. And between you and me he does look good in a suit!" I answered quite embarrassed

"Yes he is, glad someone else agrees" He smiled

"Have you ever..."

"Yep"

I laughed. So it was easy for him to admit to who he had slept with. For me I liked to keep it secret. I never understood why people always wanted to know about your sex life.

"Is it alright if I go home now, I feel alright now and..."

"Want to go out the back way?" he asked

"Ok" I answered.

So Jack grabbed his coat which was hanging off the railing on the other side and I followed him down the stairs, past the big silver pillar to where there was a big platform on the floor.

"Just stand on the platform, I'll come with you of course" He smiled

We both stepped onto the platform and stood there looking at each other. Then Jack opened up the watch on his wrist.

"You might want to hold on" He told me.

I held onto his waist and the platform started to go upwards towards the ceiling. I had no idea where it was going to lead but I saw the night sky above me. It stopped a few minutes later as I saw Roald Dahl Plass in front on me and I realised that the hub was actually underneath the Plass. I turned around and saw the fountain that I passed several times delivering pizza. It was a wonderful sight. I stepped off the platform.

"Well I better be off home...Jack?" I had turned around and noticed that Jack had disappeared

"What?" whispered a voice in my ear, it made me jump.

Jack started to laugh. I turned around to face him.

"How did you..."

"We came up in an invisible elevator. It works with a perception filter..."

"You see something out of the corner of your eye but your brain dismisses it" I finished

Jack nodded and seemed impressed. I had read about perception before in high school. It was a very clever concept how the brain could be tricked.

"As I said, I better be off home" I smiled

"Just be careful alright" Jack warned.

I laughed and started to walk off. Then I suddenly remembered something.

"Um Jack, I've forgotten something" I told him

"What, don't tell me we have to go back?" he asked

"No nothing like that" I smiled

"What then?"

I walked over to him and looked into his eyes. Then I put both of my hands on his cheeks and kissed him. The next few minutes were eternal bliss as I lost myself in the moment. Something that has never happened to be before, it was a new feeling for me. To feel like I didn't want it to end, it felt wonderful. It had to end now so I pulled back.

"Now I'm going" I smiled

"Feeling guilty?" he asked me

"Not a chance!" I answered as I walked off.

As I walked across Roald Dahl Plass I felt something in my pocket. I stopped and put my hand into it and pulled out a circular object. I smiled as I realised that I hadn't been dreaming 

and that I had really met that rift thief called James. As I walked through the door of my flat tiredness hit me as I zonked out on the couch.

A/N: Please continue to review as it makes me smile!


	12. A breakthrough finally?

Chapter Twelve, wow, I'm really having fun with this story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC.**

**

* * *

****Chapter Twelve**

**A breakthrough finally?**

He knew these streets having walked down them many times. The sweet smell of rain hit his nostrils as he made his way back down the dark alleyway towards the city centre. He could see children on their way to school, most of them teenagers. Up above the clouds were getting darker as the promise of rain was getting closer. Today would be the day that he would see who his next target was, he had done this many times before, most of them practice but three of them his real achievements. It was starting to get easy; no one had figured it out, not even 'special ops' or whatever they were called. He smiled to himself as he walked. No one was going to stop him now!

He though about the body that he had just placed in the alleyway. He had never thought that he would result to killing but it had just happened. It wasn't one of his main three achievements though, he made sure of that. The body was only a practice, a nobody. He kept walking imagining the screams while he tortured her and then finally when he killed her. He felt relieved though as now it was only the three achievements left. He wasn't going to do the same thing to them of course, that wasn't why he kidnapped them. No he wasn't going to do that.

He kept walking, glancing at the people who were either dashing off to work or sitting at the various cafes having their morning coffee. It seemed like every morning that he had witnessed walking the streets of Cardiff. Soon it was going to rain over this fair city and hopefully it would wash the stench of murder which hanged around him. He didn't like the smell but the again he didn't have much choice. He spotted his target sitting at a nearby cafe with a friend. _He seems quite handsome _he thought as he walked towards the cafe. Today was just to observe and see what make him tick.

* * *

"You seem happier today" James pointed out as we sat at Casa Celi cafe eating breakfast.

"Maybe I am" I smiled and bit into my egg roll.

"Who is he?" He asked

"Sorry?" I asked nearly choking on my roll

"Or did I get it wrong and it's a woman?"

I laughed. So he was trying to get to know me. He had already figured out that I was bisexual because I did have a date with a Welsh girl once. He was just trying to figure out everything else in my life. Part of their rift thief training was to get to know their equal as a child so he had been to every event of my childhood. Now he just had to get to know me as an adult which was going to be easier.

"Ok if you must know, it's a man!" I laughed

"Cool, so I did get it right then" James sighed and drank his coffee. "So who is he then?"

"Like I'm going to tell you" I smiled.

"Oh come on, why do you have to keep it secret? Why do you have to be such a private person?" He asked.

I felt a little insulted when he asked that. Wasn't I entitled to a little privacy? I didn't know if to tell him or just keep him guessing.

"All right you win. His name is Captain Jack Harkness" I sighed

"Not Captain flirty?" he asked with a smile

"You know him?" I asked quite surprised.

"Yeah slept with him once. Quite a long time ago" He answered

I wasn't surprised to hear him say that. Jack was a very handsome man; he could flirt with anyone, even a weevil.

"How did he take it when he found out he slept with a thief?" I asked

"He took it quite well especially when..." He seemed to be distracted

"When what?" I asked quite worried

"Sorry Peter I have to go" he smiled and put some money on the table. "This is to cover my half" he explained then left before I could protest.

I sat there and finished my roll. It looked like it was going to rain so I decided to finish it very quickly so I could get home before it poured. I paid for the meal and started on my way.

* * *

He smiled as he saw his target leave the cafe. _He sure is handsome _he thought as he sat there with his coffee. His friend who had left before hand seemed familiar to him like he had met him somewhere before but that wasn't important to him now. He now had to think where he was going to kidnap his target. He had to found out where his target would go on a Saturday night. He made a note to himself to look in the paper and went back to look at his target. He always seemed to make the effort to make himself nice, with his shirt, jacket and pants. He was obviously a private person but was happy to eat with friends. Probably either gay or bi he wasn't sure yet. _Could be easy to seduce _he thought, he hadn't done that with the other three but had pretended to be a person asking for help. But with his latest target he could go that extra step and seduce him as he sat there watching him he had started to feel lustful thoughts. So yes he would go that extra step. He decided to leave, that was his work for the day done, and he now had to wait for Saturday night.

* * *

I started to run. The rain had started to fall and I had forgotten my umbrella. It was pouring as I reached the end of the street. _Thank god I reached the shopping centre _I thought as I walked through the Hays Shopping Complex. It was alright to assume that the rain would stop sooner or later but after two years of living in Cardiff, I learnt not to expect the expected. I decided to buy myself another umbrella just so I could get home reasonably dry. It wasn't like I didn't like the rain it was just it rained too much for my liking. But that's what you get if you live in Britain I suppose. Back home in Australia the summers were always hot and the winters were really cold. Heatwaves were the worst as you couldn't really go anywhere unless you wanted 

to go to the beach which would be crowded of course. I was starting to miss an Aussie summer but I loved it here.

Umbrella up, I made my way home. I had bought myself a blue one from one of the discount stores. It was only going to be a spare so I didn't want to spend too much. As I walked I saw other people around me doing the same thing, walking in the rain with umbrellas. It seemed like no one wanted to get wet. I kept walking wanting to get home to a warm flat.

"Help!" said a cry from a nearby alleyway. I stopped and saw a girl at the far end; she seemed to be in trouble. So I ran down to see what the matter was.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. She seemed to be quite pale and was breathing heavily

"I...I..." She started to speak and was pointing at a bag on the ground.

I walked over to the bag to see what she was pointing at. I could see that it was an ordinary rubbish bag like the ones that I had in my flat. I knelt down and saw that the bag had spilt at the side; I pulled it back and was horrified of what it revealed. A body of a woman about thirty was staring up at me, horror on her face and she was covered in blood. I couldn't tell you more as I at this point was throwing up on the ground but away from the body. I then stood up and went over to the wall and called 999.

* * *

"Detective Swanson, how lovely to see you!" Captain Jack Harkness smiled as he walked towards the alleyway, Gwen Cooper behind him.

Detective Kathy Swanson rolled her eyes. She had dealt with him before, knew his flirty ways. She always couldn't help to notice how he always dressed up at these occasions with his great navy blue military coat, pants and old fashioned boots. She also had a murder investigation to run so she had to put up with it.

"Captain Jack Harkness, I see that you managed to turn up" She answered quite calm

"So what have you got?" He asked going into serious mode

"A female, in her thirties, covered in blood, some of her limbs seem to be disfigured" She explained.

"Who found her?" Gwen asked

"A young girl, about sixteen but she's not the one who called it in"

"Who did?" Jack asked

"A young male, he heard her call for help and went to investigate. He took one look at the body and called it in, oh and also we had a call an ambulance for the girl for shock" She explained.

"What else have you found?"

"A bit of spew, but the male confirmed that he threw up on the ground, also there is a CCTV camera" She answered.

"Thanks, we'll take it from here" Jack told her.

"Ok if you say so, oh also the body was found in an ordinary garbage bag" She said as she walked off.

Jack and Gwen walked down the alleyway towards the crime scene. They saw the crime scene team at work and a few policemen talking to a girl at the far left. Beside the girl was a young male comforting her, but to Jack and Gwen the male was someone they already knew.

* * *

"The ambulance will be here soon" I assured her. My arm was around her shoulder comforting her.

"You sure have a way with people" said a familiar voice

I looked across and saw Jack and Gwen. I should have known they would show up, they were special ops after all. I smiled when I saw Jack but kept my focus as I turned back to the girl. She was deathly pale and was in deep shock. The police had already called an ambulance so all we had to do was to wait.

"Is it alright if I had a word in private?" Jack asked

I nodded and assured the girl that everything was going to be alright and followed Jack further down the alleyway. We stopped as Jack turned to face me.

"We really should stop meeting like this!" he said

"I should explain, I heard her scream, I went to investigate, I..." I began

"Relax, I was only making an observation" he explained

"I know, sorry I couldn't help myself, the vomit that is"

"Don't worry about it, that girl though"

I sighed. I hoped that the girl would be alright. She seemed to be in such deep shock. Poor girl she was going to get such bad nightmares after this.

"Hopefully she will be fine" I said quite worried

"You don't seem so sure" Jack pointed out

"Well, what else do you want me to say?" I asked angrily

"Go home Peter! Get some rest alright" He said and kissed my cheek.

I nodded and walked back down the alleyway and noticed that the rain had stopped.

* * *

"Gwen can you ring Owen to tell him to come and pick up a body from the city centre and can you also tell Tosh to go through the CCTV footage to see if she can spot a person carrying a large ordinary garbage bag" Jack ordered

"Right on it" Gwen took out her phone.

"Alright, we are taking it from here" Jack told the crime scene team.

A few of the crime scene team grumbled as they packed up their gear and headed back out the alleyway. A few policemen stayed behind to wait for the ambulance.

Jack sighed. Was this crime scene another investigation or was this finally the breakthrough they needed?

A/N: Remember to review as it makes me smile.


	13. Let's Dance to Joy Division

* * *

Hi everyone. Here's Chapter Thirteen. Sorry for the length. I didn't know what else to write, it was like "think Brain think" but oh well it happens.

I named this chapter after a song by the British Band the Wombats called "Let's Dance to Joy Division" It's a cool song and it's perfect as you will find out.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC. **

**Warning: male flirting, talk of an erection and nudity**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Let's dance to Joy Division**

The team were in the boardroom as Jack walked up the staircase. He was expecting them to have good news, to have a breakthrough. He wanted to be rid of the investigation; to have it closed would be a real relief to him. It had be weighing on his mind that three men were out there somewhere in trouble and he didn't know where they were. He just wanted it to be all over, if it was another investigation then...

"Jack I think we've got a breakthrough" Toshiko Sato said snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Around of applause for Toshiko Sato, finally we are getting somewhere" Jack gave a sigh of relief.

Toshiko smiled and turned to the screen where it showed the footage of the CCTV cameras in the city centre. The footage showed the back of a man walking through the streets carrying a large green ordinary garbage bag.

"As you can see, he was being cautious at revealing his face" Tosh began

"Just like any killer would do" interrupted Owen

"Alright Owen, Tosh please continue" Jack smiled

"Ok, before I was rudely interrupted, I've tracked him from where he first walked into the city centre until the alleyway where..."

She played the tape and it showed the man walking up the alleyway with his head down and carrying the garbage bag. The man kept walking until he got to closer to camera when the footage suddenly went black.

"We've missed someone?" Jack asked quite stunned

"Either that or she didn't disappear from a nightclub" Gwen pointed out

"So we need to find out who she is, to figure out when she disappeared" Jack said quite annoyed.

"Well that's the thing, we already know who she is" Tosh announced

"How did you manage that so quickly?" Jack asked "Even the database isn't that quick"

"Well when we got back, Ianto received a call from Detective Swanson. Turns out that the girl is a runaway by the name of Christine Haynes. She ran away on the 12th of July two weeks before Gregory Newman disappeared" Tosh explained

"So you reckon it's connected?"

"No, I wouldn't be making that assumption" Owen smiled

"And why not?" Jack answered

"Well from what I found out" He answered

"Ok Doctor Harper, present to us your findings"

Owen smiled and typed at his laptop to transfer his findings to the screen. What came up were various x-rays of the body.

"Alright so we know that her limbs were fairly disfigured when we found her. But the cause of death is actually a stab wound to the heart, suggesting that she was in pain before she was killed"

"From what?" Gwen asked

"Well I inspected her limbs more closely and as you can see for yourself I discovered something really interesting" Owen explained

They all looked at the screen and looked very closely at the x-rays.

"It's like her limbs have been stretched but not to the point of dislocation" Jack mused.

"Correct, I'm guessing that the bastard tortured her on the rack" Owen explained

"The rack? He's old fashioned then"

The others didn't know what to say. It was strange to see someone use the rack to torture someone these days. Owen smiled and continued.

"Yeah the rack, but the stab wound also got my attention; it was like he was reluctant"

"Ok why do you think that?" Jack asked

"Well, like it was a last minute decision that maybe he won't be killing again anytime soon" Owen explained.

"So you're saying that none of the other disappearances will turn up dead" Jack asked

"Yes, that's is my opinion"

Jack sat back and didn't know what to say. If it was only a one time thing then maybe she was only a practice to see if he could take someone off the street without a trace. If that was the case then they were getting somewhere but weren't much closer to finding out where the three men were. Still it was like a breakthrough to him that they had found out that he had kidnapped once before the main three.

"Ok we are getting somewhere, Tosh can you see if you can find any footage from July that might show us when Christine was kidnapped and where. Gwen and Owen see if you can interview her family to see if she really did runaway. Ianto! Can you brew up a fresh batch of coffee please? I'm going to be in my office, I've got an important phone call I have to make"

They all nodded and went on their way. Jack sat there for a few minutes and let it all sink in. He loved it when they made progress, even if it wasn't much, it was still progress. Now he had an important phone call to make to a certain somebody to see if they were ok. That was the good thing about the database it was also a good place to find a phone number!

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my bedroom phone going off on the cupboard next to me. I had been trying not to think about the girl's body but it had kept coming back to me in my dreams. It was useless but hopefully I would get over it soon. I looked at the number on the 

caller ID screen; I didn't seem to recognise the number. _Oh god not a telemarketer please _I thought as I picked up and phone and answered "Hello this is Peter Clarkson speaking"

"_Isn't it lovely to hear your voice" _

I started to blush. I wasn't expecting to hear from him. Come to think of it how did he get my number? I wasn't sure to be polite or flirty.

"Hello Jack, I didn't know I gave you my number?"

"_Oh I have ways" _

"I sure you do"

"_How are you?" _

"I'm not doing well; I can't get that image out of my head" I answered

"_So sleep didn't help then" _

"No, but I'll be ok so..."

"_Well if you're sure. It's not healthy to try to bottle it up" _

"Oh I also have my ways, I'll just dance to Joy Division" I smiled

"_Naked?" _

I laughed so hard I dropped the phone. I had to get onto my hands and knees to see where I had dropped it. Fortunately it was under the bed but not very far. I picked it up and sat back down on the bed.

"No, not naked"

"_What? You're spoiling my fantasy" _

"Ok Jack I have to go now. You know dancing to do so..."

"_Bye Peter, yeah be free and dance naked" _

I laughed as I placed the phone back on to its pedestal. That phone call had put my mind off the body. I was starting to be more secure talking to Jack and now I was starting to feel a little bit strange downstairs. I blushed as I hadn't felt it for a very long time, well it was only two weeks but to me it was like a very long time. Wow! Oh god! An erection?

A/N: Sorry again for the length I promise to make up for it next chapter. Also I may warn you that in the future there will be a sex scene. My first ever one I might add. So please review with your thoughts.


	14. If Only

This is Chapter Fourteen. Hope you enjoy it. It's longer than the last chapter so hopefully it makes up for it. Also I like to say that I'm into Glenn Miller and Swing Music and that's why I want the kidnapper to strike at a 40s party.The music is romantic and just beautiful to listen to.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC****

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen **

**If only...**

**In an abandoned warehouse**

Robert Locker looked around his surroundings. He had no idea how long he had been stuck here but to him it was like a lifetime. All he could remember was being at the nightclub with his mates, celebrating his birthday, when he decided to go outside for some fresh air. The rest of it was a blur as he remembered waking up in one of the rooms here tied up. Twenty four hours later he woke up to find himself untied and allowed to discover his surroundings. This was strange to him as usually kidnappers would keep you tied up and locked up in the room. He was surprised to discover two other men up and walking around; he learnt their names (Greg and Harry) and stuck to them.

He thought back to hearing the girl being tortured and finally when she was killed. It had scared him to thinking that he would be next, that his days were numbered. But nothing had happened, as he all he heard that night was the tears of the man who had killed her.

Everyday though he kept thinking of his first love, the person who had made everything alright but had broken his heart. Everyday he kept thinking about Peter Clarkson. He couldn't forget his smile, accent, politeness, and the sex! But in the last days of their fling he had seen in his eyes that Peter wasn't in love that his mind kept wandering to another place that didn't include him. He had ended it wanting Peter to be happy and find his first love.

If only it was him...

* * *

**At the Torchwood hub **

"Christine Haynes was a runaway alright. As her very angry mother told me, they had an argument and she left without a change of clothes" Gwen announced in the boardroom.

"Ok so at least we have sorted that out" Jack smiled "Toshiko! Find anything?"

"Yes I did, she was kidnapped the night she ran away" Tosh answered

"Well that explains the missing person's report" Ianto said at the doorway. He was holding a fresh jug of coffee.

"You don't have to show us that it was the same person, but at least it's a start" Jack smiled and patted Toshiko on the back. She blushed and smiled.

"Jack, find out anything from your phone call?" Owen asked.

Jack stared at him. What was he going to tell him? He wanted to keep it a secret but he made the mistake of telling everyone that it was an important phone call. He wasn't going to do that ever again. But he decided to brag to keep his cool.

"I found out from Peter that you can dance to Joy Division" He smiled

"_Let's dance to Joy Division _

_And celebrate the irony_

_Everything is going wrong_

_But we are so happy" _

Everyone turned to look at Ianto Jones who was still standing in the doorway with the jug of coffee. He just smiled and put the jug of coffee on the table. He also was quite embarrassed as no one had actually heard him sing before.

"Why, Mr Jones I didn't know you could sing?" Jack smiled

"Sorry, I heard it on the radio. I'm going to shut up now" Ianto said as he left

The rest sat silent and didn't know what to say. It was a bit strange to them but then again you really didn't know what to expect working for Torchwood. Like finding out that your boss couldn't die. Now that had been the biggest shock for all of them, they had worked together now for three years and he had never told them. Well he told Gwen when she started but that was because she had witnessed him coming back to life. They were also used to it now seeing Jack come back to life that it didn't seem strange anymore.

"Ok, now we know that he did kidnap someone before our initial investigation, I don't think that she is connected in anyway to the other three. I've been thinking about it and well now because he killed her, that she was just a practice. So we have a breakthrough but we are back at square one" Jack said getting back to being serious

"So what are you thinking?" Owen asked

"Well. That he needs the men for something big"

"But we can't even find an connection between all three men" Owen protested

"About that..."

"Sorry sir, but your office phone is ringing" Ianto said at the door

"Ok, we will get back to this later" Jack told them and raced out of the room towards his office.

"Hello, Captain Jack Harkness speaking" Jack answered

"_I can't say long but I was hoping to talk to you about the disappearances"_ said a strange voice at the other end.

"Sorry, who is this?" Jack asked

"_I can't tell you but I need to tell you that the kidnapper is going to strike again..."_ the voice answered

"How do you possibly know that? Unless you are the kidnapper?"

"_God no, but all I know is he is going to strike at the old gentleman's club in the city centre on Saturday night. Sorry I have to go..." _

"Wait, why is he going to strike there? It hasn't been opened for years"

"_It recently been refurnished and on Saturday night there will be a 40s themed party to celebrate it's reopening as a bar/dance hall" _

"Do you know why...?"

"_His next target will be there" _

_Oh shit _Jack thought. So he was right about the kidnapper. That he kidnapped the men for something and not just for kicks. That now there was someone else he had to worry about, to protect.

"Do you know who the target is?"

"_Yes I do, but it's for you to find out as I really need to go..."_

"Thanks! Seriously though can you tell me who you are?"

But the person was already gone.

If only he knew who he had to protect...

**

* * *

****At Peter's Flat**

I looked at the newspaper that was in front of me. I hadn't read a paper since Robert's disappearance but today it seemed the life was getting back to normal. It was like the media had decided to yet the matter drop but I soon realised that maybe Torchwood had told them to back off. Oh well at least it has now helped me to pick up a newspaper. Normally there would be advertisements of events that you could go to over the weekend, so it would be a great place to see where I would go to get away for a while.

I liked the sound of going to a movie but there was nothing on that I wanted to see. Also I would have to invite friends as well as I didn't like going to the movies by myself. It was because of the different couples that would be there playing tonsil hockey instead of watching the movie. It would throw me off. I wanted to go somewhere by myself where I could have a good time without having to worry about a designated driver or whatever.

When I was going out with Robert, it was always with his mates. There was nothing wrong with that but sometimes I wanted to be alone with him. The only times we spent together alone was when he invited me back to his place and when I invited him back to my flat that one time nine weeks ago. No wonder I started to realise that I couldn't be with him. I would always go away to the world that was in my mind which didn't include him. I always felt guilty about it but I couldn't help the way that I felt.

Something caught my eye when I turned the page of the newspaper. It was an advertisement for a 40s themed opening party at the old gentleman's club in the city's centre. The 40s now that was a time where most men had to keep their homosexuality a secret and listened to the great Glenn Miller. It was also a time where men were at war and soldiers would go on leave and danced at the various dance halls. Gentleman's clubs at that time weren't what they were now, they were places where men went to fraternise and engage in illegal acts with other men. Now it had been refurnished as a bar/dance hall with a forties feel.

I was into Glenn Miller and had been since my grandfather introduced me to his music as a child. Swing music to me was a way of looking back at an era which seemed romantic. It would have been great to dance with a lady under the moonlight to _Moonlight Serenade_ or a man for that matter if it was in a gentleman's club. My grandfather was a solder during the Second World War and had been to the dance halls in Cardiff. He used to tell me stories and I would love to listen to them while Glenn Miller played in the background. So yes I would be going to the party, all I needed now was a uniform. Then I remembered that my grandfather had given me his after he died, so I had to see if it was in my wardrobe along with the standard boots that they wore.

If only I lived there during those times...

A/N: Remember to review and also I just love seeing a man in uniform.


	15. That Forties Feeling

Here is Chapter Fifteen. It is such a long one as I so got into this chapter. I have been listening to Swing music all day so.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC. Also I do not own the song I've got the world on a string which Peter sings in this chapter. This song was written by Ted Koehler and composed by Harold Arlen in 1933. Over the years it had been sung by Frank Sinatra, Ella Fitzgerald and most recently Michael Buble. **

Also all the songs mentioned in this chapter are all real songs.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**That forties feeling**

**Early Saturday Morning**

I looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't sure if my grandfather's uniform was going to fit as I had never tried it on before. When it was given to me five years ago, I was scared to try it on as it reminded me of all the young solders my age who went off to war, so I left it in my wardrobe untouched for five years. Now I was twenty five and feeling more mature standing there in the navy blue blazer which had various symbols from the time symbolising the fact he had been in the British army and that he had been a Captain, a light blue shirt, black pants and standard black leather shoes. I felt more...confident as I stood there.

Mum had been right of course when she had told me that I belonged in the forties. She would always stand at the door of my room and watch me listen to Glenn Miller on my grandfather's old record player which he had given to me on my 10th birthday. I still had it, it was also in the wardrobe but I hadn't played it for years. I also had a box full of Glenn Miller, Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin and other swing musicians' albums which I hadn't played for years as I had CDs. Nowadays I like listening to Michael Buble who had made swing cool again. I had huge respect for a man who liked swing music and recreated it for the younger generation. My brother never understood why I liked listening to swing music but then again he never understood me. We both came from different worlds in the sense that even if we did get along we really didn't connect.

I had decided to wait until early Saturday morning to try it on as to really finally decide to go to the party or not. I now couldn't wait for tonight as well the uniform looked great on me and I also was looking forward to the atmosphere as I knew that the British like to dress up and go back to the forties. It was the one thing that I had noticed while travelling around the UK that they liked to celebrate the war times. Even if I had never been to those parties I would read about them in the paper and smile to myself. Now that I was finally going to one I felt more confident and happy to be in a world that I felt comfortable in.

I took off the uniform and put it neatly back into the wardrobe. I had heaps of things to do today before tonight, so I quickly got dressed into more casual clothes and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. It was funny to think that I was going to the party by myself but it was a huge step for me. I had to learn that sometimes you don't have to be with friends to have a good time. I quietly ate breakfast and slipped away into my world.

* * *

**Later that night**

I looked at myself in the mirror again to see if anything was out of place. I also had the Captain's army cap that my grandfather wore on my head. Now I looked like a proper officer from the forties. I smiled to myself as I thought that I looked quite handsome, but then again I never thought I was, handsome that is. Everyone would tell me that I was but I would shy away and not believe them. Maybe now that I was getting older I have started to notice how I looked and believed them. I seemed satisfied with what I saw so I grabbed my keys and phone and headed out the door.

Glenn Miller's _In the Mood _was playing as I walked through the door. The atmosphere seemed to be perfect as I looked around. The bar was located to your left before you stepped 

through to the dance floor where there were various couples dressed as solders and women from the era. On the stage was the band, and what a band it was, dressed in proper formal attire that they would have worn. Also hanging up on the walls were various photographs, union jacks and posters about supporting the troops. I smiled to myself; it was like I had gone back in time to a place where I really wanted to be.

I put my cap on one of the racks that they supplied and went through to the dance floor. I saw a few tables to the side and decided to sit down. Various women were staring at me as I sat down, I didn't feel like dancing at that moment but just sit there and watch the other couples. It was strange being stared at but I smiled and let it sink in. I was alone so it meant to them that I was single and probably on the lookout. Yeah right! Someone caught my eye as I sat there watching them dance, he looked familiar but I couldn't quite place it. As I watched him more it hit me, I hadn't seem him for more than a year and now he was here dancing with a lady. I watched him a bit more until the music finished and then I saw him walk towards the bar. I got out of my chair and followed. I got a proper look at him at the bar and knew that I wasn't mistaken, it indeed was him.

"Hello Jeremy" I smiled as he walked past

"Peter! Fancy see you here! Look at you in your uniform. Where did you get it from?" He stopped and hugged me.

I smiled and blushed. Jeremy Goodman had been my first proper boyfriend; we had met when I first moved to Cardiff. He was a bit taller than me with short light brown hair, blue eyes, clean-shaven and looked a lot older. Well he would be now be getting on to thirty I guessed as he was twenty eight when I met him. He was dressed in a military uniform as well but was more like a private than a higher rank. He was still handsome now since the day that I met him. We had dated for five months and had departed on the best of terms. I lied when I said that I never been in love because Jeremy was my first love. I had never told Robert when we had dated as it wasn't something I wanted to tell him. He had just assumed that I had never been in love.

"This is my grandfather's old uniform. He was a captain during World War Two. He served the British Army" I answered still smiling.

"Oh yeah, you told me that. Sorry I forget these things. Still listen to Glenn Miller?" He also could stop smiling.

"Of course I do, I never stopped" I laughed

"So how are you? I'll buy you a drink" He laughed back

"I'm fine thanks, Ok um I'll have a scotch please" I smiled and watched him go back to the bar. I could see why he had walked back, it had been a little crowded. I could help but smile. It was great to see him again after all this time. I never though I would see him again as he liked to travel. He originally was from London but moved to Cardiff to get away from the traffic. He was different from Robert though as he was like a much older version of me. He didn't have many friends, kept to himself most of the time and liked to be alone with his lover. I loved being alone with him and had learnt a lot.

"Here's your drink" He smiled as he handed me the glass of scotch.

I smiled and took the drink. Silence had come between us now as we didn't know what to say to each other. We hadn't seen each other for a while so we were savouring the moment.

"Should we go grab a table?" he asked

I nodded and we made our way back to the dance floor. We snapped a table near the band and sat down. _American Patrol _was being played while various couples were on the dance floor. It was great to see people having a great time especially when it was swing music.

"So how have you been?" I asked Jeremy to break the silence

"I have been really good. I'm been travelling a lot but that's what you would expect from me" he laughed and drank his scotch.

"Yeah, did you end up going to Paris?" I asked. Jeremy had always wanted to go to Paris ever since he was a young man growing up in London.

"Yeah last year I went, it was fantastic, and you should have been there..." he stopped it was like he was going to cry or something.

"Jeremy, I would love to have gone" I said trying to make it sound better.

"Hey don't worry about me. What about you? Still writing?" He said completely gone back to normal.

"Yeah when I get time here and there" I answered

"Still a delivery boy?"

I nodded and drank my scotch. The next few minutes were silence except for the band, which were still playing. I smiled to myself as I thought about the moment.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Jeremy asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"No! Well I was but I couldn't get myself to love him" I answered, then realised what I said.

Jeremy smiled "Well you don't have to tell me who he was, I don't want to know"

I nodded and went back to my drink.

* * *

Owen Harper wasn't sure why he was here, but all he knew was that Jack had serious social issues. He never understood why Jack always wore his military attire and listened to Glenn Miller, he also could never understand why the British always wanted to celebrate the war times. He couldn't stand the forties with the music and style. He preferred more modern music and style. It had been Jack's idea for all the men to come here for a little bit of male bonding while looking out for the kidnapper. So he was stuck with the Captain and the tea boy.

"Cheer up Owen, it's all that bad" Jack slapped him on the back.

"We are on a staircase, looking at various men in uniform, and listening to very horrible music" Owen protested.

"It's better than that crap you listen to" Jack pointed out.

"Sir what about I get us some drinks and a table?" Ianto asked

"You two go ahead I'll stay here" He smiled

Owen rolled his eyes and left with Ianto. At least he would be getting away from Jack for a while.

Jack watched them go and went back to looking at the various people who were walking in through the door. Some of the men were either dressed as either soldiers or in formal attire. The women though were gorgeous in their 40s style dresses. Jack of course had been an officer during WW2 and he could remember those days going around the various dance halls. He had grown to love Glenn Miller music and the military style of clothing. He of course would stay that way for a very long time after that. In the next room he could hear the band announce that Michael Buble would be singing with them. He had heard of him, the Canadian singer who had made Swing music cool again. He smiled as he could hear the band start playing _I've got the world on a string _and the sweet crooner voice of Michael Buble.

He then spotted someone walking towards the bar. He seemed to look familiar but he couldn't place it. Jack started to walk down the stairs to get a closer look. The man was certainly handsome with his captain's uniform but he couldn't believe who it was as he got closer.

* * *

"_I've got the world on a string_

_I'm sitting on a rainbow_

_Got that string around my finger_

_What a world, what a life, I'm in love" _

I sang as I walked to the bar. I loved that song and so loved Michael Buble's version of the song. It was such an uplifting song that it made me happy. I had decided to leave Jeremy to dancing with another girl and go get myself another drink.

"How long have you got before you're due back" said a voice from behind me. I smiled as I knew that voice. I turned around.

"It depends on what you had in mind" I answered

"It is you! Wow you have scrubbed up really good. I'm giving you a standing ovation" He smiled.

I blushed I knew what he really meant but I wasn't too hung up about it.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked

"Um alright, a scotch please" he smiled

I nodded and as I walked off he slapped me on the arse. I laughed as men did do that back in the day. I returned with the drinks and I didn't know what to say next.

"Um want to go somewhere private? There is a place upstairs where we can talk" He said

"Ok"

So we made our way to the staircase and went upstairs. At the top was an area where people didn't seem to want to go to. It was a small area with a few couches at the side. We sat down at the far end with our drinks.

"So why are you here?" I asked

"Well I'm actually here for some male bonding with Owen and Ianto" He answered

"Male bonding ok and what have you learnt so far?"

"That Owen hates the forties and that Ianto can also look good in uniform" he smiled "So why are you here?"

"I'm a fan of the forties era. The uniform belonged to my grandfather who served in World War Two and he was the one who introduced me to Glenn Miller"

"Your grandfather has great taste, I so want to meet him" He laughed and drank his scotch

"He died five years ago" I told him

"Oh sorry, ok you have great taste then"

I smiled and looked at him. He was wearing what he usually wore every time I had bumped into him but he made it look classy. From below I could hear the band start playing a song that had been on my mind since I found out about this event, _Moonlight Serenade. _It was one of my favourite Glenn Miller songs and I had always wanted to dance to it. I got off the couch.

"Are you getting bored with me?" Jack asked.

I turned around and stretched out my hand.

"Would you like to dance Captain Jack Harkness?" I asked.

"Yes I would Captain Peter Clarkson" He answered and grabbed my hand.

We moved to the middle of the room and started to dance quite close. We had one arm out stretched while our other hands held each other quite close as we danced to _Moonlight Serenade._ I could feel his hand on my waist as he pushed me quite close. Our heads were quite close together as we danced. This had become the best night ever. I closed my eyes and let Glenn Miller sweep me away to another place. As the song finished we looked at each other and leaned in for the kiss but...

"Sir, something has happened outside"

"What Ianto?"

"I think the kidnapper had struck again"

_What?_ I thought as I watched Jack rush back down the stairs with Ianto.

A/N: Please remember to review and that I had fun writing this chapter, so it will make me smile.


	16. A Close Call

Here is Chapter 16. ok so it's not as long as last chapter but hey I don't really care. I'm really happy with this chapter so... Thanks to Mortok for helping me with advice. His story rocked btw! the ending was great and I can't wait for the sequel. Sorry I'm excited. It's just great to see other aussies writing Fan fiction is also is great to see a male write such a great fan fic.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC. ****

* * *

****Chapter Sixteen **

**A Close Call.**

"The security guard noticed something while viewing the cameras. He sort of found out the 'special ops' were here. So he wants to see you in the surveillance room" Ianto explained to Jack

"Alright then lead the way" Jack smiled.

"Sir before that though. I think I know who it is"

"Ok who is it then?"

"I don't know his name but I saw him walking out while I was at the bar. He had light brown hair, was tall and wearing a private's uniform" Ianto answered.

I was listening to them upstairs. It kinda hit me when Ianto described the man who might have been kidnapped. Oh shit please not let it be Jeremy. I didn't want this to happen to me again to have another person who I knew disappear. I was starting to think that I was cursed that this was supposed to happen to me. I had to get outside without them seeing me; I didn't want Jack to freak out or whatever. So I decided to remain on the stairs until they were out of sight. After a few minutes I looked at my watch it was only ten o'clock. I didn't how long I had been here but it felt like a long time. Dancing with Jack had made it a lifetime but now I felt awkward about it. Now I knew why he was really here, to keep a look out for the kidnapper. Stupid me for going to the bar dressed as I was, it had kept him off his guard. Maybe I should have not offered him a drink or just ignored him when he used his pickup line. Now a man was missing and it was my fault. I tried not to think about it as I quietly slipped down the stairs and made my way to the entrance.

* * *

Jack really wanted to punch the security guard. He was rude when they had finally made it to the surveillance room. Then he had laid down the authority that they couldn't look at the tapes unless he stood there near them so as to stop them taking the tape from the VCR. Jack didn't like being told what to do by other people who though they had authority. He liked being his own boss but to the extent where he would listen to people who actually had authority namely higher military ranks. He thought back to his dance with Peter to keep his mind of the security guard. He now knew that Peter might be feeling guilty for diverting his attention away from his lookout for the kidnapper that he now thought that it was his fault. No way! He was now blaming himself for thinking with his flirty instinct but who was he to know that. Peter was very different to all the men that he had met in the past, very shy private person who was happy to let other people seduce him. Now he wanted to know was if Peter could seduce someone.

"Sir, I find the moment where the guy is kidnapped" Ianto said diverting him from his thoughts.

"Ok and?"

"Well as you can see for yourself it is the same man that I described to you!" Ianto said quite pleased with himself.

Jack looked at the screen and saw that Ianto had been right that it was the man that he had described to him. He patted Ianto on the back and told him well done. He knew that Ianto was now blushing with happiness. With all they had been through in the past he had been surprised that Ianto wasn't jealous about Peter. It was like he was happy to see him move on from their on/off thing that they had. Why wasn't he even thinking about it? He went back to the screen and saw it go black where he knew the kidnapper had struck. Now he had to do was find out who had been kidnapped so he could see if he was right about his theory on what the connection was. He didn't get the chance to tell the team what his theory was and he wasn't going to voice to now to Ianto with that rude security guard in the corner.

"Sir, why is Peter outside in the alleyway?" Ianto asked

"What?" Jack wasn't sure if he had heard him right

"Look at that monitor sir, the one to my left" Ianto explained

Jack looked at the monitor next to Ianto which showed what was happening right now as they stood there in the surveillance room and sure enough he was Peter walking down the alleyway. He must have waited until they were out of sight until he had snuck out. Maybe he knew who had been kidnapped and had decided to see what was going on. He maybe also didn't want to freak him out or whatever. _Shit if the kidnapper is still out there!_ He kept thinking over and over that Peter wasn't doing the stupidest thing that he could think of also followed by thoughts of wanting to feel his body underneath his.

"Where's Owen?" He suddenly asked

"Still at the bar, I think that he is having a good time" Ianto smiled

"Don't push your luck. Can you get him up here and follow me. We are going to save Peter" He ordered

"Ok sir, on it" Ianto said as he got out his mobile phone.

* * *

I kept walking down the alleyway. If I was right then I would find myself a perfect place to cry. I wanted to get away from the party and not think about Jeremy disappearing. I didn't care if Jack had seen me walk down this alleyway or if he thought that the kidnapper was still here. It wasn't like the kidnapper was after me anyway. He might be long gone with Jeremy. I thought back when I had first met Jeremy. I was at a pub watching a game of soccer when this tall handsome figure had come up to me to ask what the score was. After that came the flirting. We didn't even go home together that night for some reason. There wasn't any one night stand just a phone number swap and a kiss on the cheek. The next week was the first date then another. The first time that we had sex was two weeks after the first date. Before that it was just kisses and hugs. It was like with me and Jack, ok so we had kissed a few times and stuff but we had never had that one night stand. Maybe that was where it had gone wrong with me that I had jumped into sex before getting to know the person properly. That Jeremy was the only one that had gone right that it had not been a disappointment. So maybe Jack was going to be my second success. You see I also was awkward around Jeremy until I got to know him. So yes I did have a success I just didn't know it at the time.

I started to feel a bit better as I kept walking. Then I heard a noise that was coming from further down the alleyway. I started to run to see what was making the noise. I stopped as the 

noise got louder signalling that I was getting closer to where the noise was coming from. I gasped as I saw a body on the ground but it seemed to be groaning like he was waking up.

"Jeremy is that you?" I asked quite surprised

"Peter?" He answered and tried to sit up

"What happened?" I asked

"Peter! Are you insane?" asked a voice from behind me

"No! I came out here to cry!" I answered

"He might be the kidnapper!" Jack yelled "Seriously though he might be"

"Sir that is the man from the footage" Ianto pointed out.

"His name is Jeremy Goodman" I explained, "He is an old friend of mine" I added when I saw the look on Jack's face.

"Hi Jeremy. I'm Captain Jack Harkness and I danced with your ex-boyfriend! Can you please tell me why the kidnapper left you here?"

A/N: I wrote that last line as I thought it was something he would say. Please remember to review and I want to tell you that the sex scene will feature in Chapter 18.


	17. He can't stop for death?

Cool Chapter seventeen. Next chapter is the sex scene. Woo! I'm still nervous but well i might use that to my advantage. Anyway sorry it's short but it was just to tie up anything and just explain what happened.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC.****

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**He can't stop for death?**

"He left me here because I'm not his target" Jeremy answered

I looked at Jack to see that he had a grin on his face. It was like he was relieved or whatever. I couldn't believe it. I thought that he might be pissed off now that he had to find out who the real target was. I stood there and didn't know what to say. At least Jeremy seemed to be ok.

"The caller told me that the target was going to be here" Jack told Ianto.

"Hang on, somebody called you?" I asked him

"Yeah why else would I be here?"

"Male bonding with Ianto and Owen" I answered "and you dress like you are from the 40s but I already figured it out anyway" I added bitterly

I helped Jeremy up and we all walked back to the club well Jeremy, Ianto and I did at least. Jack stayed behind as he seemed to have found something. I didn't seem to care I was little bit angry with him at that moment. It was like he didn't really care that the dance between us never really mattered to him. I tried to fight back tears as I walked back down the alleyway.

* * *

Jack looked at the piece of paper that he had found while the others had walked off. It had caught his eye as he was going to apologise to Peter. Oh well he had to forget that now as he looked at the paper. The handwriting seemed to be scrawled but not bad enough for him to make out the words.

_If you are reading this then I have failed my mission. I tried to get you away from my target by kidnapping his friend. I changed my mind halfway through. You had to dance with him didn't you Jack. Now you have to protect him but can you? Also are you gain enough to tell him your secret? Are you ready to risk your love for him? I will be back to get him!_

Jack threw the paper away and screamed into the darkness. Now he knew that he had to protect Peter but from who? He didn't seem to recall anyone from his past. Oh god now things were starting to get awkward. He didn't want to tell Peter that he was the target to risk losing him. Maybe he could keep it quiet for a while and just question Jeremy over the kidnapping to get any details over what he might have looked like. He started to walk back towards the club.

"Ok Jeremy! What did he look like?" Jack asked

They were sitting in the room upstairs where Jack had danced with Peter. Peter had been silent when Jack had asked Jeremy to come upstairs with him to answer a few questions. He could see that he still had anger in his eyes but it was like it was subsiding as he had smiled. He didn't want to think about it but it was the only thing that was keeping him from telling Peter the truth.

"Well he had black hair, brown eyes, tall I guess; um I really couldn't see what he was wearing!" Jeremy answered

"Don't worry. It's a start!"

"I remember him saying that he wasn't going to kidnap me but create the illusion" Jeremy mused.

"That is interesting. So did he knock you out?"

"Yeah he did but he didn't punch me. I don't know how he knocked me out"

"Thanks. Sorry but that's all I need" Jack smiled and stretched out his hand.

"Can I ask you a question? How did you know that Peter was my ex boyfriend?" Jeremy asked as he shook Jack's hand

"Well it's just 'old friend' is pretty obvious" Jack answered smiling

"You know, I was his first love. He likes people who are old fashioned" Jeremy smiled "By the look of you I say that he likes you"

"Really! It's just well I know who his last boyfriend was and he wasn't shall we say 'private'" He laughed

"I realise that Peter might of had a few misfortunes after we broke up but maybe that was because he didn't feel awkward around them and just jump into the sex. You know when he wants to know you when he gets all awkward around you. It's just his way of doing things old fashioned" He smiled.

"Yeah, well now that I think about it. Even if we have kissed a few times he really is awkward around me. He blushes easily did you ever notice that?"

"Yes I have. I used to tease him about it. It was my way of knowing that he loved me" Jeremy smiled. "So he loves you or is starting to Jack. He just won't admit it to you yet"

Jack smiled to himself. Now he had learnt something surprising about Peter but maybe it wasn't surprising because of the fact that Peter liked swing music who knows. Now he knew that Peter had made some mistakes in the past but did have a success in the man that was standing next to him. Now all he had to do was apologise to Peter but not tell him about the note. He wanted to gain his trust again but how?

_Bang _

Jeremy sat there stunned as Jack fell backwards in front of him.

* * *

"What was that?" I asked Ianto at the bar

"I don't know" Ianto answered as he ran up the stairs. I ran after him making sure to keep up with him. We got to the landing and saw Jeremy hunched over a body. I realised it was Jack and ran over.

"What happened?" I asked tears now in my eyes

"I don't know we were talking when he turned around to think, then bang. He fell over backwards" Jeremy explained a little bit in shock.

I saw that he had been shot in the head. I started to cry. _Oh shit why he had to die on me _I thought as I looked at his body. I thought how I wanted to hold him, kiss him; feel him on and beneath me. I wanted to tell him that I was starting to fall in love him that I was sorry that I had been angry with him before. Now I was staring at his corpse.

"Just stand back" Ianto told me, his hand on my shoulder.

"What? He's dead shouldn't we get help?" I yelled

"Trust me both of you! We can't do anything now so just stand back ok!" Ianto assured me.

For some reason I trusted him. I didn't know why but for some reason it was the tone of his voice that assured me. It was like he had been through this before but there was no way that Jack died before unless... Before I stood back I knelt down and kissed him on the lips. Then I stood back and waited. What was going to happen? I wondered. _This is stupid he is dead for god sake._

A few minutes later...

"Did I feel someone's sweet lips?"

"Oh shit my grandfather was telling the truth" I blurted as I watched Jack stand up like he had only been unconscious

Everyone looked at me. I started to blush did I really say it out loud?

"That wasn't the reaction that I was suspecting" Jack said quite surprised.

A/N: Bet that you didn't see that coming. Well it's 9:44 here in my home town of Adelaide and I really don't have much else to say but please keep reviewing as it makes me smile. um also there will be a sequel.


	18. A Nervous Wreak

A/N: Right this is it. The hookup. I was so nervous writing but I had fun. Ok so it just appear until the end but hope you still enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC**

**Warning: Male to Male flirting, swearing even if the only appears twice. um I think that's it**

So enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen **

**A Nervous wreak. **

I walked home down the alleyway. Why had I been so stupid and blurt out that my grandfather had told me the truth? Everyone had stared at me and didn't know what the hell I was talking about. Even Jack was shocked as he must have not remembered or maybe he didn't know who I was talking about. I had just stood there bright red in the face and didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell them the truth so I moved over to the stairs and went back to the bar. A few minutes later the others had left but no one had gone near me to say goodbye. It was like they wanted to leave me alone.

I thought about Jack. How that I knew that he couldn't die, it didn't really change what I felt about him. Ok so one day it would all end in tears because I would get older and he would still be the same person. I didn't want to think about it but it wasn't a shock to me just reassurance that well maybe I already knew when I had first met him. The deadness in his eyes that I saw when I had met him outside the hub came back to me as I walked down the dark alleyway. They had of course reminded me of my father's corpse but now I didn't seem to care. I now felt that I wasn't going to see him again as maybe he thought I was going crazy or something but the truth was I really wanted to spend a night with him alone somewhere.

I saw a light which told me that I was nearing my flat. Tonight it was going to seem empty for the first time. I was going to spend the night alone in my bed wondering why I had blurted out that stupid reaction. I wasn't going to get asleep and that would lead to me feeling irritable in the morning. I felt really stupid as I walked up the stairs to the door, if only I hadn't said anything...

_Why is the door unlocked? _I thought as I reached for the keys and realised that the door was a little bit open. I panicked thinking that was an intruder in my flat. I slowly opened the door so as not to scare the intruder as I snuck up behind him with my umbrella. But something caught my eye as I walked inside. On the coat rack, which I rarely used, hanged a navy blue great military jacket which I seemed to recognise, also on the ground was a pair of military boots and in them were a pair of blue socks. _What the hell is he doing here? _

"Sorry but when I don't get a scream I want to know why?" said a voice from the lounge room.

"Do people normally scream when they see you come back to life?" I asked as I walked to the lounge room and found Jack sitting on the couch.

"Yeah well not many people have seen me come back though. You know I normally wait in the bedroom when I'm in the house of someone I like" he smiled.

"I assume that they scream when they find a strange man waiting in their bed?" I teased

"Hey that wasn't called for" he laughed

I smiled and sat down next to him.

"You are probably wondering why I reacted the way that I did" I asked.

"Yeah I am actually. 'My grandfather was telling the truth' was your exact words" He answered.

I sighed and told him the truth. This is what I told him.

You see I was named after my grandfather, Captain Peter Arthur Clarkson. He served in the British army during the Second World War. He of course had spent some of his time in Cardiff in various training exercises or whatever. He had told many stories of his time as a solder. But there was one story I had never believed, in 1942 during the Cardiff blitz he was in a club with his mates when a fight broke out. That had resulted with one of men being shot dead. My grandfather had come to the rescue by breaking up the fight and moving the body of the dead officer upstairs where he stayed with him. A few minutes later he heard a murmur from the body and was stunned to see him open his eyes. There he had learned that this man couldn't die and not to tell anyone. He of course kept his promise. After I had finished my story I saw that Jack was now starting to remember or at least that's what I thought!

"Your grandfather's nickname wasn't Artie by any chance?" he asked me

"Yeah, he never like the name Peter as it didn't suit him" I answered

"Now I remember. We became friends after that. I always wondered what ever happened to him" he laughed.

"Yeah well so um satisfied?" I asked.

"Yeah it does explain it" he answered.

Silence had now fallen between us. I so wanted to ask him to stay the night but nervousness had taken over as I sat there looking at him. Lust was also overwhelming me but that was mixed with the sad taste of nervousness. It was like I couldn't win as I tried to get the words out of my mouth. Then I heard myself say...

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" _Way a go you idiot_

* * *

I stood in the kitchen waiting for the jug to boil. _Way a go you idiot why did you say that?_ I didn't know why, it had just fallen out of my mouth. I just wanted to ask him but something had held me back, the nerves! I started to kick the kitchen cupboard door several times. I shouldn't have let the nerves get to me; I should have started flirting with him to let him know that I'm deeply interested. But no the stupid nerves had come flooding back like they did when I had first slept with Jeremy.

I didn't know why but I started to think about Jeremy. He of course had been my first love but he told me things that I didn't seem to realise about myself. That I blushed too easily and get awkward around people who I really want to get to know and that I love to date old fashioned people. He would always tease me about my blushing and say that it was his way of knowing that I loved him. Now there was a hot older guy in the next room who I clearly loved but couldn't get myself to tell him.

I started to get agitated as I waited for the kettle. _Why is it taking so long? Why does everything go wrong when you are thinking about sex? Why does he have to be here? Oh god I so wanted to take him there and then. Why is the stupid jug taking so long? Hurry up for god sake. _

"JUST ASK HIM ALREADY" I yelled at the jug. _Oh shit did he hear that? Oh by the way the jug is not plugged in. _

I hit my head against the kitchen wall.

* * *

"Is everything alright in here?" Jack asked at the doorway

"Everything's fine. The stupid jug is unplugged, I'm getting agitated and there is this man I really want to fuck!" I said as I hit my head again on the wall.

"So that's what you were trying to ask me?" He laughed. "And here I was thinking that you were really offering me a coffee"

I looked up the doorway. Now I regretted what I had said to him. I hadn't used my head and forgot that it was him that I speaking to. I started to blush and proceeded to plug in the jug. Now I kinda felt better as the jug started to boil.

"Peter I would love to spend the night with you" Jack said

"What?" I asked sure if I heard him right.

"I kinda guessed by the way you were acting. I've actually been standing at the doorway all this time" he smiled.

I left the jug to boil and pushed past Jack. I wanted to be alone. I wasn't sure if he was really telling me the truth. I was feeling pretty stupid for ever thinking about it. The nerves were coming back as I made my way to the bedroom.

* * *

I sat alone in the bedroom and proceeded to take off my shoes, socks and blazer. I was careful not to crumple the blazer as I hung it back up in the wardrobe. The room felt empty as I tried not to think about what I had done back out there. I was now thinking that Jack must have left disappointed. I now felt so shit. What had I done?

"Still nervous?" said a voice at the door. I turned around and saw Jack standing at the door with his shirt unbuttoned.

"Um depends on what you mean by that!" I half smiled and blushed.

"What about you help me take off my shirt" he flirted.

I walked over to him but felt pretty stupid. I stopped halfway and put my head down in shame. I couldn't get myself to do it was too damn nervous. He certainly wasn't helping by standing there nearly half naked. I wanted to kiss him, hold him in my arms but it wasn't helping. The nerves couldn't be stopped.

"Peter. Just pretend that it's your last day. Everything is going to be alright. I'm here for you" he assured me.

I smiled and walked over to him. He closed the door and met me halfway. I started to grab hold of his shirt and pulled it backwards as to let fall on to the floor. He helped by shaking his arms and the shirt fell on to the floor. He then pulled me close into a deep pash and I could feel his tongue down my throat as I tried every hard not to choke. He then proceeded to push me backwards towards the wall where the seemly never-ending kiss continued. I could now feel his hands on my shirt as he started to button it. I didn't feel nervous anymore as I could feel my heart pulsate as new sensations swirled around my body. Jack was sure the man that I thought he was a rough, pulsating animal.

I pushed Jack back to gain my breath as everything was now seemed to feel just right. He tried to kiss me again but I held him back and started to cough. I looked down and noticed that my shirt was unbuttoned so I pulled Jack back into the kiss and let him take off my shirt. I could see his pupils were dilated to the point where I couldn't make out the colour of his eyes. But I didn't care as the blue shirt that I was wearing fell to the floor. Jack pulled back and quickly took off his pants. I closed my eyes and imagined what was underneath the black boxers he was wearing. I was interrupted by a nip on the neck, he wanted me to move. So I moved over the bed with my eyes still closed.

I opened my eyes and saw Jack naked but it was only for a second as he pushed me onto the bed and pinned me there with both hands. He now was on top of me as he started to kiss me, his tongue sliding down my throat. I slipped away and forgot all about my troubles until I could feel him taking off my pants and boxers. I blushed as I wasn't sure about how he would feel about what he found. But he didn't seem to care as the kissing continued but this time he started to kiss my neck _oh god I'm going to have marks in the morning _I thought as I felt his teeth bite into my neck but only softly. He then made his way down to my shoulder, chest, and stomach until he finally made his way all the way down.

"Holy fuck" I whispered into the darkness.

A/N: I think I will be having daydreams after this. please remember to review!


	19. Protecting the Innocent

Ok chapter nineteen. It is long because well it just is. so enjoy. Also this took me a while to write.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC**

**

* * *

****Chapter Nineteen**

**Protecting the innocent**

Jack woke up in a ball of sweat. The darkness seemed not to help as he turned to the clock to see that it was four thirty in the morning. He looked at the man who was sleeping next to him who had held in his arms while they had both been asleep. Peter Clarkson was the most surprising person he had ever met; it had been a pleasure to try to make him relax. It had also been fun watching him being so stressed but in the end it had been worth it. The man could satisfy even if he knew it or not.

He thought about his dream, knowing that now he had to protect Peter with all his strength and love for the man. He knew that he had to risk losing him by doing the unthinkable and take him back to Torchwood and putting him the cells. He didn't want to tell Peter the truth as he knew that he wouldn't believe him, so he had to go to plan b and slip a sleeping pill into his coffee and take him back that way. He knew that it was cruel but he had to protect Peter from the kidnapper. He could hear a groan from Peter as he turned over, his face away from Jack. Jack smiled and lied back down again and proceeded to kiss the young man's neck, very softly though. He loved the feel of the young man's skin, smooth and delicate. He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

The light streamed through the window as I opened my eyes. I looked up at the clock on the bedside table and read that it was eight o'clock in the morning. There was a groan coming from behind me as I turned to see Jack still beside me in a deep sleep. His arm was around my stomach and earlier I could swear that I had felt him softly kiss my neck. I smiled as I watched him sleep; I had thought to myself that he would have left before I woke up as he seemed like that type of guy, but watching him now made me realise why I was falling in love with him that he was everything that I always liked: old fashioned, sexy, flirty, a great persuader um what else? I tried to think but nothing else seemed to come to mind. I rolled over fully and kissed him on the cheek. I then slowly got of bed as to not wake him and made my way to the bathroom.

I closed my eyes as the beads of hot water hit the smoothness of my skin. The steam seemed to wake me up as I thought back to the night before. I of course had been nervous as it had been a while since I had a hot older guy in my bed. All the people after Jeremy had been either younger than me or the same age. But it was second time that I had slept with someone who I had fallen in love with. I smiled as I remembered how Jack had done to try to get me to relax, by having his shirt unbuttoned. I remembered the feel of his lips against mine, the way that they had travelled down my body and finally when I had to try to control myself from yelling out to the darkness. It had felt so amazing!

After my shower I crept back into the bedroom wearing nothing but a towel and walked over to the wardrobe. I picked out a dark black shirt and dark blue denim jeans. I quickly got dressed and started pick up the clothes that were scattered on the floor, careful not to mix up my clothes with his. I put my clothes on the bed and proceeded to fold up Jack's and placed them onto my chair at the computer desk. I then grabbed the clothes from the bed and walked to the laundry. For some reason instead of the washing machine being in the kitchen, the flat contained a small laundry. It had been a bit strange to me but it did save me from having to go to the laundrette down the road. I shoved the clothes into the washing machine and pushed the button. It came to life but was incredibly loud. Hopefully it didn't wake Jack.

I crept back to the bedroom and walked over to the bed. Jack was still asleep with his head to the side facing my direction. I leant across the bed as to wake him by kissing him on the lips when I felt his hands grab me and turn me over on to the bed. Jack then proceeded to pin me with his hands on the bed and bent down into a deep kiss.

"Thought you were going to get away from me that easily?" he asked smiling as we drew apart.

"Well as I think about it now, no I didn't think I could" I smiled back

He then grabbed for my shirt but I pushed him back.

"Come on! You are no fun" He whined and rolled over.

I laughed and sat up. I watched him sit up on the side of the bed; he looked around the floor as if he was trying to find something.

"Where are my clothes?" He asked.

"There are on the chair at the computer desk" I said and pointed.

"Thanks" He said as he walked to the desk and the other side of the room.

"I'm just going to make us some breakfast. Does eggs on toast and a glass of orange juice sound ok?"

"Yeah whatever you say!" He smiled.

"You know, you can use the shower if you want" I told him as I left the room

"I might just do that" he called after me.

* * *

"That smells delicious" Jack smiled as he walked into the kitchen.

"It's nothing special. Just eggs on toasted bread with tomato and honey mustard" I smiled as I layered the bread with the mustard and tomato. The eggs were sizzling in the pan.

"Ever had an omelette? Ianto cooked me one once. It wasn't bad actually"

"Yeah but never had the taste for omelettes like I do with eggs on toast" I said as I went back to the eggs. "The juice is on the table if you like to pour yourself one and you can also read the paper if you want" I added.

I heard him walk over to the table and sit down. He poured himself a glass of orange juice and opened the paper. I already had the cutlery on the table so he tried to make some room by moving the knife and fork to one side. A few minutes later I came over with the two plates and he put the paper to one side.

"This looks delicious!" He exclaimed as I set down the plate in front of him. He picked up his knife and fork and got stuck into it.

"Thanks" I smiled as I set my plate down. I sat down and poured myself an orange juice then I took up my knife and fork and started to cut into the toast.

I could hear the happy munching as Jack bit into the toast. He seemed to make noises marking his pleasure at the taste of the eggs and tomato. I smiled to myself and went back to eating my meal. It had been as awhile since I last cooked eggs on toast for someone.

"You are a genius!" Jack smiled after we finished our meal.

I smiled and took the plates and glasses over to the sink.

"I'm just going to check on the laundry" I told him.

"Alright" Jack said while reading the paper

I checked the laundry and saw that the machine had finished. So I fished out the clothes and hung them on the rack next the machine. Then I walked back to the kitchen I noticed that Jack wasn't at the table.

* * *

"Is this your grandfather?" he asked from the lounge room.

I walked out into the lounge room and saw Jack holding a photo of an elderly man with his arm around a young boy about seventeen years old.

"Yeah that was taken when I was seventeen" I smiled "I came over here with my grandfather for a war reunion" I added.

"God you were a good looking teenager, still a handsome man now" He smiled

"I wouldn't say that, I've always seen myself as plain" I blushed.

"Really? But then again I was expecting that as you are a private person" he smiled and went back to looking at the photo. "So where was it taken?"

"At one of the old dance halls here in Cardiff. It was a war reunion" I answered. "I remember that night. I met some of my grandfather's mates; there was Benjamin Newman and Gerald Lines. They both brought their grandchildren who were around my age at the time, Harry and Greg I think were their names. Also Robert Locker's grandfather was there as well, Michael Locker, I didn't know until Robert showed me a picture of him" I smiled. "Also that was night that my grandfather told me that story about you" I added.

I could see Jack had a strange look on his face like I had said something that had clicked in his brain. But he said nothing and put the photo back onto the bookcase. He then noticed the old photograph which sat next to it.

"I remember when this was taken. We were at a bar during leave and this man was taking pictures. Artie always said he would give it to his grandson if he was ever blessed enough to get one. Your grandfather was sure a good looking man, just like you" He smiled

"Were you and my grandfather just friends?" I asked "It's just I wouldn't be surprised if you did as my grandfather was pretty open minded" I added.

"Well in that case. Yeah I did sleep with him" he smiled "But we were only friends" He added.

"Fair enough"

"Were you and your grandfather close?" He asked.

"Yeah, he moved to Australia with us after I was born. So I grew up with him being around" I smiled.

"You weren't born in Australia? But you have an accent!"

"My mum was Australian that's why. My dad of course was English but I was born here in Cardiff. They moved to Australia soon after" I explained. "I grew to love Cardiff when I came here as a teenager so I decided to move here when I was a little bit older"

"So then you would already be a British citizen" he smiled.

"Yeah you know though. I've always been an outsider. When I was growing up I was the kid who listened to Glenn Miller, kept to himself and didn't have many friends. I didn't really connect with my brother because we were a world apart but we got along ok. I guess I was grateful for my grandfather being there for me" I smiled and bowed my head.

"You know that awkward teenager grew up to be a very handsome man" he smiled and kissed me softly on the lips. "I remember the first time I listened to Glenn Miller, I closed my eyes and drifted away" he added.

"That happened to me too, when I was ten years old" I laughed

"What about I make us some coffee" he said

"Ok"

* * *

Jack stood in the kitchen and waited for the kettle to boil. He felt guilty of what he was going to do but he really didn't have any choice. He had to protect Peter and it was the only way he could think of. Torchwood was pretty safe but anything could happen but he would have to make sure everyone was on alert. He thought about how Peter might react when he finally woke up in one of the cells, he might start to hate him, yell at him, hell even regret ever sleeping with him. Jack knew the risks but he was willing to take them to protect an innocent person. As the kettle continued to boil he placed his head against the top cupboard and closed his eyes. After a few minutes he heard the click of the jug, it had boiled. So he poured the jug into the cups. As he put the sleeping pill into Peter's cup and stirred it in he sighed.

* * *

"Here you go!" Jack smiled as he handed me my coffee.

"Thanks" I smiled I took that coffee and started to drink it.

"So um...I better be heading back to Torchwood soon" He smiled

"Yeah, with the investigation and all" I smiled back

We looked at each other while we drank our coffee. I quickly downed my coffee as if to get him out the door. I didn't want to rush but he did have to get back. Jack also finished the coffee and offered to take them to the sink. I told him no and took both cups to the sink, on the way back I started to feel drowsy. Was it that I was tired or had there been something in the coffee?

"I'm sorry Peter" Jack said at the doorway as I collapsed into darkness.

A/N:Hopefully it had help to explain some things. Please remember to review.


	20. Why Jack?

Wow two chapters in one day, god I'm good. This one is a bit short as I trust wanted to clear up a few things. anyway enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**Why Jack? **

"Sir this is insane" Ianto Jones said as they carried Peter's unconscious body to the SUV "retconning someone who you have just slept with..."

"I already told you I didn't retcon him. When I went over to his flat I found sleeping pills in the bathroom" Jack explained while he watched where he was going.

"Ok then, are you telling the truth about him being the real target?" Ianto asked quite concerned.

"Yeah, why else would I do it?" Jack snapped

Ianto gave him the look, the one where he would raise his left eyebrow as to say isn't that suggesting something?

"No way! As I already told you I found a note from the kidnapper telling me that Peter was the real target" Jack said quite angry.

"Sorry but why do you need my help? You could of just called Owen" Ianto said quite embarrassed. When he had got the call from Jack to bring the SUV over and to help him carry a body he had been a bit shocked.

"Because Ianto, you helped me with the tapes last night and I thought you might of wanted to help me again alright?" Jack smiled

"Thanks sir" Ianto smiled and blushed.

As they kept walking with the body they were keeping a look out for the neighbours just in case any of them saw the two men carrying the body. It was all clear so far but...

"Excuse me, do you need any help?" asked a voice behind them. Jack half turned around and saw a woman with blonde hair. She was short, average build with blue eyes. She was standing next to a man who was tall with brown hair.

"No we are fine miss...?" Jack answered

"It's Mrs. Kate Adams and this is my husband David" she smiled. "Um so you are ok then?"

"Yeah, fine thanks" Jack smiled and they kept walking to the SUV which was parked at the end of the street.

"Sorry but why are you carrying Peter's body?" Kate asked again

Jack and Ianto stopped and carefully laid Peter's body onto the pavement. Oh shit was she going to call the police? They would have to come up with a pretty good answer.

"We were having a bit of a laugh. Things got out of hand with the drinking so we are taking him back to my flat to give him some coffee as it is really not safe at the moment in his flat" Ianto smiled.

Jack looked at Ianto and didn't know what to say. _God he can make up really good excuses! _He thought as he turned to look back at Kate.

"Shouldn't you call an ambulance, if it is alcohol poisoning?" She asked.

"No I assure you that it's just a simple hangover" Ianto assured her and sighed.

"Ok if you say so..."

Kate said something to David and they walked back to their flat and shut the door.

"Now that was close" Jack said to Ianto as they picked up Peter's body. "Great excuse by the way"

"Thanks, it just came to me"

They got to the SUV and Ianto opened the door. They proceeded to lay Peter's unconscious body over the back two seats with his head resting on a cushion that Ianto found in the boot.

"Sir, so why didn't you retcon him?" Ianto asked as they closed the door.

"Because Ianto like you said...why retcon someone you just slept with?"

* * *

I opened my eyes to discover that darkness was part of my surroundings but noticed a light above me. I sat up and looked around. There was a brick wall beside me to my left, it looked quite grubby and reminded me of being in an old tunnel underground. To my right was a glass wall and door with holes in them. I could see out of it and saw a camera stuck up like one of those CCTV cameras I always saw around the place. I stared at it wondering who might be watching at the other end. Oh god how did I get here? The last thing I could remember was drinking coffee with Jack at my place after that was a blur as I remembered Jack saying something as I collapsed. _Oh god please remember _I thought as I turned my head around to see what was in front of me. I jumped up on to my feet as I saw a familiar sight behind the glass wall in front of me.

"Um...I know you...oh god it's been awhile...Janet wasn't it?" I smiled and tried not to look at the teeth that were now on the glass. I noticed that the weevil was still wearing the blue jumpsuit that it had been wearing when I had first encountered it, the night I had met Captain Jack Harkness. Then it hit me if the weevil was here then...

_Oh god, Jack took me back to Torchwood, but why? And what did he put in my coffee? Oh shit he doesn't think that I'm the kidnapper? No way he slept with you remember? He kissed your smooth body. The feel of him on top of you as he slid his lips down it making you feel alive again. Maybe there is something that he didn't tell you that he kept secret from you. Something that would risk him losing you. But I still want to kill him._

"Hello Peter" Jack's voice echoed as he stood at the glass door.

"You are lucky that you are the on the other side of that door. What is this, where am I for god sake?" I started to get stressed.

"What are you going to do? Yell at me? You can yell at me if you want. I put you in one of our cells here at Torchwood" he sighed.

"Why Jack? What I have done to deserve this? I let you sleep with me, hell even enjoyed it. If you think that I'm the kidnapper then you are sadly mistaken. If you don't well then what are you hiding from me?" I yelled through the glass. "If I ever get out of here I'm seriously going to knock you over and strangle you!"

"Are you sure that it will be to strangle me?" He asked.

"Yes Jack I'm actually been quite serious about that threat" I stood there quite angry with a hands scrunched up into fists.

"Sorry Peter, but this was the only way to protect you!" He explained quite surprised.

"Protect me? What do I need protection from?" I asked quite stunned.

"Peter I found a note last night from the kidnapper. It seems that you were the person who he was really after. I am so sorry" He said a voice that seemed to express genuine worry. Like he really cared about me I had never heard it before now.

"Really what does the kidnapper want with me?" I asked the anger was slowly subsiding.

"That is what we are still trying to figure out" He said with his head down.

"You know Jack. You should have told me last night. I would have been shocked, in denial about it hell even kicked you out"

"Yeah that's why I didn't tell you" he explained. "Anyway you're lucky that I didn't retcon you"

"Retcon me? What is that?" I asked.

"Retcon is what we use when we want certain people to forget about Torchwood" He explained. "I actually would have used it on you the first time we met" he added.

"Oh when I encountered Janet here?" I pointed at the glass.

"Yeah"

"Hey on why would you want to erase the memory of someone who just slept with?" I asked quite shocked.

"That's what I asked him" Ianto's voice said from the doorway of the cells. He walked over. "Sir, Detective Kathy Swanson is on the phone, she wants to talk to you right away" He added.

"I'll be right back" He told me and left.

"I think I know why Jack didn't retcon me" I told Ianto "He didn't want me to forget him"

A/N: So why is Detective Swanson calling Jack, you will find out in Chapter Twenty one. Coming soon! Please remember to review as it makes me smile. and makes the updates come faster so a certain author who I won't name will be happy to find out what the hell is going on. So review, i know you want to!


	21. Getting into Trouble

Hi I was going to take a break, but I really have nothing else to do at the moment well until tomorrow. I'm now on school holidays which is really cool so. So here is chapter twenty one. Sorry that it's short but it more to explain why Jack was called by Detective Swanson. Chapter 22 is going to reveal the reason how the kidnapper was able to make the camera go black when he kidnapped the other three men. I know that it's going to have you all excited!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC. I also do not own the song "Creep" by Radiohead which Peter hears in his head in this chapter. It was of course written by Thom Yorke who is of course the lead singer. **

**

* * *

****Chapter Twenty One**

**Getting in Trouble**

Jack walked to his office and over to his desk. Why was Detective Swanson calling him now? Maybe she had information that would help them in their investigation. _No way! She would have got someone else to ring them _he thought as he hesitated to pick up the phone. Maybe there was something else that was she wanted to discuss with him but what? He finally picked up the phone and answered.

"How lovely to hear from you, Detective Swanson" he said being his usual self.

"_Yeah well I had to call you. Something has come up" _her bitter tone answered

"Ok I'm listening!"

"_We received a call from a woman from Martin Street. It seems that she and her husband saw you and one of your colleagues carrying the unconscious body of her neighbour Peter Clarkson" _she explained like she was reading from a piece of paper.

_Oh shit _he thought _now I have to explain myself to Detective Swanson. _He wasn't sure if he should tell her the truth or not.

"If she did tell you, my friend Ianto told her why we were carrying his body" He said quite angry.

"_She did say that but she didn't believe you. It seems that she knows what this guy is really like and apparently never gets drunk at home or has much friends over for parties or whatever" _She said quite firm.

"Ok if I do tell you the truth. Do you promise not to charge me or whatever?" He asked

"_Yes, but this better be good" _

"You know how we are investigating the disappearances of those three men well..." He began and then proceeded to tell the story.

* * *

"_So let me get this straight. You found a note from the kidnapper telling you that Peter was the real person he was after, you then slept with him, slipped a sleeping pill into his coffee and carried him to your SUV in order to protect him? Are you expecting me to believe all of this?" _She said as he finished his story

"Not really but it's the truth" He explained

"_If I find out that you are not telling the truth, then you will be the staying the night in a police cell" _She said before slamming down the phone.

Jack smiled to himself as he hung up the phone. _Now that's what I call a close call _he thought as he walked back to the cells.

* * *

"So what did the detective want?" I asked as Jack stopped in front of the glass door of the cell.

"It seems that your neighbour did call the police after we explained to her why Ianto and I were carrying your unconscious body at ten o'clock in the morning" He explained to both of us. Ianto was still standing outside my cell but was checking on the weevils.

"So you bumped into Kate then?" I smiled "She's a photographer for the local newspaper, so I'm not surprised. She's really suspicious" I added.

"Well yeah. She's knows you well" He answered. "She didn't believe your explanation" he told Ianto.

"As I said before sir, it just came to me" Ianto shrugged and left the cells.

Jack and I were now alone as I heard Ianto descend up the stairs. We stood there facing each other through the glass door. I didn't know what to say to him. I was still pretty angry with him but not enough to actually want to kill him. As I stood there I wanted to slap him on the cheek then hug and kiss him. To feel his sweet lips on mine would fully drive away my anger.

"So, what did you slip into my coffee?" I asked him to break the silence.

"A sleeping pill that I found in your bathroom. Do you have trouble sleeping?"

"I used to but I found out another way from helping me get to sleep. You see I was hearing voices but that stopped..." I stopped before I said anything more.

"Voices huh?"

"As I said they stopped a few days ago" I smiled.

"When did they start?" He asked. He seemed to be quite interested.

"Well they started about five months ago; it would start while I was in bed around midnight. But I found out on the night that you found me who was causing the voices" I told him.

"What, an actual person was the cause of your voices?"

"Yeah, a rift thief to be exact" I pulled out the circular object that was in my jeans. "I realised it was still in my pocket when I was taking to Ianto"

"What the hell is that?" he asked me

"I don't know but I've actually forgotten what he told me" I answered. "Do you want to take it off me?"

"No you keep it. I'll take it off you later though" He smiled.

I nodded and put the object back into my pocket.

"So when will I be able to go home?" I asked him

"When we found out who the kidnapper is, found out where he kept the other men and why he wanted to kidnap them in the first place" He answered.

"So that answer would probably be like a week, which might turned into months which in turn might turn into years" I said "So the real answer is you don't know"

"Peter! Listen to me. Normally our investigations end up being solved in a few days. This investigation has really puzzled us. So I'm sorry alright!" He yelled.

"Alright you don't have to yell. I'm sorry but when I normally sleep with someone. They don't end up drugging me and imprison me in a cell" I yelled back with tears in my eyes.

We looked at each other. Something had clicked in both our brains. That everything wasn't fine between us now in that room of cells. That I wasn't completely accepting of what he did to me and why he had done it. I went over to the brick wall, sat down with my back against it and started to cry. My head was in my hands as I tried to hide my tears from Jack. I didn't need his sympathy. I just wanted to be alone. I heard a beep as the door opened; I heard footsteps as Jack walked over to me. He sat down next to me and softy put my head against his chest and started to stroke my hair. I could hear him make soothing noises as the tears fell down my cheeks. We sat there for the next few minutes as I heard in my head the lyrics to a song I hadn't heard for a while...

_But I'm a creep_

_I'm a weirdo _

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here_

* * *

_God! Please help Jack to find the kidnapper! _I prayed in my head.

A/N: Please remember to review!


	22. Blackjack and Surveillance

Right Chapter 22. It doesn't actually explain why the camera went black but i just wanted to make you guys think. So all will be revealed next chapter I promise. Also it's weird being on holidays, it's the second day and I've been thinking that I would actually be on my to Tafe right now.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it owned by the BBC**

**Warning: there is a mention of a blowjob which is a first for me**

**

* * *

****Chapter Twenty Two**

**Blackjack and Surveillance **

Later that night when everyone else had gone home to their various apartments or whatever Jack came to my cell with a pack of cards and a very cheesy smile on his face. I wasn't sure what he was up to but I wanted to know where it was going to lead. I was still angry with him but it was subsiding. I had started to tell myself that he was doing it to protect me that he had felt guilty about it. I just needed to start trusting him again but that was going to be a long process.

"What are you doing here Jack?" I asked him

"I was wondering if you wanted to play blackjack?" he answered his cheesy smile still on his face.

I didn't know how to answer to that. You see the last time I played blackjack it was with my three school mates. It was after graduation and we were all eighteen years old at the time. I was winning at the time but that didn't stop one of the guys suggesting that we play strip poker, just for a laugh, and he also suggested that we have more beers. So here we were piss drunken Aussie teenagers playing strip poker in the bedroom of my best mate. It got kinda awkward near the end of the night as everyone was leaving my best mate blurted out that he had a crush on me and came out to all of us that he was gay. I wasn't sure if it was alcohol talking or not but he kissed me right there and then in front of the other two. That was also how I realised I was bisexual. The next day I found out he was telling the truth but we never spent the night together. We all swore that one day we would do it again as we all enjoyed the awkwardness.

"Ok if you promise that you will keep your clothes on, no booze and tone down the flirting" I smiled.

"It's not strip poker!" He protested

"Well knowing you, it might turn into it" I snapped

"Alright I promise. Anyway I realise that you need to trust me again so..."

"Jack! Just open the door" I said

I heard the beep as the door opened and Jack stepped in with the cards. I moved a little to make some room and he sat down and took the cards out of the packet. It was strange playing blackjack after so long that I had to ask him to explain to me what the rules were again. He didn't seem shocked or anything just happy to explain the rules and played the dealer until I really understood the game again. It didn't take me long though before luck really got on my side and I ended up winning most of the games. Jack seemed to be really disappointed after a few rounds as I kept coming up with blackjack first go. I kept smiling to myself and teasing him. I really loved playing cards with him; it was a nice change from dead bodies and wild weevils in the alleyway. For some reason I wasn't angry with him anymore like I really was enjoying his company.

"You know I'm starting to hate this game!" He told me in frustration

"You are just not trying hard enough" I teased as I again won the hand.

"When this is all over would you like to have dinner with me?" He asked

I looked at him and didn't know what to say. Was he being serious or did he just ask that to make up for locking me up in the cell? I put down my cards and just sat there thinking of how to answer. I didn't want to sound rude to him or say something that would upset him. So I just smiled.

"You don't have to answer right now. It's probably stupid because of what I did to you after we...you know slept together but I really didn't want to hurt you. I feel really guilty about it and I really like you Peter. I love you if that's the better way of putting it..."

"Jack it's not stupid. Let me think about it ok. It's been awhile since I dated someone that I have fallen in love with. Also it might help me to trust you again, I don't know. So please let me think about it ok?" I smiled

Silence then fell between us as we went back to playing blackjack. Jack finally won a game a few minutes later and was so excited that he jumped up and starting doing a happy dance.

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah! No eating here tonight, No eating here tonight no, no, no" he sang while dancing.

"You've seen 'Finding Nemo'?" I asked while trying to contain my laughter.

"Hasn't everyone?" He said and kept dancing.

"Ok! You've made your point. So you finally won a game. Stop it" I grabbed for his shirt as to pull him back down again. But instead he grabbed my hand and pulled me up into a kiss. I pulled back but he was still holding me.

"Is this wise?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I broke one of the rules" He said

"I didn't say anything about not kissing" I pointed out

"Well for me it's technically flirting" He said as he held me.

"Well I think I can let it go this once" I smiled

He leaned in again for the kiss and I felt his smooth lips on mine as I started to trust him again (well just a bit).

* * *

**The next day around lunchtime**

It was Jack's turn again to watch Peter at the monitor. It was nearing lunchtime so the rest of the team were either eating lunch at their desk or heading out for junk food. They had all taken turns at the monitor keeping an eye on Peter as to make sure the camera didn't go suddenly black. Jack had decided to have his turn at lunchtime as well he wanted to watch Peter eat for some reason. He watched the screen as Ianto walked to Peter's cell to give him his lunch which consisted of a chicken salad sandwich, a packet of chips and a small carton of chocolate milk. Gwen had pointed out that they should treat him as a guest than one of the weevils. Jack shocked her by saying that he was planning on doing that but then again it hadn't really surprised her; Jack of course had a crush on the man.

Jack sat back in his chair with the bowl of popcorn that he had made for himself. To him it was a like a movie but one of those ones that always left you feeling good. He smiled as he remembered back to the night before. After they had kissed, Peter had joked that as the rules also applied to him so Jack couldn't give him a blowjob as the rules stated that they weren't allowed to take off their clothes. Jack had been surprised at this but smiled as he could see that Peter's confidence was starting to grow. He assured Peter that all he wanted to do was just play a game of blackjack with him and offered to get him an old mattress, sheets and a pillow for him to sleep on. After they set up the mattress on the floor they both said goodnight and Peter kissed him on the cheek. As Jack left he stopped at the door to watch Peter fall asleep.

"Sir, I'm just going to be in the basement if you want me" Ianto said as he walked past.

"Alright Ianto, I'll just be in front of the monitor" he called back then he looked back and saw the screen had gone black.

"Ianto!" he turned and called.

"What sir?" Ianto ran back.

Jack looked back at the screen and noticed that it was on again. He saw Peter sitting on the ground eating the packet of chips. Had he imagined the screen going black? Was he being paranoid?

"Nothing Ianto, I've seem to be paranoid"

Ianto smiled "That's alright sir" and left.

A few minutes later the screen went black again and this time it stayed like that. Jack jumped out of his seat and yelled out to Ianto and made his way to the cells.

* * *

I sat there eating my chips and looking at the strange device that James had given me. It was a peculiar device and I had just discovered a button at the side that turned the device either yellow or green. It had really amused me and I had it on yellow as to see how long I could keep it yellow. It had been five minutes and it was still yellow. The things that amuse me, it was like being six years old again.

"Ianto call the rest of the team will you..." Jack stopped in the front of the door and looked at me. He was holding a pistol in his hands.

"What?" I said as I saw the strange look on his face.

"Um I thought um..."

"I was playing with this" I said as I held up the device. It was still glowing yellow.

"Interesting!" was all he said.

A/N: Hopefully this will start to make you think. I'm looking foward to your theories. So was Jack being paranoid or not! You will find out next chapter. Remember to review.


	23. Peter! You're a genius!

Alright Chapter 23. This was great to write as they are finally getting somewhere.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC**

**Warning: Another mention of a blowjob. Plus swearing. ****

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Peter, you are a genius!**

"Sir is everything alright down here?" Ianto voice could be heard as he ran down the stairs. He stopped to see Jack holding the pistol while I held up the strange device in my hands.

"What the hell is that?" He asked pointing at the device.

"That Ianto is how the kidnapper has been getting away with his crime" Jack explained.

"What?" I asked quite concerned _Oh shit here is comes_

Ianto stared at me and didn't know what to say. Maybe he thought that I was the kidnapper or just didn't know what to say. He looked at Jack who was now putting his pistol back into his holster.

"What do you mean?" Ianto asked

"The device that Peter has in his hands can black out the security camera" Jack explained.

"So?" I asked quite looking at him. I looked back at the device and noticed that it was still yellow.

Ianto thought about it for a moment. I could see him concentrating really hard as I tried not to look at the device. It was like being really drunk or stoned and really appreciating the colours of what? A lava lamp? A few minutes later Ianto face showed that he seemed to get the idea of what Jack had said.

"So you're saying that's how the kidnapper has been able to black out the security cameras each time he had kidnapped someone. By using that device?" He asked quite excited.

"Yeah but we still need to experiment, my word shouldn't be taken for granted" Jack pointed out.

"Hey on, the kidnapper also has this device? Oh shit and I got this from a rift thief" I put my head in my hands.

"I've heard of rift thieves, but I have never heard them using this device. Also I'm pretty sure you are not supposed to meet one, especially if you are his equal that is" Jack looked concerned.

"His name was James if you wanted to know. He gave it to me the night that you found me in the alleyway" I explained looking up.

"I know James, very short brown hair, blue eyes, posh English accent and I may say so has a very weird way of flirting. There is no way he is the kidnapper, Rift thieves are suppose to protect their equals like...have you ever heard of a guardian angel?"

"Yeah I have"

"That's what they really are, a Rift thief!"

I thought about this and started to make sense. But what I didn't get was why James had decided to reveal himself to me. He had said some weird stuff back when we had first met. I 

looked back at the device and started to remember what James had told me. He said that when the device turned red I had to put it on the ground so it would lead him through.

"Is everything alright down here?" said a voice and Gwen, Owen and Toshiko all ran in and stopped at the door of my cell.

"Everything is fine but we are just about to conduct an experiment. If you would follow me to the monitor" Jack smiled to the others.

I could see Toshiko's face bright up and the word experiment. I smiled as I thought that maybe she liked the sound of the word. That the sound of an experiment to her was like being in her world wherever that was.

* * *

The team huddled around the monitor to see what their team leader was up to. What was the experiment going to prove? Was it going to achieve a breakthrough or was Jack just experiment a new piece of security equipment? Either way it was interesting to them that Jack really wanted to do an experiment. They had hooked up Peter with a microphone and headphones so Jack could talk to him from the computer. Jack sat down at the computer and started to speak.

"Alright Peter, just relax this won't take long alright"

"_I'm fine Jack" _Peter assured him.

"Ok when you're ready" Jack smiled

The team looked at the team to see what was going to happen when the screen went suddenly black. Tosh, Owen and Gwen stared at the screen before proceeding to run off to the cells.

"Tosh, Owen, Gwen get back here" Jack called to them.

"Jack, if you just noticed the screen went black!" Gwen pointed out

"So just proves I wasn't paranoid" Jack explained and spoke into the microphone "Peter! Are you still there?"

"_I'm here" _said Peter's voice

"How did he...?" Owen asked quite stunned as the others walked back to the monitor.

"Ok Peter! Do your thing!" Jack said

The others were stunned as they watched the screen come back on and they saw Peter just standing there with a smile on his face.

"Now that is impressive!" Toshiko whistled "I wonder how he did that"

"_With this Tosh" _Peter said as he held up the circular device.

"What is that?" Tosh asked

"_I have no idea but I can hear Jack grinning so" _Peter answered.

All of them looked at Jack and noticed that Peter was right. Jack did have a big stupid grin on his face. They had all seen it before when he had been interested in a piece of alien technology or when he saw a hot guy/girl/whatever.

"This device is what we call a manipulator. It can be used to manipulate things such as security cameras, the rift, wormholes or whatever. I'm sure that the rift thief gave this device to Peter so he could travel in and out of the rift without it showing up here. Such as the kidnapper is using the device to turn off the cameras to let everyone think that there is something wrong when it's too late" Jack explained.

"Hey on so this rift thief..." Owen explained.

"Has nothing to do with the kidnappings. Because as I have heard these things are so expensive that you are only limited to buying one device, they can't stolen by the way" He added the last bit for Peter's benefit. "Also James doesn't have black hair"

"Does the kidnapper have black hair?" Owen asked.

"That is what Jeremy Goodman said" Jack answered.

"_Are we finished yet?" _Peter asked

"Yes we are, I'll be down there in a minute ok" He turned off the microphone and turned to the team. "You can go back to your break but meet me back here in an hour and a half understand?"

They all nodded and left the area. Jack watched them either going to the reception area or going up on the invisible elevator. He smiled. Peter was a genius even if he didn't know that he had been doing it the first time. He wanted to thank him but how? He smiled to himself as he thought about the possibilities.

* * *

I sat down on the mattress and waited. It had been a weird day that's for sure. The device that James had given me was also owned by the kidnapper. It was strange thinking about it that at the same time the kidnapper was using his own device to kidnap people off the street. Ok he was after me now but that was beside the point. Jack had promised me that Torchwood was safe and that they would go into lockdown if there was any intruder. Now I wasn't so sure if the device that I held in my hand, what if it could also manipulate the system so the alarm wouldn't go off. I tried not to think about it as I heard a beep of the door opening.

"I'm just going to unhook you now" Jack told me as he stepped inside.

I nodded and let him take off the microphone and headphones. He put them down on the mattress.

"Jack, are you sure I'm safe in here?" I asked standing up

"I'm sure, why would I lie" He answered. I looked into his eyes and knew that he was lying.

"Also do you want the device?" I asked with my hand outstretched offering it to him

He took my arm and closed my hand "No Peter I have a feeling you need to keep this device"

I put the device back into my pocket and sighed. Then I felt Jack's hands on the belt of my pants.

"What are you doing? I asked

"Peter, you're a genius. So I'm thanking you!" He answered.

"With a...um a blowjob?" I asked "You know you could just say thank you. It's really not that hard"

"Peter! Relax, this is Captain Jack Harkness you are talking to" He smiled.

"Um are you sure though, would people be watching...?" I asked as I pointed at the camera.

"They are all gone out for a break. They won't be back for another hour and a half"

I smiled a nervous smile but I let him get on with the job. He finally undid the belt and unzipped the jeans. I looked up at the sky as I felt him pull down my boxers.

_Oh god! Please forgive me for what I'm about to say in my head. _

_Holy Fuck!_

A/N: I this imagine of this end scene in my head and though I should use it as it is Torchwood after all. Also Peter is not a religious man. It's just something he does when he is stressed. Please remember to review


	24. We seem to have a problem

Ok Chapter 24 and this time there is some big trouble in this chapter. Also some discoveries that will help the team.

I'm glad to say that there will be a sequel to this story. I'm planning it at the moment and it is going to be called "Forbidden Lies" I did change it to something else but I realised that the first name I had the first time was really cool

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it owned by the BBC. ****

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**We seem to have a problem**

The hub was deathly quiet as Ianto Jones walked in through the reception area. He had decided to come in early so he could finish the filing that he had started the night before. He had spent ten minutes sorting out files when tiredness had consumed him so he had done the right thing and gone home. He didn't want them to find him asleep in the basement on the ground on some very important files as that would be very embarrassing. He made his way to the kitchen to make Peter his breakfast, he felt that maybe Peter should at least get out of the cell for a while and help him carry boxes to the basement. But then again he didn't want Jack on his tail just in case they were going to retcon Peter when all of this was over.

Which would be a shame as Ianto was starting to like Peter being around. He thought it would be great if he did end up joining the team. He loved the fact that Jack had found someone who had fallen in love with. It was time for them to move on from their on/off thing and think about their own lives. Ianto decided that being single was the way to go that this job could consume their daily lives. He spent more time here than with friends or in his own flat. He loved it here as it was the best job in the world but with it came a price; you just had to sacrifice your social life.

But Ianto changed his mind as he entered the kitchen. No he was going to wake up Peter first to see what he wanted. He didn't want to be rude and cook something that he ended up not liking. So he left the kitchen and made his way to the cells. As he walked down the stairs he could hear the weevils groaning as per usual but it was louder than normal. He kept walking until he reached the end and stopped in front of Peter's cell. A few seconds later he was up the stairs again and on his way to Jack's office.

He found Jack slumped at his desk; his first reaction was that maybe Jack had fallen asleep while doing work. But that rarely happened as he had discovered in the past. Jack could stay up all night if he really wanted to. Ianto noticed the cup of coffee on the desk and could smell the strange smell of a crushed up sleeping pill in the cup. He came closer to the desk and gave Jack a little shake.

"What is Ianto?" Jack said as he opened his eyes.

"Sir, we seem to have a problem!"

* * *

"Oh shit, so it is true then the kidnapper has struck again?" Gwen asked as she stepped off the elevator.

"Don't know yet. We are just about to go through the tapes" Tosh answered.

Jack had been quiet since Ianto told him what had happened. He had rushed down to the cells to see if Ianto had been telling the truth and sure enough he had. He now was feeling so guilty that he didn't want to talk to anyone. He just wanted the team to confirm it so he could go and find the bastard. The team were all looking at him and separate times as to assure him that everything was going to be all right. Ianto made them all a coffee as to try and calm them down. It seemed to be working.

"Alright, I've found the footage. It seems like he kidnapped him around midnight" Toshiko said from the computer.

"Can you send it over the boardroom?" Jack asked speaking for the first time.

"Sure. Just give me a minute" Tosh smiled

The team made their way to the boardroom while Tosh send the footage up to the screen. Ianto also made a fresh batch of coffee and had put the jug at the centre of the table. The team took their seats and waited. A few minutes later Tosh walked in and lifted up the footage onto the screen.

"Ok as you can see Peter had a visitor around eleven thirty" Toshiko said as the footage showed Jack saying goodnight to Peter. "But half an hour later and this is interesting you went back Jack"

They all looked at the screen to see Jack opening up the door to the cell and waking Peter up. Jack stared at the screen in horror.

"I didn't go back. I don't remember this" he protested.

"Relax Jack, its interesting what happens next" Tosh assured him

Jack looked back at the footage just in time to see the screen go black. The rest of the team went wild eyed.

"Well that explains why he drugged you!" Ianto explained from his seat. "I could smell a crushed sleep pill in your cup"

"He pretended to be me so he could seduce him before kidnapping him? Now he is one evil bastard" Jack said very frustrated

"What are you talking about?" Gwen asked.

"Rewind the tape" Ianto told Tosh.

Tosh rewound the tape and they all saw that Jack had been right. They saw Peter and "Jack" kiss until it suddenly went black. Then a few seconds the camera was on again but this time the man on the left was a totally different person. They were still kissing but only for a few more minutes before he grabbed him by the neck and they were gone in a flash.

"How did the camera come back on?" Owen asked but Jack was up on his feet.

"That man is a genius; did you see what he did?" Jack asked them

They all shook their head and Jack asked Tosh to rewind the footage again. She stopped as the screen came on again and something caught all their eyes and they looked at the footage more closely.

"Oh my god, he used that device" Gwen cried

"Yeah maybe when the footage went black he revealed himself. Peter then decided to distract him while pressing the button at the side of the manipulator to turn it green as it knock out the kidnapper's manipulators signal. He also threw it on to the ground as to tell us what he did. Ianto can you please go down to the cells to see if it is still there! Also Tosh can you run the man's image through the database to see if there is any record of him" He ordered. "Also I'm willing to forgive him" He added as he saw the looks on all their faces.

* * *

Ianto raced to the cells as fast as he could. Peter had to be part of the team now after what he had done for them. He agreed with Jack, that man was certainly a genius and they were all grateful for it. He so wanted to have a word with Jack after all this and asked if it was possible for them to recruit another person. Peter now deserved more than ever to join the team. He stopped and opened the door of Peter's cell and walked in. He spotted the circular device that Jack had called the manipulator near the mattress. He picked it up and studied it. It certainly looked ancient and alien as he saw the strange markings which seemed to cover it. He then jumped as he felt a burning sensation and the device fell to the floor. He looked down as he noticed that the device seemed to be glowing red. He then heard a voice from behind him.

"Sorry, but I'm looking for Captain Jack Harkness. I really need to speak with him urgently" the voice sounded English but very posh.

Ianto turned around and saw a man with light brown hair and blue eyes. Just like the man that Jack had described. Ianto looked at his face; he certainly didn't look like the man who had kidnapped Peter. He looked totally different with his boyish face and good looks. It was like staring at Peter.

"I'm sorry. My name is James. I'm Peter's rift thief" He explained

"Follow me. I think Jack is expecting you" Ianto smiled.

A/N: So where had Peter gone. you will find out next chapter. Please remember to review.


	25. What a mirror can do

Wow two chapters in one day and I'm mean I did write two chapters in one day. Oh well I might have a break tomorrow and do other stuff.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC****

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**What a mirror can do**

I woke up with a start. A very bright light was shining down upon me as I looked up at the ceiling. I tried to sit up by realised that my hands were tied behind my back. I discovered that I could sit up a little and by doing so I also discovered that my legs were chained to the wall. I put my head down again and tried to think back about what had happened. I remembered saying goodnight to Jack the night before as I had smiled when I saw him at the door. Then I had fallen asleep to sweet dreams until I woken up again by the sound of the beep of the door opening. Jack had walked in and I stood up with a smile on his face. We started to kiss until I opened my eyes and realised it wasn't him but the kidnapper. I knew that he could now change his appearance and I couldn't recognise who he was. I did recognise the device that he had in his hands and that the cameras were off. So I pulled him back into a kiss and proceeded to put a hand into the pocket to push the button to make the device I had green. Then I took it out of my pocket and slipped it onto the ground. I was surprised that he hadn't noticed the noise. He then grabbed for my neck and pushed another button on the device and we were gone in a flash.

During the whole experience I kept praying to god to please forgive me for what I was doing and for Jack to not get angry with me. I had never been a religious person, never went to church, never prayed or even believed in god but now it was like I believed that god was watching down on me. It was a complete turnaround for me as well maybe I was starting to change as a person. I also thought about Jack as I knew that he was going to be very guilty about what had happened to me. Oh well it meant that Torchwood wasn't as safe as he thought it was. But then again it was a good thing that the kidnapper had finally got me as well now of I did do it right then they would have a image of what the kidnapper looked like so they could finally find out who he is. I heard the door open and I looked up and saw a familiar face at the door.

"Hello Peter, I see that John has got you too" Robert Locker's voice said as he closed the door.

"Who's John?" I asked still lying down

"The kidnapper, he asked me to untie your arms and unchain your legs" He explained as he walked over to me.

He bent down and proceeded to untie me and unchain me. I tried to stand up but stumbled a little but Robert helped me to balance. After a few minutes I hugged him for old time's sake. I loved the feeling of holding him in my arms again after so long but with everything that had happened to me I had finally gotten over him and was moving on. I could sense that Robert was very happy to see me and had he was starting to cry. I pulled back and looked into his eyes and noticed the tears forming. I kissed him on the cheek and hugged him to assure him that everything was going to be alright. _Oh god what am I kidding where the hell am I? And why does this bastard want us in the first place?_

Robert then pulled back and looked into my eyes. Then he pulled me in for a kiss. It felt amazing actually but I kept thinking in my brain _please god don't let Jack find out, please forgive me, I don't like him anymore remember, I love Jack, I love Jack._

"I LOVE JACK!" I pulled back and screamed.

Robert looked at me. He wasn't really disappointed or was he? It was really hard to tell with him. He had always hid his disappointment from me until he really wanted to talk to me about it. Which by then it would be too late or whatever. I looked at him and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry, I yelled at you. It's just I've moved on to someone else who is looking for us right now. Please forgive me" I said through tears.

"Peter. It's alright. I don't know what came over me. I just wanted to feel your sweet lips again after all this time. Hey on...this Jack he really is trying to find us?" He asked quite stunned.

"Yeah or he wouldn't of locked me up in a cell for nothing" I said as I hugged him again

"Ok, whatever you say. I'll be right back ok" He said as he let me go and ran out the door.

I watched him. Where was he off to, I wondered? I thought about the kiss. It had been strange and it felt amazing but as he said he didn't know what had come over him. It was like when I kissed Jack for the first I didn't know what had over come me either. I just wanted to feel what it was like to kiss the sexy captain. After that we had kissed a few more time hell even had sex in my flat. Oh god how I loved Captain Jack Harkness.

Robert returned a few minutes later with two men. I guessed that they were the other two men who had been kidnapped along with us. But to me they looked familiar like I had met them before somewhere. They were both looked around my age or even older. Then it hit me I had met them both before when they were both teenagers.

"Gregory Newman and Harry Lines, oh my god" I put my hands up in my face.

"Oh look who it is, Peter Clarkson. God you still look handsome" Greg smiled.

"You guys know each other?" Robert asked.

"It's was a long time ago. But when I was seventeen I came here with my grandfather for a war reunion. My grandfather was mates with Benjamin Newman, Gerald Lines and your grandfather Michael Locker" I explained.

"I heard John talking to himself the other day about some war reunion or whatever. He kept saying that soon he will be able to find out which one is hiding the object that was stolen from him" Robert said.

"Ok weird but..." I stopped as I suddenly got an idea into my head. "Is there a mirror anywhere?" I asked.

"Um I think there is one behind you" Harry pointed

I turned around and noticed the mirror on the wall. I hadn't noticed it before but how could I when I chained on the floor. I looked into the mirror and saw that the men were all looking at me strangely. I didn't mind as everyone always thought I was either strange or a headcase when I stood in front of my mirror at home. I liked my mirror.

"Ok what does a mirror got to do with the kidnapper?" Robert asked quite concerned at what I was doing.

"Nothing but some alone time in front of the mirror helps me to think" I explained "So could you please leave me alone for a while my brain cells are really starting to fire up"

They all nodded and left me be. I knew that now they were thinking I was mental. I wasn't, I was just a private person who did weird things that made me feel more at ease with life. I thought back to all the stories that my grandfather use to tell me while I listened to the grand music of Glenn Miller. There was nothing there I kept thinking until I remembered something that he had given to me before he died, it was a box full of old war stuff like photo albums, newspapers from the front and other stuff.

"_Peter in this box is various stuff that I would like you to keep, old photo albums full of photos of my war mates and girls that I have met in various dance halls, newspapers from the time and a very valuable object that I want you to keep safe. I can't tell you want it is but it has to be kept safe as if it gets into the wrong hands then I don't know what will happen but all I know that it has to be kept safe. I'm not expecting you to believe me but please keep it safe" _he said to me has he handed me the box

"_Alright if you say so, I'll keep it safe. I think it's like that story that you told me about the man that couldn't die" _I had accidentally blurted out.

"_About that, there is also a letter to him in that box. So one day when you find out who he was then you give to him you understand me. It's from a friend of his, the lonely traveller!" _He didn't seem to care.

"_Ok Grandfather" _I said as I put down the box and hugged him.

"_Peter, you are starting to become a very handsome man. I think that one day you will become a very useful resourceful young man who will help protect the world" _he said to me.

I smiled at the mirror

_oh Grandfather what mess have you got us all into?_

* * *

John looked up at the balcony and saw the three men standing outside the room he had put Peter Clarkson. He noticed that one of them was trying to listen at the door. What was he listening out for? Why where they waiting out there for? Why was Peter Clarkson taking his time in there anyway? He had noticed that after they had woken up they were outside the rooms that he put them in and were socialising with the others. He had given full access to the entire warehouse but soon they were going to find out that real reason he had kidnapped them. He was just waiting on one more person.

A/N: Next chapter I will be going back to the hub. It's just this story took an unexpected turn so I ran with it. like what Mortok had told me. Also the Fratellis have a song on their new album which is coming out soon called Headcase. I've the MP3 of it that I downloaded of their site. It's a great song, it's about a girl who's crazy. As most of you would know that is also the name of Mortok's first fan fic. Please remember to review!


	26. Why are we doing this again?

Right Chapter 26. I know I said that I was going to take a break but I started this last night so I just wanted to finish it. There is only a few chapters left now so it's nearly there.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC****

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Why are we doing this again?**

James felt weird as he stood in the office of the man who he had once slept with many years ago. As a rift thief before he got to find out who his equal was he had been told that he was allowed to go to any era that he wanted to. It was treated as a holiday after finishing their training. He had chosen the forties because it seemed to be like the perfect era where men went off to war for their country. He ended up joining the British army and was stationed in Cardiff. He spent his time going around the various dance halls sleeping with various men, this was the time when many of the solders hid their sexuality but revealed it behind closed doors.

One night he was on his own, minding his own business. When this dashing Captain came up to him and ordered him a scotch. They were at the time at the gentleman's club that had recently been done up in the twenty first century. He started to flirt with this captain who had laughed at his strange ways but didn't seem to mind. That night they revealed to each other that one was an immortal being while the other was a rift thief. They didn't seem to care and made their way to the bedroom. The next day James woke up to find himself alone but that was to be expected it was only a one night stand. He remembered though that he had been a bit rough but apart than that he never had the same experience again.

He watched Jack at his desk as he looked at the device that James had given Peter. His eyes slowly looking over the strange markings that covered the device. James knew it as a manipulator; he had bought it from a strange trading station on the moon of Hyrathon. He had been told at the time as it was a very expensive device and so that was why everyone was limited to only buying one. He had accepted this and had left the station a very happy customer but that was when he had also bumped into a man that he thought he would never see again. It wasn't Jack but another man who he did have sexual relations with but knew to be a very insane person. He watched him buy the same device but didn't say anything just kept walking until he had found out what he really was up to.

"So James I heard these things are really expensive. How did you get one?" Jack asked snapping him out of his thoughts

"Well for some reason I had a lot of money in the bank" James explained "You let Peter get kidnapped?" He added

"Don't you start? I was drugged by the bastard" Jack protested. "But he is a genius, even as we speak the kidnapper's image is being put through the database"

"You could just ask me who he is. I'm the one who called you about the potential kidnapping at the gentleman's club in the first place" James told him

Jack laughed "And take your word for it?"

James thought about this. No he wouldn't believe him, he was a rift thief from the 51st century for god sake. But then again Jack had been a time agent who had lost two years of his life and had gone to the 40s to try to con time agents. He had of course met a Time Lord called the Doctor and his companion Rose Tyler and they had save him from his ship. On one of their adventures he had died and was brought back to life. He first found out he couldn't die in the 1800s. He had of course been in Cardiff as to avoid his former self who was stationed in London. James was told all this before they had slept together and actually believed every word he had said.

"Well I believed you when you told me all that stuff before you fucked me" James pointed out.

"Well you could have easily not believed me" Jack told him

"The thing is I'm not human, therefore I know a lot of stuff about the universe. Time Lords have been dead since the time war, um being immortal is an impossible thing, the Doctor of course is the oncoming storm. Hey did you ever find out why you were immortal?" James asked him while going off on a tangent.

"Yeah but do you want to know?" Jack asked him

"Not really, I was just asking that's all" James answered with a grin

"I wasn't going to tell you anyway" Jack smiled and got out of his chair. The device was still on his desk. "You know I always liked your strange way of flirting"

James smiled and stepped away from the desk. He didn't want to find himself in an awkward situation where he would end up regretting it. He remembered back to when he had told Peter that he had slept with Captain Jack Harkness. He had seen in Peter's eyes that he was happy for the first time that he was starting to like the Captain. He didn't know what had happened since then but he just didn't want to do anything stupid.

Jack could sense the awkwardness.

"Relax I'm just going out to see how the others are doing" Jack smiled, patted James on the back and walked out the door.

* * *

"Any luck?" Jack asked as he stopped in front of Toshiko's monitor.

"Not yet" Toshiko answered "but it keeps saying error like it can't read it"

"That's because you are looking through the wrong database" James voice said from the door of Jack's office.

"How would you know?" Tosh asked looking at him

"Well I know is that recently the military made a database that was separate from the citizens' one. It contains information of all the solders who served the British army during World War Two" James explained

"Why would they do that?" Jack asked.

"Some solders information has to be kept secret. Some pretty strange stuff happened during those times" James explained.

"So you're saying we will find the kidnapper in this database?" Tosh asked.

"Not at all but it's worth a try" James smiled

"Alright Tosh you find that database and see if the kidnapper makes an appearance" Jack ordered

"Ok Jack" Tosh smiled

_Peter we will find you I promise! _

* * *

I was still standing in front of the mirror. It had been ten minutes since I had told the others to leave me alone. Everything was starting to fall into place, it seemed that 'John' knew all our grandparents but how or even when? Was it during or after the war? Had my grandfather stolen the object or did he accidently find it? Did the kidnapper know that it was my grandfather or? _Don't be stupid he would have just kidnapped you! Think about it he must not know who had stolen it but had a pretty good idea who it might be. _

I heard the door open but instead of who I thought it might be, the familiar sight of the kidnapper or 'John' walked in. That familiar insane smile was resting on his lips as he walked closer to me. He stopped in front of the mirror.

"You are a very handsome man, hasn't anyone told you?" he said as he started to kiss my neck.

"Yeah they have. Never believed them, you know just because I kissed you in that cell doesn't mean you have the authority to touch me" I said as I slipped away from him

"Well what about Jack? You slept with him and look what he did to you. Served you up to me on a platter, does he still have the authority to kiss your smooth skin, to hold you in his arms and fuck you like there's no tomorrow?" He sneered

"Yes, because he thought I was going to be safe" I answered with a smug smile on my face.

"Well in that case, we will see if you will still do later on" He said

I looked at him. What did he mean by that? Surely he wasn't going to...? _No think about it who was also mates with your grandfather? _Was all I could think of as I was knocked unconscious with thin air?

* * *

"Jack! I seem to have found the kidnapper!" Toshiko cried from the monitor. The team stopped what they were doing and raced to the monitor. They saw a picture of a man with black hair, brown eyes and wearing a military uniform.

"I know him..." Jack said in complete shock. The rest of the team looked at Jack and didn't know what to say but let Toshiko go on.

"Ok his name is Captain John Holloway, according to this he is thirty, British born, um served the British army from 1939-1945. But this can't be right, can it?" Toshiko asked looking up from the monitor.

"Well I also served during those times and I still look the same as I did then" James pointed out. "Jack here also" he added.

Toshiko smiled at this. She knew from being stuck in 1942 with him when they had met the real Captain Jack Harkness. Jack had also told her that he had been a con man but she never told the others this.

"Ok then but why is this bastard kidnapping young men?" Owen asked quite unfazed by it all.

"I was going to tell this earlier but I got sidetracked. The connection between all these men is that their grandfathers served in the British Army between 1939 and 1945. They were all mates and stuck together no matter what. John here met them during the war. I thought that I wouldn't remember that night but..." Jack broke off.

"Ok I think what he is trying to say is that John had this object that was sacred to him. I slept with him once, and this is why I know. I don't know what really happened that night but apparently he ended up losing this object. Maybe one of them stole it from him and gave it to his grandson" James explained "Also if I might add, the event happened after I slept with him"

Ianto looked at the screen and noticed something interesting. He had been listening but he really did want to make himself useful.

"Sir, it also says here that he is renting a warehouse" He said looking up from the screen.

"So? You know it's not illegal" Jack said then stopped "Good one Ianto"

"What?"Gwen asked looking back at the screen.

"Does it say where it is?" Jack asked ignoring Gwen.

"In the industrial part of the docks" Ianto smiled.

"Everyone, we have just discovered where he is keeping the men. Now we are getting somewhere!" Jack announced to the team.

All of them smiled at Ianto, he might be the tea boy but sometimes it felt like he was really part of the team.

A/N: please remember to review


	27. Headcase times three

Alright Chapter 27. ok it might be a bit strange. But I liked writing this chapter for some reason.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC and I also don't own the lyrics to Bohemian Rhapsody as it is owned by the band Queen and of course it was written by the great Freddy Mercury. ****

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Seven **

**Headcase times three**

I woke up to the sound of a bomb going off in my head. Ok so it had been a dream but it seemed to be real life like. My head started to throb, what had he knocked me out with if he didn't use his fist? I sat up and felt that neither of my hands or legs was tied up and I also saw that I was still fully clothed. Nothing was unbuttoned or unzipped which seemed like a relief. So why had he knocked me out if it wasn't for some sick fantasy? I stood up and looked around me. Everything seemed to be still in its place even the mirror. I felt the back of head for any blood but there didn't seem to be any. I was completely fine.

I walked over to the door. I really needed to talk to other three, tell them what I knew when I was thinking in front of the mirror. I needed to tell them about the object that my grandfather had given me, ok so I didn't know what it was but still they needed to know that it was probably my grandfather who had put us in this mess in the first place. I didn't know for sure but it was most likely. I tried to turn the door handle but it didn't budge. I tried a few times but it still wouldn't budge. The bastard had locked the door but why? I hit the back of my head against the door and slid down towards the floor. _Ok get a grip he's just locked the door, that's not too bad. _

"Yeah it is. But you can't see that can you?" I asked the empty room. _Oh I'm talking to myself. This is great I'm turning into a headcase but then again I've always yelled stupid things at various objects. Why isn't that any different?_

"Because I'm a strange private person who is slowly going insane, I'm slightly obsessed with mirrors; I'm now talking to myself again, oh yeah I'm thinking of things that don't make any sense" I stopped and slapped myself. _Oh god that felt good I really need to talk to myself more often. _

"Peter is everything aright in there?" Robert asked from outside the door.

I thought about it for a moment and chose to tell the truth.

"Robert, you are asking a man who is slowly going insane if he is alright? What do you think the answer is?" I answered.

There was silence as I heard his footsteps slowly walking away from the door.

_Isn't it great that you are slowly going insane?_

"Shut up" I whispered

* * *

A few minutes later I was back in front of the mirror. If I was slowly going insane then maybe I could be useful and try to think if my grandfather left any clues as to what the object was. It was unlikely but I seriously needed to get my brain into gear so I don't turn to insanity. Why didn't I go insane when I was in the cell at Torchwood? Why was it now that I was talking to myself? Maybe the kidnapper wanted me to realise that I was like him or is that me being slightly paranoid? Ok then if my grandfather hadn't left any clues then the best thing to do was to let my insanity win and talk to myself (in front of the mirror of course)

"Alright brain you win. I will talk to you but only if you tell me what the object is"

_Do you think that's wise? I don't think your grandfather wanted to tell you what the object was. Maybe he didn't want to tell you because really that would be insane. To tell someone the truth when they wouldn't believe them would be pretty stupid. Even when the object is linked to Captain Jack Harkness like your grandfather did tell you..._

"What my grandfather told me the officer's name or am I just thinking that?" I asked quite stunned.

_No he told you. You've just blocked out his name after all these years. I'm surprised you didn't even make the connection before. But that's expected. I've heard that you remember things more when you are slowly going insane. _

"Gee thanks you think? Well this is turning out to be a great conversation! What else did my grandfather tell me?"

_What I'm trying to say is that he did tell you about had happened that night when him and his three mates met John. I can't tell you the story as that part of the memories are shut up really tight and are really refusing to budge. But I can tell you that Captain Jack Harkness was there as well. _

"Wow, remind me to strangle him later" I said while smiling to myself. "Cool I love it when I decide to go slowly insane at least the conversation isn't boring"

_I think you shouldn't tell Jack about this. _

"I think so too" I whispered back.

_Oh god now I'm really insane_

* * *

"_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye. _

_So you think you love me and leave me to die_

_Oh baby can't do this to me baby_

_Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here"_

I sang really loud. By this time even 'Bohemian Rhapsody' was a comfort to me as I sat there alone banging my head against the door. The men outside didn't want to go near the door to even talk to me or even to ask me if I was ok. Maybe Robert had really believed me and had told the others. Now that was a first but then again it didn't really surprise me. Why talk to a man who seriously by now was insane. Yeah they had left me to myself but the again I lived alone why then hadn't I gone insane in two years. Oh yeah that's right I had friends who cared about me and relationships which kept me from being sadly single.

Yeah I was beginning to slip into the dark disturbing part of my brain. Insanity and paranoia were quickly becoming my friends in that locked room. People kept telling me that the quiet ones always turned out to be insane. Ha now I was starting to believe them.

I then felt the door move behind me like it was being kicked in. I stood quickly on my feet and moved towards the other side of the room. A few seconds later the door was fully down and I saw a very familiar man step in to the room.

"Hey did you miss me?" Captain Jack Harkness asked as he walked into the room

_Yep things have gotten a whole lot worse. Why am I even thinking it? _

"Hi Jack, just in time to see me being completely insane" I smiled and walked over to him. I pushed him against the wall and started to kiss him. _Yep things were starting to get a whole lot worse. _

After a few minutes I started to take my hands down near his pants. He seemed to be obvious as he tried to take control of the kiss. Good old Jack he always wanted to take control of everything didn't he? But then again he was now kissing a very slightly insane person who probably was being a little rough. But I didn't care as I reached for the pistol that was in the holster.

"Hey what are you doing?" Jack asked as he pulled back.

I was standing a little away from him now with the pistol aimed as his head. You have to remember as I said before paranoia was also becoming my friend.

"For I know you could be John pretending to be Jack again" I said as I stood there trying every hard not to take my eyes off Jack while holding the pistol.

"Ok steady on, it's me. Captain Jack Harkness, you really have to believe me" He had his hands up and was slowly walking towards me as to try and calm me down. It was too late as I kept walking backwards with the pistol still aimed at his head.

"Seriously get away from me" I said as he kept coming closer until...

BANG

And Jack slumped on to the floor

* * *

"What going on in here?" Robert asked as he ran in with Harry and Greg. He noticed Jack on the floor and me against the wall the pistol at my feet.

"Are you insane? You've just shot our rescuer!" Robert looked at me; shock was showing in his face as he yelled at me.

"Well I'm been locked in this room for two hours so what do you think? Also if I'm right he's going to wake up anyway" I answered with an insane laugh. I hit my head against the wall.

"I think you've been in this room too long" Robert answered as he walked over to me and took me in his arms. "You think he's going to wake up. Seriously he's dead Peter"

"Actually I'm telling the truth, I maybe insane and just a little paranoid but seriously I'm telling the truth!" I pulled back and yelled.

"Just a little? Seriously he's dead Peter. You shot him" Robert tried to assure me.

"Um Peter you know that story that your grandfather told us about that man who couldn't die..." Harry began. He was bent down beside Jack's body.

"Yeah why?"

"Well you know the bit where he said about he was shocked to see the man's brown eyes becoming normal again. Well that's what is happening right now" Harry gasped as he stood up.

The three men were shocked to see Jack stand up in front of them. The bullet hole in his head was starting to close. I smiled as this was why I shot him to see if it was really him. It was better than asking him a question that only Jack would know the answer to. The men were still standing there in shock and trying to figure out if they were imagining it or not.

"Now that is what I call dedication!" was all Jack could say.

A/N: I also last thought that I also was slowly going insane. Please remember to review


	28. The Fallen

This is Chapter Twenty Eight. um there is not much I can say so enjoy! Also the device that Peter finds in the wall isn't part of this main storyline but will be explained later in the very last chapter of this story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Eight **

**The Fallen **

The three men still had their mouths open as they kept staring at Jack. It was funny to watch them just not knowing what to say. At least they knew that I was telling them the truth. I think they weren't sure who was more insane, the man who had shot him or the three men who were standing there in the room. I smiled an insane smile. At least I was right.

"Go and slap him" I whispered into Robert's ear. He looked at me but I moved my head as to say go on.

"Ow! What was that for?" Jack asked rubbing his face

"At least he's real!" Robert told the other men

Jack didn't say anything. He smiled and noticed the other men with their mouths wide open. He knew that I had drawn a crowd and that probably it hadn't been for the best. I decided to break it up.

"Alright so my grandfather was telling the truth about the man who couldn't die but it wasn't the only thing that he told me" I explained.

"How many people did your grandfather tell?" Jack asked giving me a look of disgust.

"Jack please, I'm trying to tell you discuss something important here" I snapped

He nodded and let me go on.

"Alright after some thinking I've remembered that my grandfather gave me a box before he died. He told me that it contained an object that I had to keep safe. Now after my moment of madness I realised that the object belongs to John. Hence my grandfather is the one who put us in this mess in the first place" I explained.

"But wouldn't he just of kidnapped you?" Greg asked

"Well then it wouldn't be that simple if he didn't know who out of all our grandfathers who had stolen the object in the first place" I answered. "So instead of going after our grandfathers he decided to target us, the grandchildren"

"But why after all these years, if it was during the war, does he want it now?" he asked "Why didn't he just go after our grandparents?"

I didn't know how to answer that. Maybe I hadn't really thought it through but it was the only theory that I had come up with. I didn't how else to explain it but I was saved by replying by a voice at the door.

"Because of the war, he didn't know if they would survive or not. So he decided to leave and go back to where he originally came from. He bought this device (James held up the manipulator) and decided to go after the grandchildren as he knew that probably the man who had stolen the object wasn't stupid and gave it to his grandson to keep it safe. He just didn't know which one. So that's why you are here" James explained as he walked in.

I smiled when I saw him as I hadn't seen him since we had breakfast together. He probably scared one of the team as they went to see if I had dropped the manipulator. Also I was surprised that he knew a lot about what was going on. Maybe that was why he had revealed himself to me as I was one of the targets and he had given me the clue as to how the kidnapper was getting away with the men. He also must have called the team about the potential kidnapping at the gentlemen's club. So that meant he knew the kidnapper and what he had been up to but wasn't in anyway connected. He just wanted to keep me safe.

"I believe you dropped this" he said as he threw the device at me. I caught it and put it into my pocket for safe keeping.

"Ok that explains it. So now we know that it is Peter's grandfather who had the object and of course..." Robert began

"Hey on...Jack could you tell us what really happened in the night in question" I turned to Jack.

Jack looked at me and didn't know what to say.

"I'll explain later just please..."

"Alright ok believe it or not I served during World War Two from 1939-1945. I befriended your grandfathers after this event. One night I was in a dance hall on my own when a fight broke out between two men. I tried to stop the fight but was shot by one of the men..."

"We've heard this story, it's the story about how you died and came back" I told him

"But not all of it but the sound of it" He said

Suddenly I realised that I really did know the rest of the story. The all came flooding back as he said those words.

"The man who shot you was Captain John Holloway. My grandfather stopped the fight and of course carried you upstairs. He had found out you were immortal but John came back didn't he. He went upstairs to kill my grandfather to get rid of any witnesses. But instead my grandfather fought him and ended up with the object. You told him to leave it alone and give it back to him. But he didn't as he realised what the object really was and decided to keep it safe for whatever reason" I explained.

"Wow, insanity really can make you remember things" Jack smiled "I'm impressed"

"But this means my grandfather really did get us into this mess, why didn't he give the object back to him, why did he have to keep it, didn't he know what was going to happen" I started to yell with tears in my eyes. I was really starting to get frustrated.

Jack walked over and hugged me. I screamed as I tried to pull back but he started to stoke my hair and make soothing noises. Captain Jack Harkness might be a little bit full on for some but he really did know when you wanted a hug. I started to calm down as I put my arms around his waist. I looked up into his eyes for a moment before I rested my head upon his chest. He let the tears run down his shirt as he had done before when he had interrogated me and we had our first kiss. I felt grateful that he was holding me that he really did care about me. I really loved Jack with all my heart.

"Well I'm sure your grandfather had a really good reason not to give it back to him" Robert assured me as he watched us.

I pulled back from Jack and rubbed the tears from my eyes. Robert was right; my grandfather must have had a really good reason why he kept the object after he had stolen it from John. John probably didn't know who my grandfather's name but I couldn't think of how he might have found out about the group of friends.

"Is it alright if I talk to Jack alone?" I asked the group

"I don't see why not!" Robert smiled and they all left leaving me and Jack alone in the room.

* * *

"I'm sorry I shot you. I wanted to find out if it really was you or not" I explained to Jack as he closed the door.

"Don't worry about. You really know how to trick someone" He smiled as he walked over to me.

I smiled "Well I was paranoid so I thought maybe I'll use my masculine wiles to get the gun"

"Wow so two hours being locked in a room really did make you go insane?" He asked. "I really don't think that's possible"

I thought about this. Maybe I was already going crazy when Jack put me in the cell. I thought about my sudden praying to god, yep that was a sure tell sign that I was descending into madness. When John had locked me in the room that was when something had snapped in my brain and I had completely descended into madness. So that was why I knew I was insane.

"Jack do you know what the object was?" I asked him changing the subject

"No I do not, I didn't really get a proper look at it" He answered

"Well it's just in my moment of madness. When I talking to myself in front of the mirror. My brain revealed to me that my grandfather told me that the object was linked to you!" I explained.

"I don't see how it can be. I can't think of any reason why it would be linked to me. By the way do you know?" he asked

"No I don't he never told me what it was as I have already said. I never questioned him just took his word for it" I answered quite annoyed.

"Well have you still got the box?" He asked me.

"Yes but I have no idea where I put it when I moved into the flat. So it could be anywhere" I answered.

"Let's just not think about it alright...I'll be right back" and he left the room

* * *

I stared after him. What did he leave the room for? I rolled my eyes and looked back around my surroundings. It room was pretty bare except for the mirror and the chains that were on the floor. It looked like the proper room that an empty warehouse would have. Maybe that's where we were in an empty warehouse located in the industrial part of the docks. Cool just a bit further from here was the nightclub where I first met Robert, how was that for irony.

I spotted a small hole in the wall near the ground; it was big enough for you to slip your hand in. I walked over to it and went down onto my stomach. For some reason my brain told me that this was important to look at what was in the hole. I stuck my hand it and felt something like a piece of metal of something, I pulled it out and looked at it, and it was silver with a blue light at the end of it. It had buttons at the side but it reminded me of a torch but a very weird looking one. I placed it in my pocket and stuck my hand back in to see if there was anything else. There was as I pulled back out a folded piece of paper with my name written across it. It seemed odd to me. I was just about to unfold it when I heard a cocking noise behind me. I stood up and slowly put my hands up.

"Where are you hiding the object, Peter Clarkson?" John's insane voice asked as he pushed the gun against my head.

A/N: Sorry to end it there. Please remember to review. Next chapter will be short but I don't know how short. Only a few more chapters to go.


	29. Is this the end?

Chapter twenty nine. It's a short one but I said before it was going to be short anyway. Next chapter will be longer. Only two more chapters to go

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it owned by the BBC****

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**This is the end?**

I closed my eyes and counted to ten. To me the gun felt like a pistol and I smiled as I thought that Jack had forgotten to pick up his gun. I also felt calm as the gun pushed deeper into my head. Was this really the end?

"What is important about it anyway?" I heard myself ask.

"The object is valuable to me. It has taken all my sanity to find it. I really must have that object Peter, even if it kills me" He laughed insanely.

I laughed insanely back which surprised him but he kept his composer until...

"John let's not do this ok" Jack said at the door.

"I see that you did get your pistol back!" John said as I heard the cocking of the pistol that Jack had in his hands.

"Well I never go anyway without my Webley with its point three-eight calibre and a five inch barrel" Jack answered very seriously

"An antique! Very nice I'm impressed" John said as I felt him slowly removed the gun from my head and point it at Jack.

I turned around and saw the men face each other. Both of their pistols pointing at each other as they couldn't keep their eyes of the other. I looked down at my hand the noticed that the piece of paper was still in my hand so I quickly pocketed it.

"Come on John it's over. Please just let it go" Jack said as he walked closer with the pistol firmly aimed at John.

John started to laugh as he watched Jack come closer. John didn't lose the grip of his gun as he laughed and aimed the pistol a little higher towards Jack's head. I had decided to stay as I wanted to see how it all worked out. If John did end up killing Jack then he would come back anyway.

"You know Jack I always wanted to be like you...immortal that is" John smiled "That object that Artie stole from me could have given me that wish"

"Why would you want to be cured with living forever?" Jack asked. "You are always thinking about death, you just exist but in the end you will end up being alone as you won't be able to stick in a relationship" He added as he looked at me.

I smiled. I didn't care that Jack couldn't die; I knew from experience that life was full of romantic disappointments. If I did end up spending a part of my life with him then well then I could look past the immortality thing.

"I'm willing to except that" I answered surprising myself "Hey on you knew that my grandfather stole the object?"

"I did but I needed confirmation. It's been so long that I couldn't remember who out of the four did steal it that night" John answered "Thank you Peter for confirming it for me"

He pointed the gun back at me but this time I thought really quickly as I grabbed the gun off him. This really surprised him as it happened all so quickly. I now had the gun firmly pointing at him.

"I think this damsel in distress thing makes me stronger" I told him as I aimed the gun at his head. "You know being immortal could be a pain in the arse"

"But think of the possibilities, you won't be able to die, you will be able to live to see where humanity is heading that sort of thing" John pleaded

"Yeah but as Jack said you will end up alone. Even if I'm willing to except it I do feel sorry for him I really do. But I'm willing to take you to the object" As I lowered the gun and dropped it to the floor.

Jack knew what I was about to let John do so he nodded at lowered his gun. I could everyone else outside the room. At least they were ok. I had figured out that John had come into this room by the manipulator.

"You are doing the right thing Peter" John said as he grabbed my neck with his hand and went behind me and grabbed my waist. He proceeded to kiss my neck and took the manipulator out of his pocket.

"I've been waiting a long time for this" He whispered into my neck.

"Sorry but I can be a real bastard sometimes" I whispered back as I put my hand into pocket to get the manipulator.

Just as he pressed the button to transport us from the warehouse there was an explosion as we were flung back on to the ground into darkness.

**TBC...**

A/N: Please remember to review.


	30. A&E

Right chapter thirty and it is a big one. But this story isn't over yet. Only one more chapter after this and it is all over. Well Cardiff Blues will be at least as there will be a sequel.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC****

* * *

****Chapter Thirty**

**A&E**

Various noises could be heard as I tried to open my eyes. I didn't know where I was but I had the idea that it was in a hospital somewhere in Cardiff as I have heard various doctors and nurses coming in and out. I couldn't wake up, I wasn't dead I knew that for sure but still unconscious. I just couldn't get my eyes to open like I wasn't ready to face the world just yet. The various moans, groans and rushing around was all I heard as I tried to think back to what had happened.

I remember Jack letting John grab me to take me back to my flat. The object turned out to be something that would make John immortal. I didn't know what the object was but well I was a good thing that my grandfather did steal it from him. Why would you just want to exist everyday doing the same old routine and not been able to contain a relationship even if you do end up falling in love. I felt sorry for Jack but I still loved him. I then remembered that John had kissed me on the neck in front of Jack, I didn't know why I let him but then again I just remained calm and collected. Then there was an explosion such as he pressed the button to teleport us, I had also pressed the button on the manipulator in my pocket and that must have caused the explosion. All I could remember after that was darkness.

A radio was on nearby as it played Goldfrapp's A&E. The sound of the song seemed to be louder in my head than usual. But around me it was like the lyrics were falling on death ears as I was the only one to really appreciate the song. According to my friend Kate the term A&E could also be a metaphor for a broken relationship or as she also suggested a break to a start of a relationship. I thought about Jack where we ever going to have that date or would I be the loser and end up losing my memory? I wanted to be with Jack as he was the only one who was making me feel alive again. I was in love with him; I wanted to hold him, kiss him, wake up everyday with him sleeping by my side and wanted him to make me smile. If this was going to end then what was the point?

My eyes suddenly opened as the song ended. All I saw was the white ceiling as I realised I was in A&E. I had been here before when one of my friends tried to kill himself. So that meant I was at the Cardiff Royal hospital. I tried to sit up but I felt a throbbing pain in the back of my head.

"You are a very lucky man" A doctor said as he walked over to me.

"What happened?" I asked

"Well you were rushed here with a serious head injury but we soon got you fixed. You've got seven stitches in the back of your head" he explained. "The surgeon nearly lost you during surgery though"

I nodded and lay back down on the pillow. Did I really nearly lose the will to live? If I did then why?

"Hey Peter!" Robert's face popped around where the curtain started.

"Hey, I see you are alright!" I smiled as the Doctor left us alone. Robert walked in fully and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"The doctor explained to me that they had to give you seven stitches. Captain Jack Harkness has been here" He smiled.

"So what happened after the explosion?" I asked him trying to avoid asking him about Jack.

"Well Jack ran to your body to see if you ok. We all ran in to see what the fuss was about. A few minutes later the police, ambulance and fire brigade came. Someone in the area had heard the explosion so. Um the paramedics rushed in and took you and John out of the room as Jack wasn't allowed to take you back to special ops..."

"Why?" I interrupted

"Because of Detective Swanson. She told us that because Jack had been accused of kidnapping you then..."

"You don't have to tell me" I laughed.

"Well John's dead if you wanted to know. He was pronounced dead at the warehouse" Robert went on. "Also Jack wanted me to tell you that he's willing not to retcon us whatever that means"

"Let's just say you are really lucky. Anyway is Jack still here?" I asked

"No he has been by your side though before and after the surgery apparently. He wasn't allowed to stay though because he's not a relative. He left just after I got here. We did talk for a bit though" Robert explained.

"I'm sorry Robert for everything!" I said

"Peter you don't have to apologise. I've always known that you didn't love me. You will always be my first love and friend. I'm happy to see you happy!" He said as he waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

I smiled and didn't know what to say. This was why I liked Robert, he really understood about everything that might pop up. He really understood when he broke it off and told me that I needed to find someone that I would be really happy with. Even if I didn't love him I really respected and felt lust for him. Now I just respected him as I saw him sitting there on the chair.

"So when can I go home?" I asked him

"The Doctor said that whenever you woke up and felt ready to go home" He answered

"Well um I think I'll stay here for a few more hours. When I do feel ready to go home, I'll call you to pick me up ok" I gave him a smile.

Robert looked surprised but he nodded and said goodbye. I watched him leave the ward and smiled to myself.

* * *

**Four hours later. **

I reached for my keys to my flat and unlocked the door. Robert had dropped me off and I had kissed him goodbye. It was just a light kiss on the cheek but to both of us it was the start of a 

friendship. When I had left the hospital the doctor had told me to come back in a few days to take the stitches out. He had also explained that the head injury wasn't as serious as first thought but told me to still be careful. I thought about John in the car, now that was irony that he had died when all he wanted was to be alive forever. I was willing to die but ended up being the survivor.

I walked through the door and went to the kitchen. I saw the coffee cups on the sink unwashed from when I had left them there three days ago. I didn't feel like washing them at the moment so I moved to the bedroom to discover that the bed wasn't made. I could see the stains which suggested that sex had played a role in the untidiness of the bed. I smiled as I thought back to that night and how I wanted Jack to be here right now. I made a note to make the bed later and left the room.

I walked back out to the lounge room and sat on the couch. I looked at the photograph of my grandfather on the bookcase. He had been a very brave man to have kept the object for sixty plus years. I bet he was on the lookout everyday to see if John would pop up again and kill him for the object. I never understood why he wanted me to keep it safe but I did anyway as I loved my grandfather very much. Then something hit me as I got up from the couch and ran to the spare room.

I opened the cupboard that I put my stereo system on. Now I remembered where I had put the box, I had put it in this cupboard as I didn't have room in my wardrobe. I pulled the cardboard box out and closed the cupboard. I then made my way back to the lounge room.

* * *

**An hour later**

I reached the old tourist centre just as the sun was beginning to set down on Cardiff. I smiled as I opened the door and walked in. After spending twenty minutes looking at the contents of my grandfather's box I had found out John was looking for. I had spent ten minutes staring at it before deciding to make my way to the hub to surprise the team. I didn't want to call them as well I didn't know their number and also it was just too important to wait until the morning.

No one was at the desk when I walked it but that was expected as either they had all headed home or having dinner in the hub itself. I rang the bell which was on the desk I wasn't sure what it would do but least I tried.

"I wasn't expecting the pizza for another ten...Peter!" Ianto gasped as he walked out of the door of his office. He ran around the desk and hugged me.

"I'm arrived bearing gifts. Meaning I need to speak to Jack" I smiled as I hugged him

"I'll just let you in" He smiled as he let go off me and walked back to the desk. He pushed the button that opened the door that leads to the hub. I walked through the door and heard it close behind me.

A few minutes I heard the sound of the sliding door opened and I stepped out into the hub. I looked up and saw the pterodactyl happily flying around the steal pole which contained both the rift and where the water from the fountain trickled down. I smiled at this and looked over at the computer terminals where I saw Gwen, Owen and Tosh busily at their computers probably chatting I guessed.

"Peter?" Tosh said in shock as she looked up to see who was at the door. She leapt from her chair and ran over and hugged me. "We've been so worried"

"I'm fine" I answered as I saw the others run over to see what the fuss was about but Jack wasn't among them. "I've got seven stitches" I turned around and pointed.

"Wow" Owen rolled his eyes.

"Jack's in his office but..." Tosh started to explain'

"How long have you got before you're due back" said a voice from the stairs.

"Um let's see just enough time to show you this" I said as I held up the vial that I had found in my grandfather's box.

"Alright everyone in my office now" Jack ordered.

* * *

We all huddled around Jack's desk looking at the vial that I had just placed on the desk. In the vial contained a very clear liquid which had gotten me all interested. It reminded me of vodka or another clear sprit which I liked to get drunk on.

"So let me guess this straight if you drink this it makes you immortal?" Owen asked quite impressed. "No wonder he kidnapped the men"

"Yeah well no wonder my grandfather wanted me to keep it safe" I agreed "Any man would be insane to want to be immortal" I added.

"So why didn't your grandfather drink it?" Owen asked me.

Now that was the question that I had asked myself but I had failed to come up with an answer.

"Sorry Owen I wouldn't have a clue" I shrugged

"Well that question is better left unanswered. I'll just put it in the safe" Jack smiled as he went to pick up the vial. But as he did so it smashed itself on the table.

We all looked at it in surprise.

"Probably doesn't like me" Jack quipped. "Team is it alright if I talked to Peter alone please.

The team nodded and smiled at me as they left. I walked over to the door and closed it.

* * *

"How would you feel if I offered you a place on the team?" Jack asked as he sat on his desk.

"I don't know, after you've chased a weevil after me, locked me up in a cell, um I shooting you in the head and not trusting you" I answered

He threw a Bluetooth device at me. "I'll take that as a yes. You start in two weeks"

"Ok thanks; um are you still up for dinner?" I asked as I looked at the device.

He jumped off the desk and walked over to me. He then proceeded to kiss me of the lips with tongue of course.

"I'll take that as a yes" I smiled as we drew apart.

"Oh that reminds me. James went back through the rift yesterday after you went to hospital. He told me to say goodbye for him" he answered as he went back to his desk

I nodded then I remembered something.

"Um I just remembered something as well. My grandfather told me to give you this. Apparently it's a letter from a friend of yours the lonely traveller?" I smiled as I took the envelope out of my pocket.

He smiled as I handed to him.

"Well I see you in two weeks then!" I said as I made my way out.

"Actually it will be next Wednesday for our date. A candlelit dinner at Casa Celi cafe how does that sound?"

"Sound great. I'll see you then" I smiled

I started to leave but I turned back.

"Jack, the lonely traveller isn't the Doctor is he?"

**TBC...**

**A/N: Please remember to review**


	31. Start of something beautiful

this is the last chapter wooo!! But there will be a sequel.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC. Also I don't own the Character the Doctor as it is also owned by the BBC. **

**

* * *

****Chapter Thirty one**

**Start of something beautiful. **

I was sitting on a bench at the train station. Not many people were around at it was five o'clock in the morning. I wasn't catching a train if that is what you're thinking but waiting for someone. As you would remember I found that strange torch device thing in the wall and with it was a note. After I had found the vial of clear liquid in my grandfather's box I had decided to read the note. It had told me to meet at the Cardiff central train station on the 25th of September 2008 and to bring along that strange torch thing. It had ended with _Thanks the Doctor _with _the lonely traveller _in brackets. So that was why I had asked Jack about it.

I thought about the day before. Jack had asked me to join the team and had set up a day for our date. I smiled as he had said that it would be a candlelit dinner at Casa Celi cafe which was in the city centre. After I had asked him about this "Doctor" he claimed he had no idea what I was talking about and told me to leave his office. He wasn't angry but I think he really wanted to dodge the question big time. I decided to ask the team about it, not the question of course, and they told me that he was always avoiding their questions about his past and not to worry about it. The fact was I didn't know who this "Doctor" was. I had never heard my grandfather mention him once or anywhere else for that matter. All I knew was he really wanted this strange device that I now held in my hands back and that he knew who I was.

I had recently discovered the night before that it could open doors. This had really amused me and locked all the doors of my flat and had opened them one by one with the device. I really was starting to like this device but knew that I had a promise to keep. So I had gone to bed with a really stupid grin on my face. Seriously I love becoming a child again when I discover things that I can play with. But I only did it when no one was around as it would be really embarrassing. I was now worried about how I would go at Torchwood if I would be able to resist the urge to take a piece of technology home to play with it. I was sure that they had rules where employees weren't allowed to take alien technology home. I was also sure that they did have strict rules about something but were mostly were lax about other things like dating your boss or whatever. I smiled at this and told myself that I was going to be fine.

I looked around and noticed some people walking around probably in a hurry to catch the early trains but apart from that the station was dead quiet. I was about to put the headphones to my MP3 player into my ears when I saw a man walk up towards where I was sitting. He was wearing a brown trench coat over a pinstripe suit. I looked down at his feet and noticed he was wearing red converse sneakers. _Really suits him _I thought as I noticed his handsome boyish face. He also had short brown hair but it was like mine really untidy.

"Are you Peter Clarkson?" He asked as he got closer.

"Yeah I am. Um..." I didn't know what to say.

"I must introduce myself. I'm the Doctor!" he had sensed the awkwardness.

I looked at him. I had imagined the Doctor to be older like an old man. Here he was in front of me a young man.

"Um ok...you weren't what I was expecting" I gave a nervous smile.

He smiled and sat down next to me.

"Nobody ever does" He smiled. "I believe you have something of mine"

I nodded and took out the strange device from out of my pocket. I handed it to him.

"Here, sorry I was playing with it last night so..."

But he just smiled and pocketed into his suit.

"It's a sonic screwdriver. It opens doors, can be used to scan injuries, computers, alien technology etc. I don't mind if you played with it like if you used it to unlock doors. You really can have fun with this I should know. Did you do the whole lock all your doors thing and see if you could unlock all of them just by using this?"

"Yes" I answered

"Well then why would I get angry? I can see that you are the type of person who gets highly amused easily and doesn't mind being a child once in a while. It's great to act young again doesn't it...?"

"Are you finished?" I asked him

"Yeah" He said as silence fell between us.

"Can I ask you something? You said in the letter that you were in the 1970s but I wasn't born until 1983. How do you know that I was going to find it in the 21st century?" I asked.

"Well if I told you then it wouldn't be secret would it?" He answered.

"I suppose not. It's not important anyway"

"So what did the object turn out to be?" he asked.

I looked at him with a surprised look on my face.

"Ok I will tell you this. I knew what was going to happen 30 years from where I was. I'm a Time Lord that's what I do" He explained.

"I'm not going to say anything to that but the object turned out to be a vial full of liquid that if you drank it. It would make you immortal" I explained. "It sort of smashed itself when someone tried to pick it up"

"Seems to me it didn't like the person who picked it up, maybe because that person was already immortal?" He suggested.

I smiled at that. Even though Jack had been joking maybe he was right about why it the vial smashed itself.

"Alright I better go. I've got a grave to visit" I smiled.

"Thanks for that!" He smiled back.

I left the bench and turned back to wave but noticed that the Doctor was already gone. I put my headphones to my ears and walked through the station with the sounds of "Straight Lines" flowing through my head.

**

* * *

****An hour later**

I looked at the gravestone that was in front of me. It read _Captain Peter Arthur Clarkson born 23-5-1917 died 17-10-2003._ When he died at the tender age of eighty six it was stated in his will that he be buried in the city of Cardiff as it was the place where he defended his country during the war. He had continued to live in Cardiff after the war but had married an English woman. My mother didn't want to disappoint my grandfather as she was grateful for the relationship between him and me. So she saved up for the trip with a help from friends and had the whole funeral in Cardiff. Even then I felt that my grandfather would have been proud to see that all his friends from the war turned up to say goodbye. It was a sad time but a very happy day.

I cracked open the cold Australian beer that I grabbed out of my fridge and poured it all over the grave. It was better than buying a bunch of flowers which my grandfather detested. He had grown to love the Aussie culture when he had comes to live with us soon after I was born. He would sit down to watch a game of Aussie rules every weekend with a can of Aussie beer. He always said to me that whenever I did visit his grave then I would have to have a drink with him. I smiled as I cracked open the can that I bought for myself and put it to my lips.

While there I told him the whole story about the events that had happened to me over the past few weeks. It was ok to talk about Torchwood to a grave as well there is no way they would tell anyone else. I told him about how John had died without ever having the vial touch his dirty insane lips. I told him about Jack and that he was the one who couldn't die. But lastly I told him that I had fallen in love with Jack, that I had a date next Wednesday and that I now had a new job at Torchwood.

"So thanks Grandfather for everything" I smiled as I poured the rest of his can on to his grave.

A few minutes later I left the cemetery with the two empty cans and walked home to my new life.

**The End**

A/N: thanks for reading and please remember to review. Forbidden Lies the sequel to Cardiff Blues coming soon.


End file.
